


Vargr

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dragons, F/F, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Novel, Pack Family, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiznat. This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2656877/chapters/5937257">Cry Wolf</a>. Shizuru and Natsuki are trying to adjust to being a couple when events from before make things complicated. Natsuki wants to handle things on her own, but Shizuru won't let that happen. But, even the two of them together might need a little more help to get them out of this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skittish

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters. Sunrise does.
> 
> A/N: this is the sequel to [Cry Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2656877/chapters/5937257). You’ll probably want to read that before you read this. Also, this doesn’t have a beta, so it will probably have a lot of typos.
> 
>  

Vargr 

1: Skittish

Natsuki felt tremors in her stomach for the first time in her life that had to do with being around people. She was used to being nervous in social situations, but it usually was more to do with her than the people around her. Now, it was both.

She was awkward on her best days for reasons she never tried to figure out, but now she would be more so because she was meeting Shizuru’s parents, so that just made it worse. To hide her awkwardness, Natsuki usually just avoided having conversations. She could not do that this time, so she did not know what she would do.

Sighing, Natsuki looked up at the sky through her helmet. It was such a beautiful day, sun out and clear sky. She felt like she should have been sending it curled up on the couch with her lover. Instead, she was probably going to get killed by her lover’s parents.

“Natsuki, you don’t have to be nervous. My parents will like you,” Shizuru tried to assure her as they dismounted Natsuki’s motorcycle. The ride over was supposed to relax her, but that obviously had not worked. She knew Shizuru felt how tense she was the whole ride over.

“So you say,” Natsuki grumbled, as she looked around the mansion. She had expected the large house and plenty of land, but seeing it was still intimidating. It was like something out of a movie hiding behind a short wall.

There was a small pond in front of the house and bushes just behind. She could smell the koi swimming just underneath the water. A stone walkway led from the front gate to the door, twisting toward the pond before becoming a bridge to go over. Trees shaded the path and Natsuki had to fight her instincts of going to hide in one. _God, these people are probably going to hate me and think I’m after Shizuru’s money, which they clearly have plenty of_.

“I like you, so they’ll like you,” Shizuru tried to assure her, giving her a small, warm smile. She wrapped an arm around Natsuki’s arm, pulling her close. Her ruby red eyes sparkled.

Natsuki sighed, wishing she was so confident. Usually, Shizuru’s faith in her and in the situation would fortify her. It was something she had learned quite easily after the trouble they had a couple of months ago. Since then, Shizuru had given her a vote of confidence in things and helped her come through. Simple things really, but it meant a lot to her.

Natsuki had never really had a girlfriend before, but she doubted parents just liked partners because their daughter liked the person. Shizuru just smiled, which made Natsuki’s teeth itch. She was dead if Shizuru’s parents were like Shizuru and she suspected they were. _I’ll be their puppet to do as they command and I won’t even realize it until they’re lowering the blade or skinning me alive_.

“It’ll be fine,” Shizuru tried to assure her once again. The stone in Natsuki’s stomach only got heavier.

Natsuki took a deep breath while allowing Shizuru to lead her up the path to the door. Things only got worse when a maid, in uniform and everything, answered the door. _Oh, my freaking god. She’s got a maid. I’m dead. I don’t even have rent_.

“Shizuru,” Natsuki whispered as they entered the large house. She paused for a second, just needing to look around. Her apartment building probably did not have as many rooms as this house. There was art on the wall, busts on shelves, and the furniture smelled like antiques. _I’m so dead_.

“Natsuki, trust me, please.” Shizuru patted her arm.

Natsuki was far from soothed. The maid directed them where to go and Shizuru pulled Natsuki along with her. They passed by a shelf full of framed pictures. They showed Shizuru at various ages. She paused to admire them for a moment. Shizuru smiled at her.

“You were a cute kid. I bet butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth,” Natsuki remarked.

Shizuru smiled more. “I’m sure I don’t know what Natsuki is talking about. Come. We shouldn’t keep my parents waiting.”

Natsuki nodded and allowed Shizuru to lead her away. They walked to a nearby room where two people sat at a small table, a man and woman wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Surely these were Shizuru’s parents. The man’s coloring was much like Shizuru’s in his hair and complexion. Natsuki could not see his eyes as he had his head down, studying a ledger from what she could tell. The woman sipped a cup of tea while leafing through a magazine on the table. She was a pale beauty, reminding Natsuki of an old painting.

Their smell betrayed their lineage more than their looks. It was this that let Natsuki know they were not as happy as Shizuru would like her to believe. Natsuki gulped, trying to push down the lump forming in her throat, not that it would matter. A stone still sat in her stomach.

“Otousan, Okaasan,” Shizuru greeted them with a small smile.

“Shizuru,” they both said at the same time. They looked up and smiled.

Climbing to their feet, Shizuru’s parents rushed over to her and embraced her. There were genuine kisses to their cheeks, not those air-kisses Natsuki saw Shizuru exchange with friends and associates. Natsuki stood off to the side and seriously considered easing out of the room while the trio exchanged greetings. But, she was not fast enough, which she supposed was shameful of her. _My parents will probably disown me, especially when I don’t make it out of this meeting alive_.

“Otousan, Okaasan, I’d like you to meet my Natsuki,” Shizuru said, gently tugging Natsuki next to her. She patted Natsuki’s hand. “Natsuki, these are my parents. Fujino Benjiro and Fujino Noriko.”

“Uh… hi.” Natsuki offered a small wave and a smile that she hoped was not as tense as it felt. She was not sure what else she was supposed to do.

“So, this is the girl we’ve been hearing so much about?” her mother asked with a sort of purr, almost like Shizuru. It was not comforting, though. It sent shivers down Natsuki’s spine and she had to fight the instinct to hide behind Shizuru.

It did not help that Shizuru’s mother watched her with similar blood red eyes of Shizuru. Natsuki would bet nothing slipped past Noriko. But, Natsuki was just as aware. Maybe not with her eyes, but she could already smell disappoint and disdain from the elder Fujino. They both managed to hide it, though.

“I’m sure Shizuru hasn’t said much about me,” Natsuki said. It was a little embarrassing because she knew the opposite was true. Shizuru enjoyed talking about her, even to her about her. Anytime she met one of Shizuru’s friends, the person already seemed to know her. Underneath the embarrassment, she was greatly flattered Shizuru obviously thought so well of her.

“Oh, Shizuru has things to say about you in every phone call and visit. ‘Natsuki this’ and ‘Natsuki that.’ We had to check and make sure you’re not the prime minister the way she tells it,” Benjiro remarked with a bit of a smile, reaching out to shake Natsuki’s hand.

Natsuki made sure to give him a proper handshake without crushing his hand. She just wanted him to see she could protect his daughter, therefore understand she was a suitable mate. He winced slightly, so Natsuki worried she had gone overboard. He smiled at her, which bothered her. After all, Shizuru smiled the brightest when she was hurt.

 _Dammit! What the hell would Mom do in this situation?_ Nothing came to mind. _I’m going ruin this_. Natsuki felt like she was sweating a river. Shizuru squeezed her hand, which did not help.

“Let’s sit down,” Benjiro suggested, motioning to the table. While it was small, Natsuki could smell its age much like the rest of the house. She would have to be careful to not ruin it.

“Yes, you can tell us all about how you met Shizuru,” her mother added with a smile.

Natsuki gulped, feeling like that was not an appropriate story to share with parents. She certainly had not shared it with her own. It was enough to have her father clapping her on the back about having good taste in women. She did not need that lecher to think she frequented gentlemen’s clubs as well. As soon as he found out, he would want to go together and she would literally die of embarrassment… provided Shizuru’s parents did not kill her right now.

“Uh…” Natsuki managed to say, hoping to stall enough for a good idea. Nothing came to mind.

They all sat down at the small, short table. Natsuki was the only one that did not sit with her legs folded under her. She still could not understand how Shizuru sat in the traditional way every time they sat down on a flat surface. But, she could finally understand why. _Hmm… am I going to have be more traditional for Shizuru?_ She did not have time to contemplate that future problem.

“So, Natsuki, Shizuru said she met you at work sometime ago,” Noriko said, pinning Natsuki with a rather intense gaze.

“Uh, yeah.” For a second, Natsuki panicked on the inside. They knew she had been inside the Obsidian Den. _Do they think I’m some kind of pervert?_ But, she could not see how that was fair. Their daughter worked there, after all. Hell, Shizuru said her father had gone in the place as well. Still, best to do damage control. “I was there to check on a friend.”

“A friend?” Benjiro craned an eyebrow while his wife leaned forward, clearly interested.

Natsuki felt a hot blush burn her face. “A friend who worked in the kitchen! With her brother!”

“Still, a she?” Benjiro pressed.

Natsuki groaned under her breath, wanting to sink into the floor. Shizuru smiled and patted her shoulder. This did not make Natsuki feel any better than it had when Shizuru did it earlier.

“I told you both about when I met Natsuki. She wanted to check on two new hires who were friends of hers. It was very sweet of her,” Shizuru said with a smile.

“Why should you need to check on your friends at work?” Noriko inquired with an arched eyebrow. For some reason, this made her stare even more potent and it took all of Natsuki’s self-control to not squirm in her seat.

“Yes, the Obsidian Den is a very elegant establishment and they were sophisticated enough to gain employment there, they should have been proud,” Benjiro added.

“Yeah, but they didn’t know what they were going into… or that’s what that it seemed like. I didn’t know what I was going into either,” Natsuki muttered. Of course, once she did know, it did not keep her from going back. It just kept her from looking up and made her wish she could stick cotton in her ears.

“I suppose you go in there to check on Shizuru all the time,” Benjiro commented.

Natsuki straightened. “Yeah, I do.” After what went on with Tomoe, Natsuki needed to make sure Shizuru was fine. Thankfully, the “no significant other” rule did not apply to management. She did her best to get Shizuru to leave the club without pressuring her. They had only been dating a couple of months and Shizuru had only just gone back to work, but Natsuki disliked the club. She disliked the idea someone could attack Shizuru in any way. Shizuru wanted to show she was not afraid and had no worries over what happened, which Natsuki could understand.

Benjiro smiled tightly and sniffed. “You seem to be under the impression Shizuru is some delicate little flower in need of your protection.”

“I don’t think anything of the sort. I think Shizuru is precious to me and I don’t want any harm to befall her,” Natsuki insisted. _Why the hell is he mad at me for wanting to protect Shizuru? He should be happy to know I can protect her if necessary_.

“Shizuru can take care of herself,” Noriko said, her voice almost a growl.

“I don’t doubt that,” Natsuki replied defensively.

“Otousan, Okaasan, Natsuki has saved me from a situation I allowed to get out of hand at the club. She’s not being forceful or overprotective,” Shizuru chimed in. Natsuki sensed this thing was going really bad really fast.

“Yet she’s constantly at your job,” her mother argued, frowning in Natsuki’s direction for a moment.

“I’ve only just gone back. She wants to make sure I’m all right. I have had some nightmares about the incident and she doesn’t want any new troubles to bother me. Natsuki is not trying to be controlling, if that’s what you fear,” Shizuru informed them.

Natsuki scoffed. She was so controlled by Shizuru, she was fairly certain she should be ashamed. A short leash did not begin to cover it, but she liked it. She liked knowing Shizuru cared and it showed in a lot of little ways that seemed like control, but were more like taking care of her. Shizuru made sure she ate right, got the correct amount of sleep, and did not burn her eyes out on video games. It was annoying, but healthy.

In the flip side, yes, she was at Shizuru’s job often, but it was protection. She did not bother Shizuru. She even managed to control herself when Shizuru sat with other people, flirted with other people. She wanted Shizuru to be normal. Anything to help get rid of the nightmares she had to hold Shizuru through, anything to stop the cold sweats, anything to make sure Shizuru remained the intriguing woman she met that first time at the Obsidian Den.

“Shizuru, maybe this relationship has moved too quickly,” her father said.

Shizuru frowned slightly. Natsuki wondered if that was what things were about. They had only been dating for a couple of months and Natsuki had practically moved into Shizuru’s apartment. Shizuru did not seem to mind, which was why she insisted Natsuki meet her parents. Natsuki could only guess this made things seem fast. But, she knew the moment she submitted to Shizuru Shizuru was the one. Time no longer mattered to her. She would be Shizuru’s for the rest of her life. Hopefully, the same would be true with Shizuru.

“Otousan, I know this seems sudden and serious, but I’ve had time to think about what Natsuki means to me and what I mean to her. She’s important to me and I wanted you to meet her, to get used to her because she’s going to be around for an extremely long time,” Shizuru reported. “I’m going to meet her parents this afternoon.”

Her parents shook their heads at the same time, like they planned it. Natsuki could smell the frustration and anger coursing through them. Shizuru remained calm. Her parents continued to look calm, but Natsuki could hear their breathing increase, their hearts pounding.

“Shizuru, we raised you to be much more cautious than this,” Noriko said.

“Yes, you really should take it slow,” Benjiro added with a look. It was like there was a secret code between them.

Natsuki wondered if this had anything to do with money or if it was just general parental concern. She really wished she had spent more time with social things in her life than playing video games and reading science books. _Maybe I should blame my parents_. She had inherited their passions, after all, but then again, they were both more socially graceful than she would ever hope to be.

“I know this is a shock and maybe one day I can explain to you exactly what happened, but I don’t want to worry you. I just need you to understand Natsuki would do anything for me and I’ve seen this, experienced it. Maybe it was too soon to bring her here, but she’s going to be around,” Shizuru stated.

Her parents shook their heads again. Natsuki wondered if being married for so long had connected them at the brain or something. She hoped she and Shizuru made it to that point.

“We shall see, Shizuru,” Benjiro said, sounding rather grim.

Natsuki’s brow wrinkled and she tilted her head. Was that a threat? It did not seem like it. But, it was a weird statement. Maybe it was a prediction. Shizuru did not seem to take anything from it. She smiled at her father.

“I suppose we will,” Shizuru replied, holding her head up high, confident.

So… maybe it was a challenge. Natsuki was not sure. She just hoped they could leave soon because she doubted this would get any easier. She did not want to sweat through all of her clothes. But, apparently, the morning was young. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru was not as eager to meet Natsuki’s parents now, after the badgering her own parents had given them. But, she supposed it was not the same thing. Natsuki’s parents wanted to meet her, had wanted to meet her since they found out about her, while she had pressed her parents to meet Natsuki. She was not sure if Natsuki’s parents wanting to meet her was a good thing or not anymore. Maybe they wanted to tell Natsuki that she was acting too hastily, like Shizuru’s parents.

“You don’t have to be nervous, you know,” Natsuki said as they strolled down to the cafe.

“I’m not,” Shizuru lied. Natsuki just gave her a look and she chuckled. “Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.” Now, she understood how Natsuki had felt this morning. _I’ll have to make her a treat when we get home for enduring that_.

“It’s okay. My parents aren’t going to second guess us. They just want to get to know you and figure out how you got me to stop being antisocial.”

Shizuru grinned. “You’ve stopped being antisocial?”

Chuckling, Natsuki shrugged. “They seem to think so because I have a girlfriend or whatever.”

“Or whatever?” Shizuru teased, grabbing onto Natsuki’s hand and tugging her slightly. “Sounds like someone doesn’t want dessert.”

Natsuki just groaned. Shizuru felt a bit better and followed Natsuki through a throng of people in the mall area to the cafe they were supposed to meet Natsuki’s parents. They were an obvious couple to spot. Natsuki looked exactly like her mother and her father was not far off either, not as pale as Natsuki, but dark hair and green eyes.

“Natsuki-chan!” her mother grinned and wrapped Natsuki in a hug as soon as she was within arm’s length. Natsuki and her mother were even the same size. It was cute. But, her mother obviously had better taste in fashion.

“Mom,” Natsuki groaned, but she returned the embrace. She then leaned over and shook her father’s hand.

“You look good, Natsuki,” her father commented with a wide grin. He was the one Natsuki got her fashion sense from, wearing a biker jacket over a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Natsuki’s mother then turned her attention to Shizuru. “And this must be Shizuru, the girl who turned Natsuki’s brain to mush. I can see why.” She smiled at Shizuru.

“I knew my girl would grow up to have good taste,” her father commented with a wolfish grin.

“Papa!” Natsuki growled at him.

He threw his hands up in surrender and laughed. “It’s a compliment, Natsuki. I didn’t mean anything by it beyond the fact that she’s a beautiful girl.”

Natsuki just growled again and then pulled out a chair for Shizuru. Shizuru eased into the seat, noting how Natsuki’s parents smiled at the gesture. Shizuru was certain this would not go the way things went with her parents. Natsuki slid in next to her.

“Mama, Papa, this is Shizuru,” Natsuki introduced them. “Shizuru, these are my parents. Kuga Kenji.” She motioned to her dark-haired father, who grinned. Natsuki hissed at her father. “And my mother Okami Saeko.”

“Okami?” Shizuru echoed while reaching over to shake Saeko’s hand.

Saeko chuckled. “Yes, my family name is completely unoriginal. Or is the question directed toward the fact that we have different family names?” She pointed between herself and Kenji.

“It’s not my concern,” Shizuru replied. She was curious about it, though. Natsuki did not speak much on her parents, beyond complaining about them and swearing they were annoying. Her mother often called, but Shizuru tried not to pry on the conversations.

“Where’s Alyssa?” Natsuki asked, looking around.

Kenji waved the question off. “With her mother.”

“I thought she wanted to meet Shizuru, too,” Natsuki said.

“She did, but her mother insisted on taking her. Hopefully, she’ll drop Alyssa off within the hour and we can all spend some time together,” Kenji explained.

“We could always call and probably get Miyu to bring her out. I know Alyssa will be upset if she wanted to be here and she misses us. Miyu won’t let that happen,” Natsuki said.

Shizuru knew Alyssa was Natsuki’s little sister, but she did not know who Miyu was. Natsuki spoke to her little sister every few days, but Shizuru was now under the impression they shared a father and not the same mother. Natsuki had never mentioned it. She also did not mention Alyssa was supposed to be here as well.

“I think we’ve confused poor Shizuru already,” Saeko pointed out with an amused smile.

“Oh!” Natsuki practically yelped and gave Shizuru a nervous smile. “I know I didn’t tell you about Alyssa, but she just sprang it up at the last moment that she wanted to come and I didn’t think meeting a ten-year-old would be so bad.”

“No, it’s fine,” Shizuru assured her lover. After all, it did not even matter since Alyssa was not here. She wad more confused about the familial connections, or lack there of, at the table right now.

“I’m sure we’ll still be here when she comes, as long as she does come. We want to know all about you,” Saeko said with a smile.

“Natsuki has been very tightlipped about the whole thing beyond the stuff she panics about,” Kenji added.

“I don’t panic!” Natsuki objected, puffing out her chest a little. Shizuru chuckled a bit, imagining Natsuki had trouble with the whole “alpha” thing from the way she interacted with her father.

Kenji grinned and leaned over to Shizuru, as if to share a conspiracy. “She panics all the time.”

“I don’t panic,” Natsuki snarled.

“Of course not, Natsuki,” her mother appeased her, reaching over and patting her hand. “A lone Wolf like you can’t afford to panic. Neither can an engineer.”

Natsuki tilted her chin up. “I know.”

Shizuru had to hold down a smile. Natsuki was a mama’s girl. It was so adorable. She would tease her about it later, once they survived this lunch.

Saeko turned her attention to Shizuru. “Natsuki is very much a lone Wolf, which is why you entering her life was such a surprise to all of us. Now, she’s attached to your hip.”

“If she’s anything like you as she was with her mother as a pup, surgery won’t even separate the two of you,” Kenji joked.

“So… you don’t think this is sudden?” Shizuru asked, glancing between the parents. They smiled at her and seemed at ease with the whole relationship. It loosened the knot in her stomach.

Saeko shook her head. “We always knew when Natsuki met the right person, it would be all over for her.”

Kenji continued to grin. “We knew this little lone Wolf would mate for life.”

Natsuki blushed so hard, Shizuru feared her head would explode right off her shoulders. It was cute. Natsuki glared at her parents to cover up the dark red flush of her face.

“Don’t look like that, Natsuki. I’m sure Shizuru is aware you’re hers forever already,” Kenji said.

“It was no secret,” Shizuru remarked, sliding a little closer to Natsuki. She felt herself relax and she breathed a little easier. Apparently, it would not have shocked Natsuki’s parents if they showed up married to this little lunch.

Natsuki shrugged. “I’m no ones.”

Everyone else laughed. “Of course not,” Shizuru appeased her girlfriend. She tapped Natsuki’s hand with her own.

“So, tell us about yourself, Shizuru. Natsuki has been tightlipped beyond the fact that she revealed her secret to save you and was surprised you didn’t run screaming into the night,” Saeko commented.

“Ma!” Natsuki groaned and put her head down.

Shizuru smiled. “I’m flattered Natsuki thought so highly of me to risk such a secret. I’m not sure what you’d like to know, though.”

“Just the basic things.”

Shizuru was not sure what the “basic” things were. She told them about how she graduated from college and planned to go back for another degree soon. “I want to eventually own my own business, sort of follow in my father’s footsteps.”

“It’s nice someone wants to be like their dad!” Kenji threw his hands up.

“Ken, she’s going to be an engineer. They’re like the mechanics of the science world,” Saeko said, possibly teasing both her daughter and… whatever Kenji was to her. Both gave her a similar frown and looked equally sour.

“Natsuki looks cute,” Shizuru whispered and Kenji laughed.

Natsuki blushed. “Shizuru! They can hear you, even when you whisper!” she hissed.

“Don’t mind Ken. Please, continue, Shizuru,” Saeko requested politely.

Shizuru was not sure if she should mention the Obsidian Den. After all, the name made Natsuki uncomfortable and that was before the “incident.” Surely Natsuki got her attitude from somewhere, presumably her parents. Although, Shizuru would bet that Kenji was not prudish and Saeko seemed quite relaxed as well. She did not want to risk going overboard and teasing Natsuki too much.

“Mai was telling us you’re her boss,” Saeko said.

 _Oh_. So, they apparently already knew about the Obsidian Den, as Mai was not shy about saying where she worked. Mai’s pride came from the fact that the Obsidian Den always was considered a high-class restaurant with some of the best food in the city. Any chef would love to work there. It seemed to slip her mind that it was also an extremely popular gentleman’s club.

“Ma, why have you been talking to Mai?” Natsuki asked, whining a bit.

“Because Heavens knows you’ll never tell us how you’re actually doing. Besides, you put off on us meeting Shizuru so many times, I needed to make sure you were all right,” Saeko answered.

Natsuki seemed to shrink in her seat at that. “I’m fine,” she grumbled.

Saeko smiled. “Well, yes, I can see that now. But, I’m sure you’re fine because you have Shizuru in your life and that’s all I wanted to see. Every mama Wolf wants to see her baby happy and mated.” Natsuki made a face.

“Shizuru, you should know, you’re stuck with this sourpuss for life now,” Kenji remarked, jabbing his thumb at Natsuki.

Shizuru laughed. “I feel fine with that.” Of course, their relationship was young and she knew she still felt some of the intense emotions from Natsuki coming to rescue her. But, she liked to believe she was in this for the rest of her life since it was clear Natsuki was.

“Yes, most Wolves mate for life,” Saeko added, wanting it spelled out plainly apparently.

Shizuru nodded, wishing she could say she understood, but she really did not. Natsuki did not talk much about this, like she was scared she might frighten Shizuru away. She hoped as time went on Natsuki was more comfortable sharing that side of her. She patted Natsuki thigh, as if to convey this idea. Natsuki gave her a small smile and that was enough for now.

“Can you imagine having to feed her for life?” Saeko teased.

Shizuru giggled. “I fear she might eat me out of house and home already.”

“Yeah, Natsuki’s metabolism sometimes gets out of control. It was worse when she was a teen,” Saeko said.

“Me and Natsuki got banned for restaurants when she was younger,” Kenji seemed to boast and Natsuki grinned. Father/daughter bonding with them was probably fun. “There are still some places where the chefs quiver when we walk in.”

“But, enough about these gluttons, back to you. I want to know about you,” Saeko said, reaching out and touching Shizuru’s hand for a moment.

“We should probably start ordering, too. Can’t hear a life story on an empty stomach,” Kenji remarked.

Shizuru laughed, not offended at all. “Yes. Natsuki’s probably cranky because breakfast was so long ago.”

“Not cranky,” Natsuki grumbled.

The four of them ordered food. Natsuki and Kenji seemed to be competing in this area. Saeko just smiled and Shizuru did the same. With that out of the way, they went back to their conversation.

They spoke for a while about Shizuru, which was a topic she was comfortable with and she told Natsuki’s parents whatever they wanted to know, especially about her job. She needed to assure them she was not a stripper, which they did not seem to mind, but Shizuru sensed would somehow cause trouble. She suspected it had to do with Natsuki viewing their relationship as being mated. Shizuru would have plenty of questions later.

More questions would be added when Natsuki’s little sister showed up. Alyssa was a cute little ten year old with a head full of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She bore some resemblance to Kenji, but none at all the Saeko or Natsuki. Still, the entire family greeted her with enthused hugs. She even did a secret handshake with Natsuki.

Alyssa was not Saeko’s daughter, as she referred to the woman as “auntie” when they exchanged hugs. Shizuru was not sure what to make of this because if Wolves mated for life, how was it that Natsuki’s father had a daughter by a different woman? This question and more would be saved for later and she would ask Natsuki the meaning of it.

“Hey, Miyu. Thanks for bringing her,” Natsuki said, shaking the hand of a girl with Alyssa. She appeared to be Natsuki’s age, maybe a little younger.

“It was not a problem. I know how much she likes to spend time with all of you,” Miyu answered.

“Yeah.” Natsuki grinned at her sister, who grinned right back.

Shizuru would not have been surprised to see stars in the sisters’ eyes. They clearly enjoyed being around each other. Saeko reached out and caressed the top of Alyssa’s head.

“We’re happy you made it,” Saeko said.

“Me, too. My mother wasn’t sure if she would let me come, but I begged and Miyu promised to keep an eye on me,” Alyssa reported.

“Your mother,” Kenji muttered and shook his head. Saeko frowned, but did not say anything.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru. “Miyu, meet my girlfriend Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Alyssa’s step-sister, Miyu.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Shizuru stood and shook Miyu’s hand.

“And, Alyssa, this is my girlfriend, Shizuru. Shizuru, meet my little sister, Alyssa,” Natsuki introduced them with a big smile.

“Hi, Shizuru. You’re very pretty,” Alyssa said.

“So are you,” Shizuru replied with a smile.

The new pair joined them and the conversation shifted. Alyssa was now the star of the hour. It was hard to believe she was not Saeko’s daughter and Natsuki beamed at the child, never giving any indication she thought of Alyssa as anything but her little sister. It was wonderful.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Shizuru’s not the only one with questions. There are some inquiries as to what happened at the Obsidian Den a couple of months ago.


	2. Sniffing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

2: Sniffing around

“That went well,” Shizuru commented as she and Natsuki entered her apartment.

They had to go to Shizuru’s apartment if they wanted privacy. Mai still came to Natsuki’s apartment whenever the whim over took her and Natsuki would not say anything about it. Shizuru did not mind, understanding that they were like sisters and also Mai still had not gotten used to someone else actually being in Natsuki’s home. Of course, Shizuru hoped Mai got used to it soon. After all, Natsuki more than likely wanted them to spend some time at her place as well.

Natsuki kicked off her boots and fell right onto the couch. Shizuru wondered how long it would take for the couch to have a mold of Natsuki’s body in it, not that she minded. She wanted Natsuki to be comfortable in her apartment.

“It was okay,” Natsuki muttered.

“You don’t think it went well?” Shizuru asked, arching an eyebrow. She thought she handled herself well with Natsuki’s parents and they seemed to like her well enough. By the end of the day, they even insisted Shizuru call them by their given names.

Added to that, Natsuki’s little sister seemed quite taken with her. Miyu was a bit awkward and silent, but everyone seemed to get along. Shizuru enjoyed herself.

Frowning, Natsuki rolled over on the couch, putting her back to Shizuru. “It did.”

“So, what’s wrong?” Shizuru asked softly, moving to sit next to Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled back over as soon as Shizuru was down. She moved the younger woman’s head to her lap. Natsuki sighed and smiled up at her. She could not resist and stroked Natsuki’s rather luxurious hair. There were times Shizuru wondered if people knew how “girly” Natsuki actually was.

Natsuki shook her head a little. “Nothing’s wrong. I just wish you got to spend more time with Alyssa. Well, _we_ got to spend more time with Alyssa.”

Shizuru nodded and absently stroked Natsuki’s hair. “She’s an adorable little girl.”

This made Natsuki beam. “Yeah, she’s great. I like having a little sister. I wish she was around more. I mean, it’s hard being a big sister when you only see your little sister on breaks and even then her mother might show up in the middle and drag her off somewhere. It doesn’t help that Miyu’s always with her.”

“Always?”

“Yeah, always. I understand you can’t just send a ten-year-old off by herself, but her mother never let’s us go pick Alyssa up. Miyu always has to bring her or her mother always has to bring her and then they stick around. We never get time alone with Alyssa, but they have all the time in the world with her. I just don’t think it’s fair.”

Shizuru nodded. “I think you’re right. It’s not fair.”

“If we could’ve gone shopping, you’d see how cute she really is. It’s the best when we’re with my mom. ‘Auntie! Auntie Saeko, can we build a bear?’ She loves that. She actually built me a bear that looks like me,” Natsuki recalled with a sweet smile.

“How is that Natsuki has a little sister with a different mother?” Shizuru inquired curiously. “I thought Wolves mate for life.”

Natsuki yawned and stretched. “Yeah, well, my dad isn’t the average wolf. He teases me about being weird because of him.”

Shizuru’s brow wrinkled. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sure you noticed how they ran the ‘Lone Wolf’ joke into the ground today, right?”

“Yes. I might have noticed it a couple of times.” It was an on-going joke between Natsuki’s parents and they had tried to get Shizuru to join in the whole day. Shizuru would save it for later. She liked teasing Natsuki, but she would not completely embarrass her in front of her parents and little sister.

“My father likes to joke I got that from him. He’s actually a Rogue Wolf. It means he doesn’t pick one mate.”

Shizuru frowned at this. She had spent this entire, albeit short, relationship under the impression that Natsuki had chosen her as a mate and they would be together forever. Now, she was left to believe Natsuki might be a “Rogue Wolf” and out there sleeping with other people.

“I don’t see the connection,” Shizuru said. “Rogue wolf” seemed different from “Lone Wolf,” but she was not a Wolf expert.

Natsuki shook her head. “We’re just not the norm is all. Don’t worry. I’m not laying every woman I smell.”

“I know.” Still, relief flooded her.

Chuckling, Natsuki gave her a soft smile. “Yeah, well, your heart rate doesn’t know.”

Shizuru pretended to pout. “Natsuki is no fun. She has a built in lie detector.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t help, trust me. But, yeah, so my dad doesn’t do the whole ‘settle down’ thing and my mom found out about it too late. She always wondered why he put off on officially mating with her or even marrying for the outside world to see they were connected and then Alyssa came into the picture and it explained itself.”

“Wait, he didn’t tell her? She found out?” Shizuru could not believe it.

“I think she suspected for a long time, but didn’t want to admit to it. I mean, she had me with the guy. She didn’t want to think she found the one Rogue Wolf in all of Japan.”

“Really, just one? They’re that rare?”

Natsuki’s brow furrowed and she scratched her head. “They’re pretty rare.”

Shizuru nodded. “So, he’s the only one in Japan literally?”

“I doubt literally, but again, very rare. They’re good friends, though, and as much as my dad might act like a jerk, he’s a good dad.”

Shizuru smiled and ran her hand through Natsuki’s hair again. “I gathered as much.”

While Kenji had teased Natsuki merciless, Natsuki had never gotten truly upset. She hissed, barked, and even punched her dad a couple of times, but it was nothing overly serious. He seemed to take it all in stride. Sometimes, he seemed proud of her for coming back at him. Shizuru thought it was an adorable relationship.

“I guess… sometimes, I just wish we could’ve been a regular family with Alyssa. Her mother’s American, so Alyssa lives in the States. She comes to Japan a lot, but I wish she lived here and I guess whenever our family is together, I just wish my dad was normal and he was properly mated to my mother and I was just the first of many,” Natsuki explained.

“Is it typical for Wolves to have more than one child?”

“Yeah.”

“How many?” Shizuru wondered if they would then have children someday.

“Three or four, but usually when they’re properly mated. My mother refused to have any more pups by him because she didn’t want to end up raising us on her own. My father was in my life, _is_ in my life, but not in the same way as a father would be if he was mated to my mother. Still, like I said, he’s a good dad.”

Shizuru nodded. “How do Wolves even find each other to mate?”

“We have get-togethers during full moons.” This response got a laugh out of Shizuru. Natsuki turned to look at her. “I’m totally serious.”

“Really? Then will you take me?” Shizuru could hardly believe this, but now she was extremely curious about it.

“Yeah, if I ever go. I’m the same with Wolves as I am with everyone else. I’m not really trying to hang out,” Natsuki replied.

Shizuru smiled and leaned down to kiss Natsuki. “I expect nothing less of you.”

They sat quietly for a while. It was a delightful peace. Shizuru had gotten to know many of these since meeting Natsuki. Shizuru had always appreciated silence, giving her a chance to enjoy her thoughts, but sometimes her thoughts were not enjoyable. With Natsuki around, the silence was always a delight, just being together, liking their company.

“So, is Alyssa a Wolf, too? I mean, did your father meet her mother at a full moon gathering?” Shizuru asked.

“Nope. Alyssa’s mother is human. You can only be a Wolf if both your parents are Wolves. It’s surprisingly a recessive gene or something,” Natsuki chuckled.

“Oh. So, does Alyssa know you and your parents are Wolves?”

Natsuki shook her head. “We’ll tell her when she’s older… and Miyu isn’t always shadowing her.”

“Is it all right for you to be with me? I mean, since I’m not a Wolf and you’re not a Rogue? Shizuru asked.

“It’s fine. We’re all about living our lives like normal people. We’re just like everyone else. You saw how my parents reacted. Some other Wolf parents might have freaked out, but it’s not a rule or anything. Some Wolves might not trust you, but I do, like you trust me.”

Shizuru nodded and leaned down, kissing the top of Natsuki’s head. Natsuki smiled and they were silent again. There was so much to know about her Natsuki, Wolves, and apparently Wolf culture and genetics. She looked forward to it.

“Do you think we’ve moved too fast?” Natsuki asked out of the blue.

“You shouldn’t let my parents’ words bother you. I don’t think we moved too fast for us,” Shizuru answered truthfully. She was quite happy with their relationship. Natsuki fit her like a well-worn pair of shoes, but also enchanted her like a shiny, new bobble. She felt wonderful around Natsuki all the time and already loved by her. She loved Natsuki back and she wondered if she had always loved Natsuki since the first time she saw her.

For a brief moment, she thought back to a conversation Saeko had with her earlier that day. Saeko warned her about what she was getting into, made sure she understood that life meant life to Natsuki. There would be no falling out of love on Natsuki’s end, no possibility of wandering eyes, probably no stray thoughts. Natsuki deserved the same type of devotion and if Shizuru could not give her, then she needed to step aside. Shizuru believed she could give Natsuki all of that and more. The words had gotten a smile from Saeko.

Natsuki turned her mouth up a bit. “Do you think your parents will eventually like me?”

There was a short nod from Shizuru. “Yes, I do. They’re just worried I’ve jumped into this too much too soon. Once they see how serious I am, we are, they’ll come around, especially if we remain together.”

Natsuki twisted a bit and wrapped her arms around Shizuru. “I know you’re probably sick of hearing this, but you should hear it from me. I do look at you as my mate and I’m sorry if it’s too soon, but I think I’ve looked at you like that since our second meeting. Maybe a little while after that, but well before I rushed into a situation that caused me to reveal my true self to you.”

Shizuru smiled. “Does it usually happen that quickly for Wolves?”

Natsuki scoffed. “Hell if I know. I didn’t care about this sort of thing until you. I mean, my parents aren’t mated and I don’t really hang out with other Wolves, so it wasn’t something that crossed my mind. I just want to be with you.”

“You are with me.”

Natsuki smiled and Shizuru leaned down to kiss her once more. Things would work out, Shizuru figured. So, instead of worrying about her parents or Natsuki’s father being a Rogue Wolf and possibly passing this tendency onto Natsuki, Shizuru made them a light dinner and then they spent the rest of the night in bed… some of that time was actually used for sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Midori hated having to interview people. She was much better with reading reports and researching. She would not mind reading notes on an interview, but she hated actually being there for the interview because people were, well, jerks. Despite the fact that they lived through a traumatic experience, they always acted like _she_ was the crazy one when asking what happened.

Nao Yuuki was much better with interviewing people. She knew how to get them to talk, sometimes by positive means and others by negative, but they almost always talked. They also did not treat her like she had escaped an asylum like they did Midori. Unlike Midori, she preferred getting information this way rather than reading tons of material for hours on end. This made them a rather good team when it came to finding things out, as long as they got to play to their strengths.

But, it made them cranky when they had to sit through the other’s strength. So, right now, all Midori wanted to do was leave and wait for Nao to return to headquarters, but she was supposed to keep an eye on the younger redhead, as Nao had a reputation for going overboard. So, for the moment, the only thing keeping her from jamming a pen through her eye to get out of what she knew would quickly be a torture session was the fact that she would get in trouble later on if she did harm herself.

“So, I get the lead here?” Nao gave her a teasing grin as they marched up the walkway of a private resident. The property was lush with trees in the front yard and a foundation with birds bathing in it.

“Just don’t hurt this one,” Midori deadpanned. She knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before the door opened and they were allowed entrance to the large house.

“I can’t make any promises,” Nao replied, her grin positively feral.

Midori shook her head, finding Nao enjoyed this a little too much. Maybe not the interrogating thing, but definitely the idea she might get to hurt someone and it did not matter who the “someone” was. Midori did not understand the fascination there. She just wanted to save lives, after all. Nao wanted to punish people, but she did not seem to know who exactly she wanted to punish.

A servant showed them to a den. They had called ahead, wanting to give their witness some warning of their arrival. It was always better to give people a chance to cooperate. They were generally less hostile and less likely to question Midori’s sanity. There was also less of a chance of Nao doing something reckless.

“What do you think?” Midori asked, looking around the room. It was full of rich decor and books. She wandered over to a bookshelf to find that many of the volumes were classics. It took all of her willpower to not drool. Part of her actually considering pocketing some of the books. Surely she could fit a couple under her jacket… maybe. Shaking her head, she rid herself of that idea.

Nao shrugged, eyes dragging around the room as well. “Rich people can have encounters just like poor people.”

Midori nodded. They had spoken to more than their fair share of rich and poor witnesses as well as everyone in between. These sorts of things knew no class levels because the infection seemed to be all about society. It had even reached Nao when she was younger, which was why she did this, like many others who did. For Midori, it was not so person. She was just curious and had always wanted to be a hero.

Any further conversation they could have had was cut off as the door slid open. A young woman with green hair limped in. She wasted no time sitting down on a couch. Midori and Nao sat across from her.

“Miss Tomoe?” Midori asked to be sure.

“Yes. You said something about wanting to talk about my encounter from a couple of months ago,” Tomoe answered, eyes pinning them. There was something about the way she watched them that bothered Midori, but she kept that to herself. They needed this information, after all. But, just in case, Midori decided to keep a healthy distance from her, pushing her chair back just a little more.

“We were hoping you’d tell us what happened,” Nao prompted Tomoe. Midori pulled out her notepad, better suited to keeping the minutes while Nao did her thing.

Tomoe nodded. “And what does it matter to you? No one ever explained that to me. Each time you guys have contacted me, no one’s told me when you even care. What does it matter to you people? The police thought I was on drugs and charged me for reckless endangerment. Me! Not that damned creature.” She growled and her eyes flashed with understandable fury.

“The damned creature?” Nao inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“I don’t know what the hell it was, but it attacked me and my men! I’m still recovering from the wounds! It was like a huge bear, thirsty for blood!” Tomoe insisted, throwing her hands up.

Midori and Nao did not even flinch. They had heard stories like these many times. They understood how dangerous these “damned creatures” could be. Nao had actually lived through it once.

“Can you describe it for us?” Nao inquired.

“Like I said, it was like a damn bear. You’d think animal control would be on this, but instead the police were busy arresting me!” Tomoe replied, throwing her hands up again. Sucking her teeth, she shook her head.

Midori decided she needed to look into this arrest. They had worked many cases and sometimes witnesses were arrested for the actions of the “damned creatures.” But, until then, she would find out what the witness was willing to share.

“What did they arrest you for, if you don’t mind me asking,” Midori chimed in. Nao gave her an annoyed look, as if she was about to get to that question. Midori shrugged.

“Reckless endangerment and all kinds of things that wasn’t my fault. I was just trying to have a night out with my girlfriend and this thing comes and attacks us all!” Tomoe shouted. Her chest began to heave the more she got worked up. Her eyes were wild, too, darting all around the room.

Midori wondered if Tomoe was about to have a panic attack. She had seen a few people go through those when recalling their encounters with these beasts. It was quite understandable.

“Your girlfriend? So, there was another witness?” Nao asked, leaning forward a little.

“Yes! Shizuru-onee-san was there and then that thing took her! It probably ate her. I haven’t heard from her and they won’t let me back in the Den! I know that damned monster hurt her. I’ll destroy it if it did,” Tomoe snarled, making a fist. Her chest still heaved and she panted. Her pupils dilated and her gaze seemed to stare away into nothing.

Nao and Midori shared a look. They had to look for this person. So, the first thing was finding out her full name, which Tomoe gave up as soon as they were able to calm her down some. Midori stored away the name Fujino Shizuru. They would look her up later. Hopefully, she was less animated than this one, who seemed slightly unhinged. Midori wisely did not share that thought, though.

“So, do you remember anything specific about that night?” Nao asked.

Tomoe frowned. “Besides being attacked by an animal? No. I was attacked!” Standing quickly, she almost fell over. After she caught her balance, she yanked up her shirt. Midori looked down quickly, not wanting to be exposed to anything unsavory. Nao did not even blink.

“You can look. She’s showing us some scars,” Nao assured her partner.

Midori’s gaze returned to the proper level. Across Tomoe’s abdomen and lower chest, there were claw marks. The wounds were red and angry, clearly not yet healed. They were almost like burns across Tomoe’s body.

“The damn thing almost gutted me! But, no one believes me! They just think I’m making this up to get out of criminal charges, but I know what I saw!” Tomoe insisted, dropping her shirt and flopping down onto the sofa.

Nao rolled her eyes. “Which doesn’t seem to be much,” she muttered.

Midori glared at the younger woman, but Tomoe did not seem to hear the comment. This was typical. Nao was nasty and snarky, but the witnesses never seemed to notice. If Midori said something like this, it would have been heard loud and clear and she would be arguing with the witness. Again, she hated talking to people.

“Do you think you could give us more details of what happened?” Midori asked.

Tomoe shook her head. “I’m not sure of much beyond that animal attacking us. I got a concussion from a head injury.”

Midori nodded and jotted that down, also making notes about the witness’ behavior. “Understandable.”

“So, what are you two going to do? Go after the thing?” Tomoe arched an eyebrow, almost mocking them, but not quite. Maybe she was daring them into something.

“If there’s something to this, yeah, we will,” Nao stated. “If you don’t have anything else to tell us, we’re going to get going and maybe go after the thing.”

Tomoe frowned. “There is something to this and I’ll kill the damn thing on my own if you don’t. No one stands between me and Shizuru-onee-san.” She growled, sounding very close to savage.

Midori glanced at Nao again, who looked a little worried. Something was a little off about their witness. It was not the usual things, either. Yeah, they were used to getting plenty of false claims from whackos who had all sorts of problems, but there was something just weird about Tomoe. The look in her eyes was almost psychotic. Her twitchiness and threats seemed strange as well.

Midori and Nao said their farewells and then rushed out of the house. Well, Midori rushed and Nao followed behind her. They waited until they were a few blocks away before discussing the situation.

“You think this whole thing is legit or that she’s just cracked?” Nao asked as she put her hands behind her head. She was often relaxed for someone so interested in punching things.

“I’m leaning toward both,” Midori answered.

“You really think this is true? I mean, I know people down at that club and nobody said anything about seeing a werewolf or a big dog or a wolf or a bear. Nothing,” Nao said.

“Those cuts on her belly weren’t made up.”

“Yeah, but she’s nuts. Maybe she did that to herself. Or maybe she’s trying to get out those charges.”

Midori shrugged. “That’s possible, but I’ve seen a lot of Were wounds. I think a Were left those cuts on her.”

“Seems like it was a pretty big Were and why didn’t it kill her if that’s the case? No one was killed during this incident. I mean, yeah, there were a lot of guys wounded, all of whom work for her. This could just be some crazy story to get out of the arrest charges.”

“Let’s find this Fujino Shizuru and see what she says. I don’t remember her being mentioned in any of the incident reports. So, she didn’t get arrested that night and if she was with Tomoe, she should be able to tell us what happened.”

Nao nodded. “All right. You do that, egghead. I’m taking off for the mall!” She charged off before Midori could object.

Midori groaned, but she went off to do her thing. She liked to research, after all. But, she liked to goof off, too, and she should get to go to the mall, too! She groaned.

“Damn it, why didn’t I call the mall first?” Midori threw her hands up. Now, she had to go do an interview on her own.

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru was glad to be back at work, but her heart did not seem to believe it. Every now and then, her heart rate spiked as she walked the halls and set up things for the evening. She could hide it from everyone except Anh, who checked on her constantly. She was certain Natsuki had asked Anh to do so, but she probably did not need to ask. Anh was always the protective older sister Shizuru never had.

“Shizuru,” Anh called.

“Yes?” Shizuru turned to where the older woman’s voice came. She was by the front of the main hall.

“There’s someone here to see you,” Anh informed her.

“To see me?” Shizuru wondered who it was. No one usually bothered her at work, beyond Natsuki of course. Natsuki would just come in, though.

She marched to the front of the room and found Anh standing with a redheaded woman. Shizuru did not know the woman and was not sure why she needed to see her specifically. If she was looking for a job, she could have easily spoken to Anh. In fact, she could have spoken to Anh about anything in regards to the business.

“Hello, Miss…” Shizuru waited for the woman to fill in the blank as she offered her hand.

The redhead wasted no time shaking her hand. “I’m Sagiura Midori. I wanted to talk to you about an incident here a couple of months ago.”

Ruby eyes narrowed for a second, trying to determine what Midori meant by “incident.” The only incident that happened a couple of months ago was the thing with Natsuki and Tomoe. What could Midori want to know about that? The police had investigated and the insurance company had as well. Something was not right here.

Shizuru glanced at Anh, who nodded and walked off. Despite how close she was with Anh, Shizuru had not told her the entire story about what happened that night. Anh knew she was attacked, as that was not something she could keep hidden. Anh also knew Natsuki risked her life to save Shizuru. Anh just did not know how Natsuki had saved Shizuru.

Shizuru turned her complete attention to the redhead. “So, you want to talk to me about something?”

Midori looked around, her brow furrowing. She seemed to be studying the building. Shizuru was not sure what she was looking for. If she was talking about the “incident” that involved Natsuki, then she could be looking for evidence of it happening. Of course, since it was two months ago, the Obsidian Den had been remodeled and all of that happened in the back anyway. The owner wanted to make sure everyone knew the place was safe and made it a little more glamorous than before to attract new clients.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the thing that happened here before,” Midori said.

“Why does it concern you?” Shizuru asked curiously.

“I’m just trying to get to the bottom of it.”

“So, you’re a police officer?” Shizuru kept a neutral tone, but nothing about this woman said police officer or detective or anything of the like. Besides, if she were an officer, she would have shown her badge and introduced herself as such. Maybe she was a reporter, but Shizuru did not understand why she would not say such.

Midori shook her head slightly. “No, I’m not, but my organization has an interest in anomalous activity.”

Shizuru purposely put on a confused face. “What was anomalous about this? It was my understanding that a customer and her bodyguards got rambunctious during a private party. It was in the papers.”

Midori nodded. “A customer?”

“Yes.”

“So, it was just a ruckus caused by a customer?”

“Yes, it was. I hope you’re not a reporter as you’re much too late on this story,” Shizuru remarked, putting on a polite smile.

Midori chuckled. “No, I’m not a reporter and I guess you’re right about being late on the story. I only just got in the country, though, so I only just heard about this. I heard rumors about other things going on.”

Shizuru shook her head. “It wasn’t really anything glamorous if this what you’ve heard about. It was just a rowdy customer.” _But, why does this woman who claims to have just gotten in the country want to discuss this with me specifically?_

Midori gave a little self-deprecating smile. “That’s less exciting than I hoped.”

“To most people it is, yes,” Shizuru replied. There were rumors surrounding what happened and people had been wandering into the club trying to find out if there were any truth to the rumors.

“Wow, this is a lot more boring than I expected,” Midori remarked. “Well, thanks for setting me straight.”

Shizuru nodded. “No problem.”

Midori walked off and Shizuru frowned. That was odd. If Midori was just some person who wanted to find out if the rumors were true, then why did she not ask Anh about it? How was it Midori knew to ask her about it? No, that was definitely odd. _What is she actually looking for?_ Shizuru would discuss it with Natsuki later on and she hoped they would figure something out.

-8-8-8-8-

Midori walked off, feeling like something was strange about Shizuru. It seemed like Shizuru was not telling her the truth, but then again, Shizuru did not seem to have a reason to tell her the truth. It was obvious Shizuru was suspicious of her once she said she was not a cop. So, it could have been that, but she would look into it a little more.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Shizuru tells Natsuki about this weird encounter and Natsuki ends up having a weird encounter of her own.


	3. Barking up the right tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

3: Barking up the right tree

Shizuru went to Natsuki’s apartment after work. Entering the small apartment had an immediate soothing effect on Shizuru. It smelled of Natsuki, which was hard to describe beyond natural and slightly woodsy with a touch of motor oil from her beloved bike. The scent seemed to wrap itself around Shizuru, causing any tension coiled about her to ease and float away. The smell alone assured her, she was somewhere safe and comfortable, somewhere she could be herself.

Natsuki was in front of her television, letting it watch her while she flipped through a magazine. She was still in her pajamas, since she was on break, with her feet tucked underneath her. _Of course she stayed in all day_. Shizuru smiled and shook her head, still unaccustomed to how adorable Natsuki was without meaning to be.

“Hey,” Natsuki greeted her.

Shizuru did not say anything, leaning down to kiss Natsuki’s slightly open mouth. Natsuki returned the kiss and Shizuru sat next to her when they broke apart. Natsuki shifted and nuzzled up to her. Shizuru smiled and embraced her lover.

“I thought you were going out with your sister today,” Shizuru commented. Natsuki would be in regular clothes, still lounging on the couch if she had seen her sister earlier.

Natsuki snorted and glared at her magazine. “Her mother canceled it. She needed to take Alyssa out to see something or some other garbage. She claimed it was an emergency and wouldn’t happen again, but whatever. She does bullshit like this all the time. You’d think it was so wrong to want to see my sister.”

“I think it’s cute you want to spend time with your sister. Is her mother always like this?” Shizuru asked curiously.

“Yes. Her mother is the worse, but whatever. I’m used to it. I just wonder why the hell she agrees to stuff and then pulls out of it at the last minute. I mean, she does this all the time. You’d think Alyssa had the busiest schedule for a ten-year-old, but whatever.”

Shizuru offered Natsuki a sad smile, not that Natsuki saw it. She was still pretending to read her magazine. Shizuru figured Natsuki needed to work through the disappointment of not being able to see her little sister. So, for a while, they were quiet and Shizuru just leaned into Natsuki, enjoying the feel of her.

“How was work?” Natsuki asked, putting the magazine down.

Shizuru gave her love a soft smile. She thought it was delightful that Natsuki would ask her about work, even though Natsuki really did not want to know in any detail. Natsuki always asked, even if she did not want to know. Natsuki also always waited up, even when she had class, if Shizuru was going to come to her apartment.

“My anxiety remains, but it isn’t as strong,” Shizuru admitted. Natsuki was the only one she would admit this to because Natsuki had been the one to bring it up when she first had a full fledge panic attack. The fact that she could not hide from Natsuki, mostly because Natsuki could smell and hear changes within her, made Shizuru confident in sharing things she never would have thought to utter before Natsuki.

“You want me to come up there with you again?” Natsuki asked. She suggested this whenever Shizuru seemed slightly out of sorts, but she always respected Shizuru’s right to say no. Not once had Natsuki just popped up at work to check on her if she told Natsuki “no.” Natsuki understood Shizuru’s need to stand on her own and be able to face her own problems without pushing. Shizuru had never dated anyone who both respected her independence, but was there for her to lean on when she needed it.

“No. I have to be able to make it through on my own, but thank you for offering.” She gave Natsuki a little kiss. “Other than that, I’ve got to oversee the set up for new show for next week.”

Natsuki groaned. This was another aspect of her job that Natsuki disliked – her putting together acts and shows for the club. It was not something Natsuki had yet experienced, as they had not been together long, but they had discussed it. Natsuki had seen enough of the stage shows to last a lifetime and would never like them. She had no desire to have her declared mate sit through what she felt was distasteful and perverted.

Shizuru found Natsuki’s attitude surprisingly sweet and funny. Usually, she would have dismissed someone like Natsuki as a prude, which she believed Natsuki was anyway, but there was something adorable about Natsuki’s shyness, almost innocent nature. Shizuru wanted to get Natsuki comfortable with her job, but also just bodies and sex in general as it was nothing to be ashamed of, but she also did not want to change Natsuki. She was not sure how to go about it, so she just left it alone for now.

“Should I ask about the show?” Natsuki asked.

Shizuru gave her a small smile. “I will listen to ideas and watch several different ones before choosing, probably making suggestions as we go along. Anh will help.”

“Of course,” Natsuki scoffed. “I bet she’s just chomping at the bit.”

“Not really. I know it’s hard to understand, but we’ve grown used to this. It’s not very exciting to Anh anymore.”

Natsuki arched an eyebrow. “And you?”

“Of course it’s not exciting for me. I would be more excited to put on a show for you,” she purred and grinned as a blush burned Natsuki’s face.

“Uh…”

Shizuru chuckled. “I think Natsuki would enjoy it, too.”

Natsuki opened her mouth, like she wanted to reply, but nothing came out. She swallowed so hard that Shizuru could see her pale throat move. Not to mention, the sound of it bounced off of the walls. Shizuru chuckled again. She felt like she fell more in love with Natsuki every interaction because she found everything Natsuki did so damned lovable.

“Idiot,” Natsuki said gruffly, trying to save face. Shizuru also loved this tough-girl act Natsuki liked to put on. There was no doubt that Natsuki was tough, but the way she tried to act so macho was unnecessary.

“That is horrible pet name, Natsuki,” Shizuru teased, momentarily tickling Natsuki’s stomach.

Green eyes rolled at her antics as Natsuki wiggled a bit. Shizuru had mercy and stopped. She smiled and stored away the information of Natsuki being ticklish for a later date. She would have to explore that in detail soon. They settled again and Shizuru decided to bring up what she felt was a significant visit.

“There was a woman who came by, asking about the incident a couple of months ago,” Shizuru said, wanting it to seem casual, but she knew Natsuki would pick up on things, no matter how trivial she tried to sound.

Natsuki adjusted, sitting up a little more and focusing on Shizuru. “What did she want? She wasn’t just one of the tourists that’ve been showing up to see the ‘gun fight’ at the Obsidian Den?”

Shizuru shook her head. “She was interested more in the other myths about the Den.” And there were tons of myths and stories about the Den now. Once, those myths and stories just revolved around the nature of the Den, but now they included theories about what happened there a couple of months ago. It could be irksome, especially when she, Anh, or others were just trying to do their jobs.

Natsuki studied Shizuru closely. “She asked you about the ‘monster’ that was there? Or the ‘wild animal’ or whatever the hell everyone has been calling it?”

“It’s not so much that she was looking for that. I’ve told you people show up looking for evidence on that. The worrisome thing is that she asked for me personally. She had Anh right in front of her, but asked for me.”

Natsuki’s brow wrinkled as a frown settled on her face. “Why did she ask for you?”

“This is what I’ve been wondering. It seemed odd.” There was no reason for someone to ask for her personally because no one knew she was involved in the incident beyond the people who were involved and some of the police who investigated.

“Yeah, really odd. Was she a police officer? I mean, they know you were in the thick of things.”

Shizuru shook her head. “She wasn’t.”

Natsuki’s forehead creased more. “Do you think they leaked your name or something?”

Shizuru shook her head. “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s nothing. It seemed quite odd to me.” Truthfully, it troubled her. Something was wrong, but she could not put her finger on it.

Natsuki nodded. Shizuru felt better telling Natsuki about it, a bit more secure. This was a strange thing, but she was used to it with Natsuki. She had never dated someone who she looked to for safety, always knowing she could take care of herself. While she did not doubt herself, it was incredible to know Natsuki was there in case something went wrong. She could rely on Natsuki for anything and she felt like Natsuki would never fail her.

Moving, Shizuru rested against Natsuki, almost sitting in her lap. She sighed when she felt Natsuki nuzzle her hair, but then she pulled away.

“I haven’t showered yet,” Shizuru said. Natsuki’s nose was sensitive and could probably smell the whole Obsidian Den on her. She did not want to cause Natsuki any real discomfort.

“It’s okay. Underneath all of the other stuff, you’re there.”

Shizuru smiled. Natsuki always said just the right thing, even if it was blunt or strange in some manners. Natsuki just had a way of making her feel comfortable in her own skin. She had no idea this would be how things turned out when she first took interest in Natsuki what seemed like a lifetime ago. She loved this feeling. She loved Natsuki.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki felt the need to go check on Shizuru at work a few days later. She did not want Shizuru to see her up there because she knew Shizuru was trying to get back to normal. She needed Shizuru to regain her confidence then. She also respected the fact that Shizuru could handle herself. She did not want to be some stranger stalker girlfriend either.

But, she did not like the idea of someone coming up there and asking for Shizuru by name about an incident no one knew Shizuru was involved in. This could be some new plot by Tomoe, after all. She checked to see if Anh suspected anything from the visitor or if anyone else had been sneaking around Shizuru. Everything seemed to be all right, though.

“Maybe it was another were,” Natsuki considered, trying to figure out why someone would ask for Shizuru personally. Even if it were someone like her, that did not explain why the person would know to ask for Shizuru personally. A were would come see her, not her mate.

Someone involved in what happened or someone trying to get involved had come to see Shizuru, Natsuki figured. She was not sure what the person wanted to achieve, but the person had obviously done some research. Natsuki was not in the mood for more excitement, so she decided to try to get ahead of this thing. She was a hunter, after all. Never prey, except for when Shizuru was on the hunt anyway, and then she did not very much mind.

Natsuki went to stake out Tomoe’s home to see if maybe Tomoe was plotting anything. Tomoe seemed hold up, still limping from wounds Natsuki had personally inflicted on this woman who dared to harm her mate. She shuffled around her home, took some phone calls, and read, but did not do anything suspicious for the day. Tomoe was probably more worried about her court date, but Natsuki would not put anything past her. She would keep an eye on the little brat.

With no other clues as to who might have approached Shizuru or why, Natsuki decided to just go see her lover. She would take Shizuru home, maybe find out if something else happened. She went to Shizuru’s office instead of going to the main hall, not wanting to see the stage since she knew business was in full swing by now.

Shizuru was not in her office, not that Natsuki expected her to be. Shizuru was undoubtedly wandering the main hall, rubbing elbows with the customers and making sure no one harassed the employees. Natsuki resisted the urge to raid Shizuru’s mini-fridge, which was just filled with tea boxes and soy-based products that made the Wolf in Natsuki gag. Instead, she flopped down on the couch and waited.

“Natsuki!” Shizuru chirped as she entered, finding Natsuki curled up on her sofa.

Natsuki yawned. “Hey.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Natsuki sat up and smiled a little. “I figured I’d take you home.”

“On your bike?”

Natsuki chuckled because she had walked. “Actually, I guess I was hoping you could drive us to your apartment.”

Shizuru smiled and her eyes shined in a way that let Natsuki know Shizuru thought she was cute. Shizuru was the only allowed such a thought, beside her mother anyway. Shizuru was the only one she would not get cross with, at least sometimes anyway.

-8-8-8-8-

Midori watched Shizuru, having an idea that the club manager was key to this whole matter. She had Nao check out the inside of Shizuru’s work after she found it was a “gentlemen’s club” or whatever. Nao was more comfortable with that sort of thing. Besides, Yoko would have her head if she set foot on the premises during business hours. She also researched people in Shizuru’s life and the ebony-haired woman who walked off with her was a newcomer. She would have to be investigated.

Midori followed them without trying to draw any attention to herself, but noticed that the woman with Shizuru glanced over her shoulder several times just from their short trip to the car. Midori wondered why the girl was so paranoid, but she would not stop to ask, of course. She just made sure to keep her distance. She took a few pictures while she could, even though she was not sure they would be so good considering how far back she was from them.

The pair went to Shizuru’s apartment and stayed there for the night, making this one of the many boring stakeouts in Midori’s life. Midori did not think this was odd, but figured the new person was important to Shizuru’s life if she was with Shizuru at work and went home with her. Shizuru might have told this new girl about the incident at work a couple of months ago, so Midori might want to talk to her, as soon as she found out who the person was. Midori got on her phone.

“Hey, Yukino, it’s Midori. I need you to look up any dark-haired, green-eyed girls in Fujino Shizuru’s life,” Midori said.

“You don’t have anything more than that?” Yukino asked in disbelief.

“Why should I need anymore? You’ll do your usual computer magic with just that,” Midori snickered.

“You do realize my ‘computer magic’ is similar to your reading books, which means the more information I have, the easier it is to do,” Yukino calmly pointed out.

“Nah, it’s a lot more reading involved for me,” Midori remarked.

“Midori,” Yoko barked.

Midori yelped and almost fell over, which would have been horrible since she was perched in a tall tree. She noted the mystery woman in Shizuru’s apartment came to the window and looked in her direction. Midori held still and only moved when the other woman walked off. Midori slinked away, putting more distance between herself and the apartment.

“Yoko, what are you doing there at this hour?” Midori asked with a nervous laugh.

“Trying to find you. Where are you?” Yoko demanded.

“I’m working.”

“All night?”

“Yes, all night. You know this Shizuru girl works at an after hours club. I can’t watch her during regular times. Come on, cut me a break.”

“I thought Nao was handling that,” Yoko said in a tone that let Midori know she glared as she spoke. Some poor wall probably had a hole burned into it thanks to Yoko’s death stare. _Better a wall than me, though_.

Midori let out a nervous giggle. “She was… is! She is. But, I take over after Shizuru leaves the Obsidian Den. I know she’s hiding something and I might be able to get to it if I can talk to people she’s close to. I think the girl she’s with right now might be the key to the whole thing since she’s clearly spending the night with Shizuru. I’m sure she told her something out it.” Midori knew she was babbling, but she needed to make sure Yoko understood she had not done anything wrong.

“Then why don’t you interview her?”

“Well, I will as soon as I learn more about her. I don’t even know her name. I was hoping Yukino would look it up.”

“How can you have Yukino doing this sort of thing if you don’t have a name?” Yoko asked, almost as if she suspected something.

Midori groaned. _Why does she always think I’m up to something? I haven’t done anything!_ “I gave her a description. Shouldn’t that enough?” She could not help feeling badgered and she imagined anyone around Yoko right now was laughing at her.

“Why do you make everything more difficult than it needs to be? At least send her a picture.”

Now, Midori suspected Yukino had called Yoko over from wherever she was, if only for more information and to get Midori chewed out. Grumbling to herself, Midori send several pictures she had snapped earlier and then decided to make her way back to headquarters, if only to make sure Yoko did not think she was hanging out at the Obsidian Den.

-8-8-8-8-

“Natsuki, come away from the window,” Shizuru called as she placed dinner on the table for them. It was light, but Natsuki needed to eat every few hours or she would get cranky. Natsuki had managed to control herself on the ride home, but her stomach had growled loudly a couple of times in the car.

“I feel like there was someone out there,” Natsuki replied, doing as ordered.

“I’m sure there was. It’s not unheard of for people to be out and about, even at this hour.” Shizuru threw a teasing smile over her shoulder at her lover.

Natsuki playfully sneered. “Like they were watching us, though. Like when we were walking to the car back at the Den. It’s weird.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing and if it is, you’ll figure it out,” Shizuru replied with a confident smile. It was only after those words left her mouth that she realized how much pressure she could be placing on Natsuki with her praise. Natsuki eased her worry with a simple smile, though. The way Natsuki squared her shoulders made Shizuru realize she would have to praise Natsuki more often.

Natsuki did not say anything, just sat for food. She packed away more than Shizuru, who really just wanted to go to bed after a long, hot shower. The shower took place right after food, but it was taken alone. Not the way Shizuru liked to spend her showers now that she had Natsuki, but Natsuki was rather shy about intimacy. At least she did not have to go to bed alone.

Shizuru cuddled into Natsuki in a way that she never had a lover before, not that she had many before Natsuki. She had never really cared for sharing her bed much before Natsuki. It used to be, activities were had and both parties went their separate ways. Shizuru could not even imagine this with Natsuki.

“I like having you here,” Shizuru confessed in the dark as she rested her head on Natsuki’s shoulders. Natsuki’s arm around her made her smile.

“I like being here,” Natsuki admitted.

Shizuru grinned. “Aw, Natsuki likes me.”

The biker growled. “Cut it out. We should get to sleep.”

“Should we? You have me pressed against you, dressed in a rather flimsy night shirt and you only wish to sleep?” Shizuru drove her tease home by placing a soft kiss to Natsuki neck. She smiled when Natsuki shuddered against her.

Natsuki growled again. “Shizuru, don’t.”

“Why not? We’ve already done it before,” she pointed out. It had taken plenty of coaxing the few times they had. Natsuki was very reluctant because she felt like whenever they were intimate, it drew her closer to Shizuru, which was not a bad thing, but she did not think Shizuru completely understood what she meant when she said “mate.” Shizuru wondered if Natsuki realized she actually agreed with Shizuru’s parents about their relationship.

“I know, but…” Natsuki whimpered as Shizuru’s lips traveled her delicious skin. “But… we should wait…”

“What would we be waiting for, my dear Natsuki? We’ve done it already,” Shizuru pointed out. Their first time had been a couple of days after Natsuki saved her from Tomoe. She had so many feeling for Natsuki in those moments that she had to jump Natsuki or she feared she would overflow from the emotions. It had sated her… for a little while anyway.

“I know… It’s just… Shizuru, you know I love you, right?” Natsuki held her a little tighter, almost as if she was fearful of the response.

Shizuru smiled. “I do know that.”

“I just… I don’t think you really know what you’re getting into.”

Frowning, Shizuru sat up slightly, needing to look Natsuki in the eye. “I know exactly what I’m getting into as I would follow Natsuki anywhere.”

“Yeah, I know you say that now, but do you think that maybe your feelings are because I pulled you out of a stressful situation?”

Shizuru offered Natsuki a small, thankful smile before leaning down to kiss her softly. Natsuki accepted and kissed her back. Shizuru felt small sparks go through her just from touching Natsuki’s lips.

“Natsuki, I know you can tell what you do to me and it’s not because you pulled me out of a dangerous and stressful situation. My heart belongs to you,” Shizuru promised.

Natsuki reached up and caressed Shizuru’s cheek. “It’s a heavy weight, Shizuru, carrying my heart around. I mean, this is seriously for life.”

Shizuru chuckled. “I understand that, Natsuki. I also understand you’re not used to people being close to you. I can only wonder how Mai worked her way so close to you.”

“Mai is practically a litter mate with me, even though we’ve got different parents. We’ve grown up together, so she gets me. But, I know it’s tough on her to get me and try to be there for me. I’m difficult and stubborn and grouchy. I don’t want that for you.”

“I want that for me, though. I want to be close to you, Natsuki. I want to take in all of you, even the parts that are difficult, stubborn, and grouchy. You have my heart, so please, let me in completely,” Shizuru requested.

Shizuru was surprised when Natsuki pulled her in for another kiss. Natsuki never initiated anything that could be mistaken for affection beyond lying her head in Shizuru’s lap. There was passion there, but not burning hot desire. The affection was calm and deep, like an ocean, and it slowly took Shizuru under. She would gladly drown in Natsuki.

Natsuki also broke the kiss and caressed Shizuru’s face with her thumb. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said softly. “I care about you so much.”

“I know you do. I need you to trust that I feel the same,” Shizuru replied. “I know it’s hard for you, but I’m here. I want to be here. I’ll always be here.”

Natsuki smiled and her eyes twinkled, like she knew those words to be true. This was not the first time for this reaction. Shizuru knew she would just have repeat those words over and over again until Natsuki fully accepted and carried the words with her always. So, part of etching those words into her heart meant she had to reinforce the words with actions.

Just as Natsuki settled back into her pillow, Shizuru pounced. She straddled Natsuki’s lap and leaned down for another, deeper kiss. Natsuki returned the kiss and Shizuru grabbed Natsuki’s hands, placing them on her waist. As Natsuki pulled away to breathe, Shizuru shed her nightshirt. There would be no more excuses that night.

-8-8-8-8-

Midori could hardly believe what Yukino found out about Fujino Shizuru’s little houseguest in less than a day. It took some work since unlike most twenty-somethings, Shizuru did not spend a lot of time in social media beyond helping to promote the Obsidian Den. But, her friends were not so dull and once she got those little breadcrumbs, she worked quickly.

Midori hung out in the little office Yukino usually worked in, wanting her reports as soon as possible. She felt like they were onto something hot, so they needed to stick with it. They needed to make the world safe from whatever the hell it was that hurt Tomoe and tore up the Obsidian Den. _Damned beasts. They think we’re all just prey or playthings for their amusement and abuse_.

“So, her name is Kuga Natsuki,” Yukino reported as information flooded her computer screen.

“Kuga?” Midori echoed, tapping her chin. The name sounded familiar.

“According to the database, that is the name of one of the oldest packs in Japan,” Yukino replied.

Midori frowned. “She’s doing the werewolf?”

“Well, I don’t know about that. It doesn’t say so in the file,” Yukino commented.

Midori gave her a flat look, which Yukino did not react to. Not that she expected Yukino to react. She just wished the computer whiz would stop being so literal.

“Fujino took this wolf to her apartment and the girl didn’t leave when I did. She’s doing the wolf and that’s why she didn’t want to talk about it. She knows that thing is a monster.” _Stupid girl! Doesn’t she realize that beast will tear her apart the second she loses interest in her!_

“You’re making a lot of assumptions, Midori-san. You need to be sure. Kuga might be a member of the Kuga pack or she just might have the misfortune of being named Kuga,” Yukino reasoned.

“And also happen to be dating the woman who was at the center of the incident?”

Yukino frowned now and her brow furrowed. “Didn’t you say your witness was dating Shizuru?” Turning to her computer, she brought up the notes from the interview. “The Tomoe girl claimed Fujino was her girlfriend.”

“Sounds like we need to investigate further,” Nao commented as she stepped into the small communications room.

“Lemme guess, you’re offering to go to the Obsidian Den?” Midori commented, folding her arms across her chest.

Nao smirked. “Well, we all know you can’t go. I mean, you could, but we all know you’d die right after.”

Midori could not argue that one. She would definitely die and she would not be able to hunt the damned creature, who she was sure was that Kuga Natsuki. She wanted to be part of that hunt, wanted to make the streets of Japan safe again.

“I’ll talk to Shizuru. She won’t be able to dance around questions from me,” Nao vowed.

“I don’t want to talk to Tomoe again,” Midori sighed. That girl gave her the creeps big time.

“Take Haruka-chan. She’ll get answers,” Yukino suggested.

Midori laughed. “I can get those sort of answers.”

“Without the verbal mishaps,” Nao chuckled.

“Leave Haruka-chan alone,” Yukino pouted.

Midori snickered and tapped Nao on the shoulder as a signal to get going. Nao took off, heading back to the Obsidian Den. With luck and skill, Nao would get proper answers from Shizuru more than likely. Before Midori went to see Tomoe again, she had one last thing to do, which meant she had to go see Yoko. She just hoped the scientist was not upset.

“Hey, Yoko,” Midori greeted the doctor with a huge grin.

Yoko turned away from her shelf, hands in her lab coat. The lab was just as small as the communications room. Yoko did not seem to mind. They were a small operation, after all, since they were relatively new to this.

“Good morning,” Yoko greeted her.

“Morning” Midori grinned. “So… I’m going to go collect a sample from a suspected were.”

“All right.”

“All right.”

“And I might have to go by the Obsidian Den to do it,” Midori said.

Yoko frowned and glanced at her counter for a moment. “I thought Nao was investigating that place.”

“She’s sticking with Shizuru, but the creature might be her girlfriend, Kuga Natsuki.”

The frowned deepened. “Your report says Shizuru was the girlfriend of your witness, Tomoe.”

“I think Tomoe lied about that.” _I think Tomoe lied about a lot of things, but there’s still something going on here_. _I can’t just let a creature wander around. Someone could end up dead if we don’t do something_.

“Well, if she lied about that, who’s to say the rest of her testimony was the truth? Maybe she did exactly what the papers claim she did.”

Midori nodded. “I’ve considered that. I’m going to go talk to her again, but I also think there might be something to this Kuga girl. Yukino looked her up and the name is the name of one of Japan’s oldest packs.”

Yoko studied her, eyes narrowed and intense. “So, you think there’s still a case even with a lying witness?”

Midori shrugged. “Just because she lied about one thing doesn’t mean she lied about everything.”

Yoko nodded, but she did not look completely convinced by it. “I suppose. So, you think Kuga will be at the Obsidian Den?”

“Maybe. She met Shizuru there after work and then they retired Shizuru’s apartment. Maybe she’ll accompany her to work or something. I’m just trying to get a line on Kuga to follow her and confirm her status.”

“That could take weeks.”

Midori scoffed. “I know, but we have to start somewhere. This could be nothing.”

“It could be.”

“But, we need to make sure. The creature has already shown it can be violent.”

Yoko nodded and grabbed Midori into a tight hug. “Be careful.”

Midori returned the embrace and pulled back with a grin on her face. “I always am.”

She took off before Yoko could say anything back. She appreciated Yoko and everything she did, but sometimes she could not help feeling nagged and sometimes even patronized by the doctor. Yoko did not fully believe in their cause, but stuck around to help anyway. Midori was all but certain Yoko stuck around for her, which she appreciated, but she wished Yoko was behind them a little more so she did not feel so second-guessed. She shook those thoughts away. She had a lot to do, after all.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki went to Tomoe’s house, wanting to find out if she was up to something. Getting onto the property and finding a hiding place was not much of a problem. Tomoe was with some blond man. He looked familiar to Natsuki, but she could not quite place his face. His smell was even more familiar.

“Mister Smith, I’m not sure if this would be the best of ideas,” Tomoe told him. She sat in an armchair while her guest was on the couch with a cup on tea in his hand.

“I assure you, you’re a perfect candidate. I’m surprised this doesn’t appeal to you,” the blond man commented.

“Oh, it does appeal to me, but I’m not in the best of shape right now.”

“You’d heal. This technology is perfect and everything works. We’ve come to a point where we could use people like you, though.”

Tomoe nodded. Natsuki was not sure what they were talking about. She came too late into the conversation. The more they spoke, the more it seemed like some job opportunity he wanted to offer Tomoe. Before they could get into depth, the bell rang and Tomoe was informed there was someone named Midori who wanted to see her. Natsuki decided to take her leave while Tomoe was distracted. The decision was slightly influenced when Mister Smith looked in her direction and stared, almost like he knew she was there. She did not want to take that chance, but she was still a little curious as to what was going on and if he actually saw her.

-8-8-8-8-

Midori went to check on Tomoe. She wanted to know why the girl had lied to her, but Tomoe turned her away because of a visitor. Midori only caught a glimpse of the blond man sitting with Tomoe. She would have thought more on it if only she did not spot a figure in the distance.

“Is someone stalking Tomoe?” Midori muttered and decided to go take a closer look.

Creeping through the property, Midori drew close enough to make out pale skin and black hair before the stalker took off. Midori gave chase, wanting to know who was watching her witness. By the time they made it to the main street, she had lost whoever it was. Frowning, Midori looked around and then suddenly turned, holding a gun out.

“Show yourself!” she ordered, aiming at a tree some distance away. She probably would not be able to hit whoever it was, but hopefully the person would not call her bluff.

The person did not move, though, so Midori felt like she had no choice. She opened fire, knowing she would not hit anything, but a body fell out of the tree. Only thing was, the person landed on their feet and charged Midori. She barely had a chance to gather what was happening before the person was in her face and she could see it was Kuga Natsuki.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Natsuki demanded with a snarl, grabbing Midori around the shoulders.

Midori struggled to get away from the almost crushing grip, but Natsuki held her tightly. The strength itself served to prove Natsuki was the beast to Midori, but she tried to fight anyway. Struggling proved useless, only having them fall over. Natsuki pressed against her, demanding again to know what Midori was doing. Midori tried to raise her gun again, needing to get this creature off of her before she ended up in worse shape than those poor men at the Obsidian Den. Instead, the gun went off in the struggle.

Natsuki gasped and backed off, holding side. A blotch of crimson quickly spread over the white of her hoodie and her blood dripped onto the sidewalk. Midori gawked, hoping she had not just killed a regular girl, but it was impossible to believe considering how strong she was. If she was what Midori suspected, then she was as good as dead… as far as Midori knew anyway.

“What the hell did you do?” Natsuki growled, putting up a hand to see it was covered in blood.

“Eat silver, monster,” Midori replied.

Natsuki snarled again, but instead of moving forward, she stumbled back. Shaking her head, she was clearly fighting the inevitable. Midori just watched, waited, and hoped she had done the right thing.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: does Natsuki die from being shot by silver?


	4. Turn tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

4: Turn tail

The afternoon was cool and the day was calm, but Natsuki was neither. Natsuki growled, her teeth a little sharper and her gaze narrowed. She was quite incredulous someone had taken a shot at her. She had been shot at too many times in the past month as far as she was concerned. Making matters worse, it burned! Clutching her side, it felt like someone had poured acid in the wound.   
  
“You shot me with silver?” Natsuki snarled at the redhead who dared point a gun at her. This woman knew what she was then. _But, why the hell did she shoot me? Is she a friend of Tomoe’s? Is that why she was hanging out near Tomoe’s house?_  
  
“Now, you die, creature!” the stranger practically cheered.   
  
Natsuki growled again, her entire face shifting. She had a few choice words for the dead woman in front her, but those would have to wait until after she had her gunshot wound looked over. While not in fear of dying, eventually the burn would spread and she would be in a special hospital. So, yeah, she definitely needed to have her wound looked at before anything else.

Before she could even think about who she would go to for that, her mind realized she knew this woman’s scent. She had smelled hints of her on Shizuru and she had smelled this scent when she thought they were being followed. This woman had been around Shizuru before, maybe even tracked them. This woman could be out to hurt her mate. _Shizuru!_

Turning, Natsuki took off in the direction of the Obsidian Den. She had to make sure Shizuru was all right. She moved much too fast for that redhead to keep up, but if that woman knew just a little about weres, especially Wolves, then it would not be difficult to figure out where she was going. But, then again, she doubted the woman was completely knowledgeable about Wolves to shoot Natsuki in the side of all places and thought she would die.

 _But, she did know enough to shoot me with silver_. _This shit burns like a bitch!_ Of course, the burn did not slow her down. If something happened to Shizuru, the burn would not stop her from ripping that stupid woman apart either.

  
Natsuki made it to the Obsidian Den faster on foot than on her bike this time. She barged in, ignoring any and everyone who was not Shizuru. Going directly to Shizuru, she pulled the tawny-haired woman away with her.   
  
“Natsuki, what’s going on?” Shizuru inquired, walking with Natsuki, who set a very brisk pace.  
  
“Hunter… After me,” Natsuki replied, panting. The redhead had to be a hunter unless she was just a madwoman that shot Natsuki for no reason. _But, then again, a madwoman wouldn’t know to shoot me with goddamn silver!_ She wanted to scratch her stomach until it tore open to get soothe the burning sensation slowly spreading.  
  
“A hunter? What do you mean?” Shizuru asked, but she kept moving with Natsuki, like a mate should. Then she noticed the wound. “Oh, my goodness. Natsuki, what happened? Why are you bleeding?” She put her hands to the bloodstain on Natsuki’s shirt. Natsuki moved her hand to the wound and Shizuru put pressure on it.  
  
Natsuki shook her head, walking Shziuru into the large parking lot of the Obsidian Den. “Hunter. Explain… Later.”

“Are you all right? What do we do? I mean, can we go to a hospital?”

“We don’t need one. Explain later. Totally fine.” Natsuki panted a little for that response. She needed medical attention or she would start to scratch and then need even more medical attention.

Shizuru did not ask any more questions, but she pressed Natsuki to her. The action was a good idea as it helped keep Natsuki calm and made her forget about scratching her wound. Natsuki tried to think where they could go and be safe. She had to think quickly since the hunters probably knew about Shizuru’s job. If the hunters had been watching them for a while then they knew about both apartments and their parents’ homes. Natsuki knew just where to go.   
  
“Drive to Mai’s apartment,” Natsuki requested as they got into Shizuru’s car. She sighed, almost falling into the seat.

Shizuru belted Natsuki in and then jumped into the driver’s seat. “What’s going on, Natsuki? Why are you bleeding?” she inquired again, but she obeyed and drove fast without orders. 

“Fucking were hunter shot me,” Natsuki hissed. Gritting her teeth, she kept pressure on the wound. It would keep bleeding until that silver came out.   
  
Blood colored eyes went wide and she glanced over at Natsuki. “A Wolf hunter? There are people that hunt you?”  
  
“I’ve actually never met one until today. I always thought it was our version of the boogieman.” She heard plenty of stories, but they always seemed like tales told to frighten pups or just to be funny. No one seriously ever told her or any other Wolf she knew to watch out for hunters.  
  
“Will you be all right?” Shizuru’s eyes strayed to the growing bloodstain once more.  
  
Natsuki waved off the concern with a couple of fingers. “Yeah, as soon as we get to Mai, I’ll take care of it. You know me and bullet wounds.”  
  
Shizuru nodded, but did not say anything. Natsuki was grateful for the silence, but she really wished Shizuru did not look so worried. Reaching over, she put her only blood-free finger on Shizuru’s leg. This simple action seemed the furrow lines marring Shizuru’s forehead and helped her heart slow down some.

“I’ll be fine,” Natsuki whispered. Shizuru nodded again. Her body remained somewhat tense, but Shizuru was not as bad as before. _I guess she’ll just have to see it for herself_. Once they got to Mai’s house, everything would fine.

The trip was quick, but by the time they got there, Natsuki felt like her whole side being stuck by a red-hot poker. She actually groaned when she saw Mai’s building because they would have to climb stairs and she could hardly move with her torso being on fire. Shizuru had to help her out of the car and she had to lean against Shizuru. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki kept her palm against her wound and did not scratch.

“Come on, Natsuki. We’re practically here,” Shizuru assured her.

Natsuki nodded and tried not to think about how weak she probably looked in front of her mate right now. They hurried upstairs, four flights in all, with Natsuki hunched over in pain. The door for the apartment opened before they as soon as hit the hall. 

“Natsuki, Mikoto says she smells your blood,” Mai said as she poked her head out of the door.   
  
“Then the blasted cat isn’t nose-blind,” Natsuki grunted, stumbling through the door with Shizuru’s support.   
  
Mai gasped and her eyes went wide as she focused on Natsuki’s mostly crimson hoodie. “What happened? What did you do?” That sounded like an accusation.  
  
“Why is always me?” Natsuki countered as she collapsed on the couch. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her sweaty brow with her shirtsleeve. Leaning back, she wished she could just sink into the plush, brown leather.  
  
“Because you always get into trouble,” Mai replied with a scoff. She even had the nerve to roll her eyes.   
  
“Not always,” Natsuki grumbled. She pulled off her shirt without thought. It was ruined, so she would not be able to wear it again and she needed to get it out of the way for her wound to be examined.   
  
There was another, sharper gasp from Mai. “Natsuki, you’re going to get blood all over my sofa!”

“And my spot!” Mikoto chimed in, popping up behind Mai and glaring at Natsuki.

“Oh, excuse me! I’m only shot here!” Natsuki barked, pointing to her gunshot.  
  
“Go to the bathroom, now!” Mai practically roared and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.   
  
Natsuki growled and was fully prepared to stay right there until Shizuru gave her a stern look. Curling her lip, Natsuki marched off to the bathroom. She made sure to slam the door. Childish, she knew, but necessary as far as she was concerned because she was pissed. 

-8-8-8-8-

“She’ll be all right, won’t she?” Shizuru asked Mai as soon as Natsuki was behind the closed bathroom door.   
  
“I’ll be fine!” Natsuki shouted in response. Of course, she could still hear them clear as day. Shizuru wondered if she would ever actually get used to dating a Wolf.   
  
Mai chuckled. “She’ll be fine.”   
  
Shizuru wanted to believe that, but Natsuki had been so pale on the ride over. She had sweated clean through her shirt. There had been no color in her lips. Her wound had not healed at all, like it had when she had been shot back at the Obsidian Den. There seemed to be more going on here, but Natsuki did not want to say.   
  
“Trust me, Shizuru-san. Natsuki has been shot before. Plus, I’ve seen her walk away from massive accidents unscathed. She’s tough,” Mai promise.   
  
Shizuru knew that intellectually, having witnessed Natsuki survive a gunshot wound. But, emotionally, she was a wreck. Her hands shook now that she did not need to support Natsuki’s weight and her heart sped up against since Natsuki was not nuzzled safely against her. She needed to do something.  
  
“Mai-san, may I please use your kitchen?” Shizuru requested. Natsuki would be ravenous when she was done. The least Shizuru could do was have food waiting.   
  
Mai nodded and motioned to the kitchen. “Please do. I’ll go help Natsuki. I want to make sure she hasn’t bled all over everything.” She marched off into the bathroom.  
  
Shizuru moved on automatic in the kitchen and began working. Mai’s kitchen was larger than Natsuki’s, but then again Mai’s apartment was bigger than Natsuki. It was also homier than Natsuki’s with pictures and other sentimental possessions around. There were several pictures of Mai with Natsuki around. _Why is that Natsuki’s home doesn’t have pictures of her best friend?_ But, then again, Natsuki’s home barely had things of Natsuki’s in it.

As Shizuru pulled out items to create a meal, she noticed Mikoto watched her from behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Golden eyes followed Shizuru with great interest and there was the occasional sniff to the air as Shizuru combined things. Shizuru made sure she prepared enough for Mikoto, too, knowing she could eat almost as much as Natsuki.

Shizuru often wondered if Mikoto was also a Wolf, but her behavior did not suggest such. She seemed more like a cat, which Shizuru thought was cute. Everything stopped when a loud, pained yell tore through the air.   
  
“Goddamn it, Mai! Are you trying to burn a hole straight though me?” Natsuki snarled. The bathroom door was ripped open with such force it rattled wall.  
  
Natsuki stormed out, still topless. Shizuru was surprised at how open Natsuki was with her body around Mai and Mikoto. The first time she tried to get Natsuki naked, the biker almost passed out from blood loss, as she had blushed redder than a tomato. Shizuru did not dwell on that as Mai exited the bathroom chuckling and rubbing her hands together.   
  
“You’re so dramatic, Natsuki. The wound is sealed, is it not? You can fix it properly when you’re back at full strength,” Mai replied.   
  
Shizuru’s eyes wandered down to the shot to see it appeared to be burned. Shizuru could only wonder what happened in the bathroom. Maybe she would ask, but probably not. If she knew anything from the trio was they would only reveal things when they were ready. She remembered trying to get Natsuki to explain her relationship with Mai and Natsuki acted like it was a huge secret. Mai had been much more open about it.  
  
Mai was Natsuki’s dearest friend, even if Natsuki never wanted to admit. They were very comfortable together and seemed to think everything they did together was perfectly normal behavior. At first, Shizuru assumed Mai was also a werewolf, but that did not seem to be the case. There was something different about Mai, but no one ever said what it was.   
  
“I’ll fix you,” Natsuki grumbled, shaking her fist at Mai, who only laughed more. Natsuki then turned her attention to Shizuru. “You cooking?” Hope shined bright in her eyes.  
  
“I thought it would be best,” Shizuru replied. She knew Natsuki required a lot of food as a general rule, but more so when calling forth the wolf within, which she needed to do to heal her wound.   
  
Natsuki only nodded and joined Mikoto at the counter, watching Shizuru as if she worked on the most important project on Earth. Within minutes, the food was done and Natsuki practically drooled. Mikoto seemed to do the same. Natsuki growled at the smaller girl when Shizuru fixed her a plate.   
  
“Mine,” Natsuki said, glaring down at Mikoto.   
  
“Natsuki,” Shizuru scolded her as she piled food onto a plate for Natsuki. She was not sure if Natsuki was being possessive of her or the food, but either way, Natsuki knew better.  
  
“I share Mai all the time,” Mikoto argued, frowning at Natsuki. She stomped her foot.  
  
“You’re not sharing Mai. I knew her first. If anything, I’m sharing her,” Natsuki barked, motioning to Mai with both hands.

Mai did not react to the movement, but she stared them both down. Shizuru had seen the move before, but the results always surprised her. Natsuki and Mikoto tensed a bit and whimpered.   
  
“No one is sharing me or Shizuru-san. Now, both of you be quiet and eat,” Mai ordered, pointing to their plates, which sat on the counter that divided the kitchen from the small dining area.    
  
The pair grumbled, but they did as commanded. They pulled up to the counter and glared at each other before they turned their attention to their food. Shizuru and Mai sat down at the table, but they did not eat. Shizuru marveled a bit over how easily Mai controlled both girls, even though she knew she could easily do the same thing with Natsuki.  
  
“So, Natsuki, how did you end up shot?” Mai asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“Stupid dog,” Mikoto snickered.  
  
Natsuki growled and leaned down, as if she was going to do something to Mikoto. She glanced over at Shizuru and Mai, both of whom shook their heads. Natsuki frowned and sighed.

“It was a hunter, I guess. I’ve never actually seen one, but she shot me with silver, so I have to figure it was a hunter,” Natsuki explained.  
  
Mai’s face twisted a little as her eyebrows drew in closer. “Well, what makes you guess?”  
  
“Besides the gunshot wound and the silver, you mean? Mai, the woman shot me with _silver._ Freaking silver, so she knew I was a were,” Natsuki pointed out.  
  
“Shouldn’t silver kill you?” Shizuru asked, even though she was extremely grateful that did not seem to be the case.  
  
Natsuki waved the question off before shoving food into her mouth. “Nah, that’s an old wives tale. Silver hurts more than a regular bullet. It burns like crazy, actually, but it’s not lethal. Silver’s no more lethal to weres than others metals, but we’re like allergic to it. The burning starts wherever the silver is and then it spread out. I would’ve been more likely to tear my ribs open trying to scratch and die like that than this gunshot killing me. Like with anything else, aim is more important and shooting me in the side isn’t going to do much.”  
  
“But, you cried like a baby anyway,” Mikoto teased, her mouth full and rice stuck to the side of her cheek.  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t crying and it hurt. I got shot with freaking silver and then I got this one.” Natsuki motioned to Mai. “Trying to burn holes through me.”  
  
“Overly dramatic,” Mai hummed and then straightened. “Anyway, what are you going to do? Are they hunting you?”  
  
Natsuki shrugged. “I have to assume they are. I don’t know what to do, though. Again, I’ve never seen a hunter before. I thought they weren’t real. I mean, not ‘not real,’ but, you know, gone. It’s not like people believe in weres anymore, so there shouldn’t be a need for a hunter.”  
  
“You’re going to have to go see your parents,” Mai suggested.  
  
Natsuki shook her head and stuffed her mouth again. She finished chewing and then turned back to Mai. “I’m gonna call them. I don’t want to put them in danger by leading the hunters to them.”  
  
“Oh, but it’s fine to lead them to me and Mikoto?” Mai inquired with a smirk. Shizuru thought this was a good point, but Mai seemed to be playing more than anything else. She did not understand.  
  
Scoffing, Natsuki waved her off. “You’ll be fine.”  
  
From the way Natsuk dismissed the whole matter, Shizuru knew there was something more to this. She was more curious than before and as soon as she was certain Natsuki was not in danger any more, she would ask questions. Mai would probably answer them. For now, she just tried to keep up with the conversation.  
  
“I’ll protect Mai,” Mikoto declared and it might have had more impact if Mai did not have to wipe Mikoto’s mouth that very moment to remove rice.  
  
Natsuki snorted. “More like Mai will take care of you, like always.”  
  
“Like Shizuru will take care of you while you’re busy getting shot?” Mikoto countered with a hiss.  
  
“I can take care of Shizuru,” Natsuki snarled, hitting the counter. Shizuru gave Natsuki a look and the biker shoved more food into her mouth, not touching the counter again.  
  
“Oh, yeah? How?” Mikoto asked.  
  
Natsuki scowled and was silent for a moment. She then turned to Shizuru. “If I take you to your parents’ place, can they hide you for a little while? I just need time to take care of this.”  
  
“I am not leaving Natsuki’s side, so Natsuki should figure out a way for us to do this together,” Shizuru replied simply. Natsuki was crazy if she thought Shizuru would leave now.    
  
“Shizuru, this is dangerous. I got shot already and I think that hunter knows Tomoe,” Natsuki pointed out, motioning to the wound on her stomach.  
  
“Yes, I am very aware that Natsuki got shot. This is why I do not plan to leave your side. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t around. The fact that Tomoe might be involved in this only makes me less inclined to leave,” Shizuru replied. After all, this might actually be her mess since she was the one who introduced Tomoe into Natsuki’s life. She would not abandon her beloved now.  
  
Natsuki sighed. “But, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be because of Natsuki. It would be because of the people after Natsuki. This is not your fault,” Shizuru assured her.  
  
Natsuki sighed again and hung her head, a sure sign that she would not argue. Mai grinned at the sight.  
  
“Natsuki, you know she’s not going to leave your side, so you might as well get used to it. Wolves mate for life,” Mai reminded the biker.  
  
“I guess this is true, even if the mate isn’t a Wolf. Okay.” Natsuki nodded. “I won’t try to leave you anywhere, Shizuru, but I need you to understand that if something happens to you, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”  
  
Shizuru smiled. “Nothing will happen, but I am well aware about your reactions.” After all, Natsuki had lost control and transformed into her wolf form in a club full of people to save Shizuru’s virtue. She possibly saved Shizuru’s life that night. “I need you to know, though, I’m stronger than you’ve seen.”  
  
Yelping, Natsuki colored. “I wasn’t saying you weren’t!”

Mai snickered. Shizuru wondered if there was something more to this than just the obvious comedy of Natsuki being embarrassed. There was so much she needed to find out about her beloved’s culture, but she would save that for when they safe.

“Why do you suppose Tomoe is in this with the hunter?” Shizuru asked curiously.

“I went to Tomoe’s house, just to check up on her. She was talking to some guy and the hunter came to her house. She didn’t see the hunter, but still, it was weird for the hunter to show up at her doorstep,” Natsuki explained.

“That is odd. What could be going on there? Do you know who the man was?” Shizuru thought if she had more information, she might be able to connect the dots. She was usually good at that.

Natsuki shook her head. “It just sounded like a job opportunity. He asked her to come in and just see if it was a good fit. She agreed if things are as good as he said. I didn’t hear much beyond that.”

“Did she leave with this man?”

“I don’t know. They were still sitting together when I left.”  
  
Shizuru decided against saying anything more, but she stored this information away. Tomoe might be important to this. She really did not want to see more of Tomoe, but it might be inevitable. She would like a chance to show Natsuki that she was not some damsel in distress, though. She did not need constant sheltering or shielding. She needed to show Natsuki that she could handle things, too.      
  
“So, what’s the plan?” Mai asked.   
  
“Well, I need to talk to my parents. They should know there are hunters about and what their deal is. I also want my dad to look out for Alyssa. I don’t know if the hunters know about her, but if they don’t, I wanna keep it that way,” Natsuki said.   
  
“Is Alyssa around?” Mai asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Natsuki nodded. “Yeah, she came over a few days ago. I think her mother has business in Japan or something.”  
  
“Nice. Hopefully, this won’t escalate and I’ll get a chance to see her,” Mai said.  
  
Natsuki nodded and finished her food. Shizuru got her seconds without her needing to ask. Mai got Mikoto seconds at the same time; also, not needing to be asked. Natsuki messed with her wound, running her fingers over the burn as she ate more slowly.

“Stop that,” Mai scolded Natsuki.

“It itches,” Natsuki countered.  
  
“Maybe we should reopen it and see if there’s still silver in there,” Mai suggested. This idea could have been a joke, but it made Shizuru’s stomach lurch just anyway.  
  
“I don’t think the bullet fragmented. It’s just regular itchy. I pulled all of the bullet out,” Natsuki said before diving into her food again. “Thanks, Shizuru,” she added around a mouthful.  
  
Shizuru smiled. “Any time, Natsuki.” She glanced down at Natsuki’s wound, seeing Natsuki’s free hand still close to it. She would put a bandage over Natsuki’s wound when they got a chance.  
  
“So, you still don’t have a plan,” Mai pointed out.  
  
“Well, Natsuki will take me home,” Shizuru said. Since things were clearly serious, she needed a couple of things to make sure she could stand with her beloved.  
  
Natsuki’s forehead wrinkled. “I thought you didn’t want to go home.”  
  
“No, I don’t want to be left behind. I have things at home that could be of use should this hunter show up again,” Shizuru replied.  
  
Natsuki arched an eyebrow. “What kind of stuff?”  
  
Shizuru laughed. “You’ll see. A girl has to have some secrets.” Natsuki made an adorably confused face at this.  
  
“Well, you should wait for nightfall. Natsuki works better at night and it’ll give her some time to heal,” Mai suggested.  
  
“I’m good,” Natsuki protested. Her fingers moved close to the burn mark on her side and Shizuru slapped her hand away.

Natsuki frowned, but moved her hand. Mikoto chuckled while Mai had better manners and just smiled. Shizuru patted her lover’s shoulder. She did not want to make Natsuki appear ridiculous in front of her friends. She just wanted to make sure Natsuki did not aggravate her wound.

“Besides, I don’t want to stay here too long. They’re looking for me. What the hell would they do if they found you and Mikoto, too?” Natsuki asked Mai.  
  
“Uh… They’d die,” Mikoto answered what seemed like an obvious question to her. There was rice all over her face again.  
  
Shizuru smiled. “I like the way this one thinks.” She patted Mikoto on the head and got a smile along with a cute purr from her. Natsuki growled, but a sharp look from Shizuru kept her from saying anything and she went back to eating her food.  
  
Mai chuckled. “Natsuki, I can see why Shizuru is your chosen mate.”  
  
“Whatever.” Natsuki pouted.  
  
“Anyway, what Mikoto said is true. If they came in here and met all of us, they’d likely die,” Mai said nonchalantly. “So, you should rest up. What good does it do you to go out with a pained, itchy side with your mate next to you?”  
  
“You don’t fight fair,” Natsuki frowned. She would never do anything that could possibly put Shizuru in unnecessary danger.  
  
“That’s why I’m the alpha around here,” Mai teased, puffin out her chest a little.  
  
Natsuki grumbled, but she did not reply. Shizuru chuckled and kissed Natsuki’s cheek to make her feel better. Natsuki just finished her food and Shizuru made her a third plate, finishing the food. Mai pointed Natsuki toward the back of the apartment before she could say anything.  
  
“I’m not sleeping in your bed,” Natsuki said, picking herself up and going to the sofa. She flopped down heavy on the couch.  
  
“Natsuki, don’t be stubborn. I don’t want Shizuru-san to witness your greatest weakness,” Mai said.  
  
Natsuki let out a loud, ungodly groan and tore off of the couch into the back. Shizuru laughed and began clearing the counter of the used dishes. She also put the used pots and pans in the sink. Mai helped.  
  
“What is her greatest weakness?” Shizuru asked with a smile.  
  
“It’s nothing terribly sophisticated.”  
  
“Calling her mother then?” Shizuru figured. Natsuki’s mother was the one to tell her this.  
  
“You know her well.”  
  
Shizuru chuckled and felt it was true, despite the fact that she had not known Natsuki that long. She knew Natsuki as well as Natsuki knew her and this was without heightened senses. She also felt this strong need to be close to Natsuki in a way that was unlike anyone she had ever been with. She was mated to Natsuki in the same way that Natsuki was mated to her, even though she was not a werewolf. She did not understand it, but she did not care either. _I suppose I just love her_. That was fine with her.  
  
“So, what do you need to get from your parents’ house?” Mai asked curiously.  
  
“Just a couple things. I don’t want to be dead weight for Natsuki,” Shizuru answered. She turned on the tap and started washing the dishes.  
  
Mai frowned. “You don’t have to do that. You’re my guest.”

Shizuru shook her head. “I made the mess. I prefer to clean it. Besides, it will help take my mind off of Natsuki.”

Mai nodded in understanding. “Are you sure you don’t want to just let her handle it?”

A deep frown settled onto Shizuru’s face. The expression felt heavy and foreign, but quite appropriate. “Would you just let Mikoto ‘handle it’?”

Mai chuckled. “I wouldn’t let Mikoto handle the dishes on her own. I’m glad you’re in this with Natsuki like this. I had always thought she’d end up a lone wolf her whole life. She’s so antisocial, which is weird with her being a Wolf and all.”

“You know a lot of werewolves, then?” Shizuru asked.

“No, actually. I only know the ones Natsuki’s parents have introduced her to.”

“So, you’re not a werewolf then?”

“Oh, no.” Mai shook her head and a smile played on her lips. “Definitely not.”

Shizuru gave Mai a sidelong glance. “Care to share?”

Mai chuckled. “I doubt you’ll believe me.”

“My girlfriend is a werewolf and I’m hopeless in love with her after a couple of months of being together. I think I’ll believe a lot at this point,” Shizuru remarked.

Mai chuckled again. “Like I said, I doubt you’ll believe me. We should focus on Natsuki.”

Shizuru nodded. “This is true. Have you ever heard of these hunters?”

“Well, yeah, but like Natsuki said, I didn’t think they were still around. Most people don’t believe in this sort of thing anymore, so you would think they wouldn’t be out looking for mythological creatures. My mother used to tell me scary stories about them, but nothing more than that. It’s best that Natsuki talk to her parents. If they don’t have any ideas, they can go to the elders of their pack and find out. Natsuki’s part of a pretty ancient pack, so I’m sure they have tricks for dealing with hunters. Do you think Tomoe has something to do with this?”

“I’m not sure. If the hunter knew her, it explains a lot. This hunter might be the same woman who questioned me specifically at the Den. We can’t be sure, though.”

“Tomoe is a lot of trouble, huh?”

“She is, but we’ve dealt with her once, I’m sure we can do it again.”

Mai nodded. “We’ll get through this. We’re strong individually, but stronger when we’re working as team. Besides, I know you won’t let anything happen to Natsuki.”

Shizuru nodded. This made her feel better, but she would not feel one hundred percent until this whole thing was over. She would not let anything happen to Natsuki. She would protect Natsuki as Natsuki had done her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Shizuru goes home.


	5. House broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

5: House broken

Natsuki yawned and stretched, hissing as she was reminded of the wound in her side. It was not nearly as painful as it had been earlier. Sitting up, she touched the burned that sealed the wound. The burn was healing. It would probably be fine by the end of the day. It still itched, but more like a bug bite. She could resist the urge to scratch it.

She stretched again, twisting her torso. It actually gave her some relief to her wound. She looked around the small bedroom, catching sight of herself in a vanity mirror. She ran a hand through her hair to fix it somewhat. With her hair looking better, she looked down at the bed. 

“Mai’s bed is comfortable, even with the smell,” Natsuki muttered as she stood up, wrinkling her nose.

A bed was a very personal thing and most Wolves would never sleep in someone else’s bed. Natsuki knew what to expect when she had settled down, but she had been exhausted enough for it to not bother her. Now, it wafted through her senses and goose bumps came up on her arms.

“I can see why Wolves avoid this,” she mumbled. It was not so bad since Mai was like a sister to her, but it was more sensory information than she would ever need about Mai and Mikoto.

Shaking her head, Natsuki made Mai’s bed, not wanting to hear Mai and Shizuru scold her about the bed, as she knew they would. She grumbled all the way through it. _I don’t even make my bed at home, yet here I am doing this crap. I’m an alpha, goddamn it_. Of course, she did not stop her work on the bed. Once the bed was made, Natsuki searched for her cell phone. Scrolling, she came to her mother’s number.   
  
“Hello, Natsuki,” her mother greeted her.   
  
“Hey, Mom. I need your help,” Natsuki confessed as she paced the bedroom.  
  
“Does this have to do with Shizuru? Since you’re mated now, you should know, she’s always right.”  
  
Natsuki chuckled. “Believe me, Mom, I am very aware. But, that’s not what I need help with. I was attacked by a hunter.”  
  
“A hunter? Are you sure? Are you all right?” Her mother’s voice was a little anxious, trembling slightly.  
  
“Yes and yes. She shot me with silver and everything, but it wasn’t that bad.” Pausing at the dresser, Natsuki played with a couple of combs Mai had next to some pictures.  
  
Her mother scoffed. “Well, clearly not a very experienced hunter if she thought silver would do anything more than irritate you unless she shot you in the head with it. Since you called me, I can assume she didn’t shoot you in the head.”  
  
“She shot me in the side, but she knew I was a Wolf since she shot me with silver.” Natsuki went back to pacing for a moment.  
  
Her mother made a low humming noise for a moment, a signal that she was thinking on this matter. “This is true. It’s been a while since I’ve heard about hunters around these parts. Where are you now?” There was some concern in Saeko’s tone, which Natsuki was not surprised by.  
  
“With Mai,” Natsuki answered immediately. “She helped me get the bullet out and she sealed my wound. It’s healing.”  
  
There was a faint, but very relieved sigh. “I would think so. Where’s Shizuru?”  
  
“She’s with me, of course.” Natsuki resisted the urge to scoff. Surely her mother knew she would not leave her mate out in the world while someone hunted her.  
  
Saeko laughed a bit, obviously aware of how silly her question was. “Of course. Was she with you when you were attacked?”  
  
“No.” Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief over that. She was not sure how she would have reacted if Shizuru were there. The idea caused her heart to sped up. _Calm down, Natsuki. Shizuru wasn’t there. Shizuru’s fine. She’s right outside. You can still smell her. She’s fine_. Her heart steadied after a few seconds.  
  
“All right. Is Shizuru all right?”

Natsuki’s brow furrowed and she stopped moving for a second. “Yeah, she wasn’t with me.”

“No, Natsuki, emotionally is she all right? Did she see you wounded?” her mother pressed. 

“Well, yeah. She drove me to Mai’s. Emotionally, she’s a bit shaken, but when she sees my wound is okay, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She wants to stay by my side through all of this hunter stuff.”

Saeko chuckled a bit. “She truly is your mate.”

Natsuki grinned. “I think so.” There was some connection between her and Shizuru that she did not care to explain. She thought it was her Wolf’s mating bond, but there had to be something more for Shizuru to feel it, too. Was it love? Maybe. Whatever it was, it brought Natsuki and Shizuru together like opposite ends of magnets.

“What do you think made this hunter aware of your status as a wolf?” her mother inquired, sounding curious.

Natsuki scratched her head and went back to pacing, feeling like moving might help her think. “I’m not sure. I mean, it’s not like I go out advertising it. But, there was someone poking around Shizuru’s job and asking her questions before.”  
  
“And you did transform there, so I’m sure it’s connected,” Saeko finished the thought.  
  
“Yeah, so what do I do? I mean, have you ever faced a hunter?” Natsuki asked.  
  
“No, I can’t say that I have. I also haven’t transformed in the backroom of a strip club, so you’re obviously leading the more adventurous life between the two of us,” her mother teased.  
  
“Oh, ha ha ha,” she replied dryly. “It’s not a strip club and I only transformed in front of a few guys with guns who no one believes anyway.”  
  
“Obviously someone believed them. But, I can’t help you much about hunters. I’ve actually never met one. Elders used to tell us stories, much like I used to tell you stories. I’ll go meet with the pack elders and find out how we should proceed. I imagine killing a hunter will only bring more looking for you and possibly bring you trouble in the human world, but there must be a solution.”  
  
Sighing, Natsuki scratched her head and paced a little faster. “All right. Should I meet up with you somewhere?”  
  
“I would prefer you to stay with Mai. You have backup in case something should happen.”  
  
Natsuki frowned. _Does Mom think I’m weak?_ “I can take care of myself.”  
  
“Yes, being shot in the side and stalked by hunters certainly proves that.”  
  
“It was one hunter!” She held up on finger as if her mother could see. Considering how her mother knew her, she was probably very aware of the finger.  
  
Saeko was calm. “Regardless of the number, you’re the one they’re looking for, so please, be smart about this. You need to have allies to help you in case this hunter should show up again, or if there are more hunters. I know you’re a lone wolf and all, but think of your mate.”  
  
“I can protect Shizuru.” _I am not weak_.  
  
Saeko sighed. “I’m not saying you can’t. This is nothing against your strength, Natsuki. I’m saying there’s a better chance for you and your mate with your pack.”  
  
Natsuki’s brow wrinkled. “My pack?”  
  
“Yes, your pack. You have always been a pack with Mai, even if she’s not a Wolf.”  
  
“I’m not sharing a pack with Mikoto.” The very idea made her want to throw up.  
  
“I’m afraid you are because as much as you grumble about her, if something happened to her right now, you’d be the first one to help out. Stop being stubborn. You can be stubborn when it’s not important. Stay with Mai. I’ll come to you. If something happens before I can get there, try to let me know in any way you can.”  
  
Natsuki sighed. “Yes.” _This is for Shizuru. I have to protect Shizuru_.  
  
The call was disconnected and Natsuki’s shoulders slumped. She felt like she could handle things, but her mother was right. This was not the time to be stubborn. If that hunter was a threat to Shizuru, then she needed to do everything in her power to make sure Shizuru was safe. If there were more hunters, then she definitely needed to stay with her friends.

She was about to leave, but she decided to make one more call. “Hey, Miyu.”

“Hello, Natsuki. I assume you are calling for Alyssa.”

“I am.” Even though Alyssa was not a werewolf, Natsuki still felt this urge to check on her.

“I am sorry, but she cannot come to the phone right now. I will have her call you back as soon as it is possible.” 

Natsuki could hear a strange buzzing noise in the background. She decided not to think anything of it. “What’s she doing?” Then she heard another noise. _Was that a whimper?_ She could not be sure. It was much too faint.

“I’m not entirely sure, but she can’t come to the phone right now. As I said, I’ll have her call you back.”

The phone call disconnected before Natsuki could pick any other sounds out in the background. She did not feel good about the call for some reason. Her stomach trembled a bit and she called back. Miyu did not pick up that time. Natsuki frowned.

“What the hell is that all about? It’s probably nothing,” she tried to assure herself. _I’ll call back later. Let me see what everyone else is up to before I get worked up over this_.

Exiting the room, she found her friends all camped at in the living room. Shizuru sat on the sofa and Natsuki flopped down next to her. Natsuki’s foot came dangerously close to Mikoto, who was on the floor. Mikoto hissed.  
  
“Be quiet before I really step on you,” Natsuki said with a snarl on her lip.   
  
Mikoto glared at her. “I’d like to see you try.”   
  
“You two don’t start,” Mai warned them. She sat in an armchair, close to Mikoto’s head, so she could undoubtedly reach down and caress Mikoto’s head, needing to baby Mikoto all the time. “This is a serious situation we’re in,” Mai reminded them.  
  
Natsuki and Mikoto growled at each other, but nothing more. Natsuki turned her attention to Mai and Shizuru. “I called my mom and she said we should wait here until she comes. She’s going to find out how to deal with a hunter.”  
  
“Sounds good, but Shizuru-san made a sound argument for why you should spare ten minutes and take her to her parents’ house,” Mai replied.   
  
Emerald eyes focused on Shizuru. “Why do you need to go to your parents’ house now?”  
  
“To avoid sitting idly by while you fight for your life and maybe mine,” Shizuru replied.  
  
“It’s all right, Shizuru. We can handle it,” Natsuki insisted, motioning to Mai and Mikoto.  
  
“Natsuki, it might be best if you go,” Mai said, pinning Natsuki with a stern look that Natsuki did not quite grasp.  
  
It sort of felt like Natsuki was being scolded, but she could not understand why she would be. They could protect Shizuru, so there was no need to take an unnecessary risk. Besides, her mother said they needed to stay there and she was not in the habit of seriously angering her mother.  
  
Mai sighed. “Come on, let’s go check your wound.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Natsuki objected. Once it was sealed, it was fine and Mai knew that.  
  
Still, Mai grabbed her by the hand and yanked her away. Mai all but shoved Natsuki into the small bathroom. She shut the door and fixed Natsuki with another stern glare.  
  
“You have to take Shizuru-san home,” Mai ordered, shaking her index finger at Natsuki.   
  
“What? No,” Natsuki objected yet again. “Why would I do something that crazy? We’re safe here.”  
  
Mai threw her hands up and fixed Natsuki with one of her “you’re an idiot looks. “Because you can’t just protect her or it’ll make her feel useless. She needs to stand with you and feel equal. If not, well, I don’t think your relationship will make it.”  
  
Natsuki felt her brow wrinkle as she studied Mai a bit. “Did she say that?”  
  
“Not in so many words, but she doesn’t want you to think she’s helpless because she’s not and she doesn’t want you to start seeing her as a burden who always needs to be rescued because she’s not.”  
  
“I don’t think of her like that. Besides, I’m the one in danger right now, not her.” If anything, she did not want Shizuru to think she was weak.  
  
“Yeah, well, she’s scared you will. Maybe not today, but eventually if your lives continue to be this exciting and I think she has a point. She can pull her weight,” Mai insisted.  
  
“I never said she couldn’t.”  
  
Shaking her head, Mai sighed. “I know you didn’t say it and I know you think you’re protecting her, but you’re not. You’re actually hurting her, Natsuki, and I know you don’t want to hurt her in any way. So, just take her to her parents’ house, so she can get what she has to and you’ll see that you don’t have to jump in front of bullets for her.”  
  
Natsuki snorted. “I didn’t jump in front of a bullet for her.”  
  
Mai smirked. “Not today anyway.”  
  
Natsuki sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. She had jumped in front of several bullets for Shizuru a couple of months ago. Sure, it did not hold the same meaning if a regular human did it, but she would jump in front of missile for Shizuru if necessary, regardless of Shizuru being helpless or not. Things would always be that way. But, then again, Shizuru probably felt the same way.  
  
Mai interrupted her thoughts. “Imagine if you could only sit back while Shizuru did everything.”

Natsuki could not even imagine that. What she could imagine was Shizuru, understanding and feeling like her mate, but not being able to support her like a mate could. Not because she was incapable, but because Natsuki stood in her path, wanting to be the protector. But, it did not work like that. Mates were partners. They shared responsibility.

Groaning, Natsuki threw her hands up. “Fine!”   
  
Mai snickered as Natsuki stormed out of the bathroom and marched back into the living room. Ruby eyes went to her immediately and stopped her in her tracks. The deadly serious look in those eyes made Natsuki believe Mai was right. She would have to watch this in the future. _How can she pin me with a look?_ She would have to stop trying to shield Shizuru from everything.

She did not want to give Shizuru any excuse to leave her because no matter how Wolf-like Shizuru acted, she was still human. Shizuru could walk away while Natsuki would feel their connection forever and always.

Natsuki reached out for Shizuru and helped her to her feet. “If we’re going to go to your parents’ house, we have to be quick. If my mom shows up and we’re not here, Mai will not cover for us and my mom will be pissed.”  
  
“Hey!” Mai had the nerve to object.  
  
Natsuki shot her a look. “Seriously? You never cover when it comes to my mom!”  
  
“It’s not my fault she can smell lies,” Mai countered, throwing her hands up.  
  
“You could always try lying a little harder,” Natsuki huffed. Of course, this would not work, but she would definitely appreciate the effort. _I would lie with effort for her!_  
  
Mai rolled her eyes and snorted. “You could try doing the right thing more often.”

“Oh, yeah, because all of this is my fault.” Scoffing, Natsuki rolled her eyes.

“Most things usually are,” Mikoto chimed in.

Natsuki growled at the younger girl and then turned her attention to her mate. “Anyway, we should go now, Shizuru.”  
  
Shizuru gave Natsuki’s hand a slight squeeze, as if pulling her toward the door. Natsuki nodded to show she understood, but turned her attention back to Mai for a moment. Mikoto got up and stood by the redhead.  
  
“We should be back in no more than thirty minutes. If it takes longer than that, don’t call, just tell my mother. If the hunter somehow figure you out and find you, call me,” Natsuki ordered.  
  
“Natsuki, don’t worry. Mikoto and I can handle it,” Mai assured her, putting her arm around Mikoto.  
  
“I know, but we still need a plan,” Natsuki pointed out.  
  
Mai nodded and the group split up. Natsuki and Shizuru made their way to Shizuru’s car in silence. Natsuki wondered if something was wrong. It did not smell like something was wrong and she did not hear any anxiety in Shizuru’s breathing or heart rate. Still, the silence seemed tense.  
  
“Shizuru, is everything all right?” Natsuki inquired with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“Everything is fine. I just want to get to my parents’ house, so I can help out,” Shizuru replied.  
  
Natsuki nodded and wanted to point out how she could keep Shizuru safe, but she had a good feeling that would be the wrong thing to say right now. Instead, she got on the driver’s seat since she drove way faster than Shizuru did, even when they were not in danger, and sped off as soon as Shizuru was buckled in. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru was not sure what to make of the silence as Natsuki pulled up to her house. Natsuki had not said anything for the whole trip, but she glanced at Shizuru every few seconds. There was something there, but Shizuru was not sure what bothered her beloved. She decided she would ask about it when they were safe. Right now, she needed to focus. She needed to make sure no one took Natsuki from her.  
  
“Maybe I should go in alone,” Shizuru suggested. She did not want her parents to say something to Natsuki or hold them up in any way. She did not want to chance getting Natsuki in trouble with Saeko.  
  
Natsuki frowned. “I guess your parents would ask less questions if I’m not there.”  
  
Shizuru took Natsuki’s hand and held it tightly. “It’s not that my parents don’t like you, Natsuki.”  
  
The biker nodded. “They don’t know me and they feel like we’re moving at break neck speeds in this relationship. I get it. But, right now, I don’t want to make things worse and have them really hate me.”  
  
“They’ll be better once they get to know you and understand how I feel about you. It’s nothing against us as a couple, I promise.” Shizuru gave Natsuki a quick kiss to her cheek and then jogged off into the house.  
  
Shizuru had no desire to make her parents even aware that she was home. She just wanted to grab a couple of things and then leave, but of course, that plan was too simple. As soon as she entered, a servant noticed her.  
  
“Shizuru-san, your parents are sitting with a girl who was asking about you. Perhaps a friend from work or college?” the servant asked with a curious tilt of her head. It was someone she obviously did not know and probably wondered why the girl would come to the house instead of Shizuru’s apartment.  
  
“A girl?” Shizuru echoed with an arched eyebrow. She had very few friends who would come to her parents’ house looking for her and all of those friends were well known by her parents and the house staff.  
  
“Yes, a girl. She has red hair.”  
  
Shizuru nodded. “All right. I’ll go see her as soon as I finish with something.”  
  
Shizuru rushed off. The hunter might have found her parents and come here to find out where she was and ultimately where Natsuki was. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her prized naginata from the wall. She had practiced with it since she could walk. Now, it was time to seriously use it. She then made her way to the room her parents usually received guests.  
  
“Okaasan, Otousan,” Shizuru called out, carrying her weapon as casually as possible. They probably would not think anything of it. Not too long ago, the weapon might as well have been part of her arm.

“Shizuru, what are you doing here?” her mother asked curiously as she looked up from her seat. She placed a teacup down on the small table in front of her.

“I had to get a few things,” Shizuru replied calmly. Just as she suspected, her parents did not even glance at the weapon.

“Oh, good. You can meet Midori-san. She has been asking a lot of questions about you and your safety at your club,” her father replied, motioning to their guest, who was seated comfortably in an armchair.

Midori turned and looked at Shizuru. This was the redhead who questioned her at the club and probably the same person who shot Natsuki. Shizuru tensed and gripped her weapon tightly. She would not let Midori make it outside to shoot her beloved again. Midori’s eyes drifted to the naginata in her grip, but then came back up to meet her eyes.

“I’ve actually met Shizuru-san before. I’ve been trying to find out about disturbing instances at her work, but she seemed very reluctant to tell me. I fear it’s because they involve Natsuki,” Midori said casually.

Her parents frowned at the same time. “That girl you’ve been seeing is making trouble at your work?” her father demanded with an unusually stern expression.

“No, Otousan. It has nothing to do with Natsuki making trouble,” Shizuru replied, keeping her gaze on Midori. “I think it’s best you leave now.”

“But, your parents might want more information about Natsuki,” Midori said with a smirk. She eased her hands close to her hips.

“Hey, slow movements,” Shizuru ordered, not knowing if this woman still had her gun on her, not knowing if Midori was all right with shooting humans if they were related in any small way to her prey.

Midori chuckled, as if she knew why Shizuru made the order. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not carrying _that_. I’d never do anything like that to people, anyway.” She stood up. “Is Natsuki here with you?”

“No,” Shizuru lied smoothly. Of course, if Midori was not alone or had people watching the house, she would know Natsuki sat right out front. Hopefully, she could usher Midori out of the nearest exit, which was a side door and she would miss Natsuki completely.

Midori narrowed her gaze on Shizuru and her body tensed somewhat. “Why are you protecting her?”

“Shizuru, what’s going on here?” her mother inquired, looking back and forth between her and Midori.

“Okaasan, Otousan, I think you should go,” Shizuru answered, now holding her weapon in a proper grip. She did not trust Midori and noted the other woman seemed a bit on edge now.

“Shizuru,” her mother said.

“Please,” Shizuru pled. She was fortunate to have the type of relationship with her parents where they tended to trust her. They left without another word. Ruby eyes stayed locked on Midori.

“Where’s the beast?” Midori demanded, pointing a threatening finger at Shizuru.

“You shot her and killed her,” Shizuru lied.

“Is that why you’re here, grabbing a weapon? To mourn the loss of your creature?” Midori snorted.

“I’m grabbing a weapon because someone shot my girlfriend today and killed her. Who knows what else might happen.” Maybe if she bluffed enough and wasted enough time, Natsuki would leave. _No, Natsuki will more than likely come in and see what’s going on. I have to get this woman out of here before that happens_.

Unfortunately, it would seem she had already taken too long. “Shizuru, what’s going on?” Natsuki called, coming close to the room.

Midori pulled out her gun and was about to shoot at Natsuki, but Shizuru slashed at her with her naginata, making the redhead back up and misfire. Natsuki ducked from the sound alone, understandably on edge about guns, while Shizuru continued on with her attack. Midori leaned back, narrowly missing having her head chopped off.

“Shizuru!” Natsuki called, probably ready to jump in, but she never made it. Another redhead seemingly came out of nowhere, marching right up behind Natsuki, and fired a shot at Natsuki. The biker jumped out of the way.

Shizuru was about to turn her attention to the newcomer, but Midori reached behind her and pulled out her own weapon. She twisted a bar and it extended to the length of Shizuru’s naginata handle. Two blades shot out of one end and Midori now had a battle-axe.

“That’s a handy little toy. Are you sure you can use it?” Shizuru taunted her opponent.

“It’ll be easy to beat a spoiled little brat like you and then I’ll skin your dog,” Midori replied.

Shizuru frowned and wasted no time engaging Midori. She would let this blasted woman take Natsuki over her cold, dead body. _And, I’ll show her who’s a spoiled brat_. If Shizuru made a list of her better qualities, her naginata skills would actually make the top of her list. 

-8-8-8-8-

For a very brief moment, Natsuki was supremely distracted. Watching Shizuru twirl her naginata around like a boss made Natsuki weak in a lot of important areas and most of her blood was not dedicated to her brain as it should have been. The tiny lag in her mind cost her as a bullet tore through her shoulder. She growled and snapped at the redhead coming at her.

“Bitch,” Natsuki snarled. God, the itching would never end if she kept getting shot with these damned silver bullets! _Who the fuck told them silver kills us?_ She wished they had not believed the lie.

“Die, monster,” the redhead snarled and fired again at Natsuki.

Natsuki ran at her, dodging the bullets as best she could. She tackled the smaller girl out of the window and they landed on the front garden. The girl was stunned and while Natsuki was itchy, the crash meant nothing to her, except she was sure that Shizuru’s parents would hate her now. Turning her attention back to the house, she planned to charge back in, wanting to rip the other redhead apart for daring to pull a weapon on her mate, but she did not make it that far.

As soon as her back was to her opponent, a shot was fired. The hot silver grazed her side, causing a pained hiss to escape her. She turned back to the smaller redhead. 

“We’re not done yet,” the girl declared, her emerald eyes burning with hatred and death.

“Then let’s play,” Natsuki snarled, needing this to be over so she could aid Shizuru. Her teeth were now all fangs and her nails were claws, all wanting for this girl’s blood. She quickly got what she desired.

Charging the girl while dodging another shot, Natsuki took a broad stroke at the redhead and tore right through clothing and flesh. The girl fell back and Natsuki was about to pounce on her like a wolf on a downed deer, but suddenly a crash through another window had her attention. _Shizuru!_

It turned out, it was not Shizuru who flew through the window. The other redhead slid across the grass while Shizuru climbed through the window, eyes locked on her opponent. Shizuru looked like an ancient warrior on a battlefield and Natsuki was certain the moment their lives were not in danger and she recalled the look in those blood-colored eyes, she would melt accordingly. _My mate is fucking hot!_

Before Natsuki or Shizuru could make a move to finish things, the clearly older redhead pulled out a grenade. The entire yard was engulfed in thick, black smoke. Natsuki snarled, needing to get to Shizuru to be sure she was all right. The smoke made it impossible to see and smell, but Natsuki was determined. She heard a gun go off and felt a shot to her thigh, dropping her to her knee for a moment.

Other shots were fired and Natsuki continued to try to get to Shizuru, but she was disoriented by everything. She could hear murmuring, though. Someone hissing, “Grab her! Get her!” At first, she thought they meant her, so she slashed around her, thinking they might be close. But, the air began to clear and she soon found out they had not been after her.

“Shizuru?” Natsuki called frantically as she saw the yard was clear. “Shizuru!” There was no answer. “Shizuru!” Sniffing the air, underneath the burning and smoke, she picked up Shizuru’s pleasing aroma and found it heading away from the house. “Damn it, gimme back Shizuru!” Natsuki howled before charging off in the direction of her mate’s scent. She was not as fast as she could be thanks to the gunshot wounds, but she damn sure would not give up until her lover was back by her side.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: find out where Shizuru is.


	6. Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

6: Fetch

Shizuru grunted as she was dragged into a small car, her eyes and lungs still burning from the smoke that covered her parents’ front yard. She had been unable to breathe in the mess and was easily subdued by the two redheads. She had not been able to hold onto her naginata as they bound her hands with cuffs. Shame burned her body worse than the smoke burned her lungs. She had wanted to show Natsuki she could take care of herself and stand with Natsuki only to end up captured and in a bad way again. _Natsuki will never believe me to be useful_.  
  
Before Shizuru could ask any questions or make any demands, a gag was shoved in her mouth. It tasted of cloth and sweat. She glared at the younger redhead who did it, earning a smirk from the bruised and bloody girl. She practically shoved Shizuru on the floor, which was covered in food and candy wrappers, to make sure they were both secure in the car. Midori drove the getaway vehicle, fleeing the scene like a mad woman.  
  
“That damn mutt almost cut me wide open,” the younger redhead complained, blood pouring from her shirt.

Natsuki must have sliced her with her claws. Shizuru wondered if Natsuki had purposely avoided gutting the girl or if the girl had just got lucky. She did not care either way. If these people were going to come after Natsuki and try to harm her, then Shizuru would not care if these redhead fools ended up dead.

“Nao, I told you be careful!” Midori barked, glancing back to glare at the girl, Nao.  
  
“We could’ve gotten her if you weren’t playing around with this bitch.” Nao then had the nerve to glare at Shizuru, who glared back.   
  
Shizuru was tempted to kick Nao, as they had not bound her feet, but she did not see the point. If she angered them, they might hurt her and bind her more, which did not help her in the least. Still, this whole thing was insulting. It was beyond outrage that Nao insulted her, as if she had started this whole mess. They were the ones coming after Natsuki for no reason at all. But, that was beyond the point.

Shizuru needed to think. She needed a plan. She needed to make sure she was safe, if only to keep Natsuki safe. She definitely needed to get away before Natsuki came looking for her.

 _This is why I wanted my naginata_. _I wanted to prove to Natsuki I could stand with her. Instead, I fail once more and end up in danger once more. I will not put her in danger once again and I will not need her to rescue me. I am not weak_.  
  
Shizuru assessed her situation. The car traveled much too quickly for her to leap out without actually dying. She could at least take in landmarks and try to figure out where they were headed. Unfortunately, she could not do much with that information. Still, it was better than nothing. Moving on, she tried to figure something else out.

She would not be able to take down two opponents with her hands tied behind her back. Maybe if they were completely incompetent she could, but fighting with Midori let her know at least the older redhead was talented enough to put up a decent struggle. Glancing over, she thought she might be able to take Nao. Midori would have trouble intervening since she was driving. She was not sure if Midori would risk a crash to help this girl.

Of course, if Nao had a weapon on her, as Midori did, that could negate any advantage Shizuru had. These people had no problems with being violent, so she would need to disarm Nao immediately if weapons were in play. And while Midori seemed reluctant to shoot her back at her parents’ house, she could not be sure if that would hold true in a confined area with Nao at risk. There had to be something she could do, though.

“We obviously need a new plan,” Midori said, panting as she drove on. She glanced in the rearview mirror several times. It seemed more like because she was frantic than because she needed to see behind them.  
  
Nao nodded over to Shizuru. “I thought this was the new plan.” There was a sneer on her lip and in her eyes, like this was all Shizuru’s fault.  
  
Midori threw one hand up, keeping the other practically welded to the steering wheel. “Well, obviously, this is part of the new plan, but we need an entire plan. We can’t keep going to the beast. She manages to survive the bullets and she almost killed you.”  
  
Nao’s nostrils flared. “She didn’t almost kill me!” she roared, leaning forward and smacking the back of Midori’s seat.  
  
Midori growled. “Hey! Tell that to the gaping wound in your chest, which we should probably get looked at. When she asks, you better not tell Yoko this was my fault.”  
  
“I’ll tell her you cut me with your goddamn axe if you keep acting like it’s my fault the damn thing got away. For all we know, it’s out there killing someone now that it’s smelled blood,” Nao barked.  
  
Midori growled, a sound that could have rivaled Natsuki at her most upset. “If you dare tell her that, I will gut you like a fish and leave your body in the garbage and tell everyone a beast ate you!”  
  
Clearly, this working relationship needed a lot of work. Shizuru would have used it to her advantage if only she could talk. Making a couple of whimpering noises, wanting to sound supremely uncomfortable, she hoped the girl would remove her gag.  
  
“Shut up! You lie with dogs, you get fleas… and leashes,” Nao snarled at Shizuru. With a disgusted curl to her lip, she actually spat at Shizuru’s feet.  
  
The girl grew pale and her breathing was shallow. There would be no sympathy from her as it was clear Natsuki had come very close to killing her. Beyond that, it almost seemed like her grudge was personal. Shizuru dismissed her.

Shizuru wondered if Midori would be more sympathetic, but she would not be able to do much without being able to say something. No matter what, her words were always her most powerful weapon. Well, her words and her eyes. She shot Midori a puppy look and whimpered.

“That won’t work on me. Nao’s right. You’re lucky we’re letting you live,” Midori stated.  
  
Lucky was not the word Shizuru would use. She was bait. Bait for her beloved. Eyes down, she tried to think of some way out of this beyond conning the two hunters. Nothing came to mind. Well, nothing that involved her living anyway, as she did entertain the thought of jumping from the car for longer than she should. If she died, it would hurt Natsuki much more than Natsuki rescuing her would hurt her.

Instead of panicking, she decided to wait to see where they were going. They would not kill her, so she might be able to come up with a plan when they reached their destination. There might be more rational people to talk or Shizuru would be left some place that was not moving at a hundred miles per hour.

“Hang on, Nao,” Midori said, straining the car to its top speed. The whole car rattled and Shizuru could only wonder which would give out first – the car or Nao.  
  
The girl grimaced, but she looked like she was all right, beyond being piqued and bloody. She did not have to last long. They came to a very plain looking house, shut off from a deserted street by a six-foot high wall and a gate. A couple of women, one in a white lab coat, rushed out and yanked Nao from the backseat.   
  
“Come on,” Midori growled, roughly yanking Shizuru out of the car.  
  
Shizuru figured now would be a good time to make a run for it. There was only Midori, who was injured thanks to her, and she would easily leap over a wall, even with her hands behind her back. _Well, let’s get to it then_.  
  
Shizuru spun into a kick, knocking Midori away from her. Bolting off, Shizuru noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye. Pausing, she let loose another kick, aiming at a pursuer’s head. Blond hair went flying as the pursuer caught her foot and forced her down. Shizuru grunted as she slammed into the cement.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” the blond demanded with a haughty grin, folding her arms across her rather ample bosom.

Shizuru growled, but was not put off. Pushing up and spinning on her shoulder, she forced herself back to her feet. She would not let Natsuki down. On her way up, she head-butted the blond as best she could. The woman fell back and Shizuru tried once more to get away. The blond did not give up, though.

“Don’t even think about it!” the blond barked, giving chase.

Shizuru went to make her jump, but the blond grabbed her leg again. Shizuru smashed into the cement with even greater force that time. The blond stepped on her shoulder and held onto her ankle to make sure she could not rise again.

“Good work, Haruka. Let’s get this one inside,” Midori said, coming up to the blond and clapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Shizuru struggled in their grip, but the blond – Haruka – was strong. Still, Shizuru almost managed to get away before Haruka snapped her shoulder out of place. Shizuru actually hollered as pain shot through her system, her head shooting up and sweat flew from her forehead. They ignored her screams and dragged her inside. She would definitely need a new plan. 

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki growled to herself as she scanned the area to try to figure out where the hunters had gone with Shizuru. While Shizuru’s scent lingered, it only led to the street where a car had been parked. Natsuki would follow it until she could not follow it anymore, though. Before she took off, she was delayed for a moment. 

Shizuru’s parents slowly stepped out of the house, looking around. They were obviously trying to determine if things were safe or not. She turned to them, hoping she did not look as crazed and frantic as she felt. She could not help panting, but with luck, her eyes were not wild and her teeth were not as pointed as they felt.  
  
“What happened?” Noriko demanded as she and her husband marched up to Natsuki as if she had done the kidnapping.  
  
“They took her,” Natsuki replied in a deep voice. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it would help her from tearing at something. Then, she held up her other hand. “But, don’t worry. I’ll get her back.” She would get Shizuru back or die trying, even with the goddamn itchy silver driving her to distraction.

“Who was that? Why did they do this to our house?” Benjiro pressed. “Why would they take Shizuru?”

Natsuki shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know!” She felt like she was going out of her mind. She needed to get Shizuru back. “I’ll get her back,” she promised again.  
  
Natsuki ran off before the parents could say anything to her. She did not want to hear them blame her for what happened, especially when this was certainly her fault. She marched over to where that car had been parked. Looking down, she saw tire marks. They had gotten out of there in a hurry. She would hurry along as well and hopefully catch up to those bastards. She would teach them to kidnap her mate.

She sniffed the air, needing a scent, any scent. There was Shizuru there, of course. There were the two dead women who took her. Then, there were the subtle hints of the individual car she would have to follow in a city full of cars. But, she would do. She could not and would not let anything happen to her mate.  
  
“I’m coming, Shizuru,” Natsuki promised, marching off like a Wolf on a mission.

What a hell of time to not have her bike. She could have taken Shizuru’s car, but she was not sure if she could track the scent while immersed in Shizuru’s smell all over the car. Of course, she had never tracked a single car before either and she was not sure how to go about it, but she could do it.

“I’ll find those assholes and I’ll get Shizuru back,” Natsuki snarled, breathing heavy through her nose as she picked up speed. Before long, she was in a very quick sprint, pushing her muscles and straining her nose.

Natsuki was not sure what she would do to find Shizuru if her few clues ran out. There was no definite scent trail to follow and the tire marks ran out eventually. Still, she sniffed the air, knowing if there was any piece of Shizuru there, she would lock onto it. If there were a hint of that car, she would follow it until it ended. She would tear the kidnapping bastards apart if there was one hair out of place on her beloved once she got to them.

Pausing, her heart pounded in her chest as she twisted and turned, needing to find the trail. Sweat rolled down her face, anxiety gnawed at her gut, and the sun seemed unforgiving. She sniffed the ground, not caring if anyone saw her. There had to be something there, something burned into the asphalt for her to follow.  
  
“Come on,” she prayed, needing something to go on. Instead, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _Great, probably my mom. Today just gets better and better_.  
  
She did not have time for her mother yet. With any luck, Mai would be able to stall, even if she could not outright lie to Saeko. She sniffed the air again and then pressed her nose to the ground again. _Come on, come on_. More sniffing and then she thought she caught something. It was good enough for her, so she bolted off again, going beyond a sprint now.

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru sat in the basement of what she assumed was the hunters’ headquarters. There were some boxes and a table in the corner, but nothing beyond that. It was somewhat cold compared to the medical room she just left.

They had a little cell away from the stairs where Shizuru was held. Her shoulder throbbed, having been set with a less than gentle hand by Yoko, who seemed to be the team’s doctor. Midori had stood there the whole time, making sure Shizuru did not speak to Yoko beyond answering the doctor’s questions, mostly about what hurt. Then, they left her in the cell, handcuffed to the bars with two guards, Haruka and a brown-haired girl she learned was called Yukino. Yukino mostly stayed on her laptop.

Shizuru observed them for a while, trying to pick up on their personalities. Of course, she figured out Haruka was a bruiser already. Yukino was soft spoken, but she looked at Haruka with naked admiration and care. Shizuru noted how Haruka had not left Yukino’s side since they came down, even though they were supposed to be guarding her. She tried to think of a way to exploit this.

“Are you in the Searrs corporation network again?” Haruka inquired.

Yukino nodded. “Midori said the silver didn’t hurt the beast, so I’m trying to find out why. All of their research supported that silver was the way to go.”

“But, it wasn’t,” Haruka stated the obvious.

“Yes, it seems odd. I don’t understand why they would have this filed and it’s protected more so than the pack databases were, so they seemed to think it worked. I don’t understand how they can have so much on these monsters, but the information be so wrong,” Yukino replied.

So, they were looking up information on Wolves. Shizuru wondered where they were on the web that allowed them to do that. How did this “Searrs corporation” have a database on Wolf packs? Why did they think silver was deadly? What did any of this have to do with Natsuki beyond her being a Wolf?  
  
“I don’t understand. Why do you want to hurt Natsuki?” Shizuru asked. She could not help herself. She needed to know.  
  
“No talking!” Haruka barked, glaring at her from the other side of the room.   
  
“She is a wonderful girl, kind and gentle,” Shizuru insisted, wanting to humanize Natsuki for these people.   
  
“She sliced Nao open like a tin can,” Haruka argued, motioning to the ceiling, indicating where Nao was.  
  
“Nao shot her several times before being sliced open,” Shizuru pointed out.  
  
“Nao shot her because she’s a beast,” Haruka hissed, upper lip curled in disgust and her nose wrinkled.   
  
Shizuru’s brow furrowed. “How can you pass judgment on her and you don’t know Natsuki?” This was utterly disturbing. All of these women so far seemed to abhor her beloved just because she was a Wolf. She had yet to see anything in Natsuki or her family that led her to believe something was inherently evil about them.  
  
“We know she almost killed several people at your little club,” Haruka pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
“You don’t know what happened there.” Shizuru could not believe they dared to hunt Natsuki for what she did at the club. It was hard not take that personally. After all, what would have happened to her without Natsuki that night?   
  
“We know that animal you’re trying to protect almost killed people,” Midori growled as she descended the stairs. “Just like she almost killed Nao.”  
  
“Nao attacked her and if Natsuki wanted her dead, she would have slit Nao from navel to nose, but she didn’t. Just like those men you’re so eager to protect and get revenge for. If Natsuki wanted them dead, she would have killed them, but she didn’t. Because, unlike you, Natsuki is good,” Shizuru declared with her chin in the air.   
  
Midori scowled. “You think that damn bitch almost killing people is good?”  
  
“I think Natsuki had a good reason to attack those men and to defend herself against Nao. You want to paint things in a different light and pretend this was all Natsuki’s fault when in fact Natsuki was leading a very peaceful and rather boring life until you all showed up,” Shizuru pointed out. _And until I showed up as well_.  
  
Midori marched up to the bars, glaring at Shizuru. “You think almost killing half a dozen men and an innocent girl is peaceful?”   
  
Shizuru snickered. “You’ve spoken to Tomoe if you think she’s innocent. Even the police saw her guilt.”  
  
“The police think she’s making up a story to cover her crime rather than accepting the truth that there are beasts amongst us,” Midori said.  
  
“Yes, and you are one of those beasts. While the police didn’t believe the werewolf story, everything else was correct. Tomoe started the altercation and those men were carrying guns, not because they planned to go to a range later, but because they planned to start trouble in the club,” Shizuru informed them.  
  
“You’re lying. You’ll say anything to protect that damn animal,” Midori declared and then she turned away from Shizuru, focusing on Haruka. “Watch her carefully. We’ll use her to lure the beast out.”  
  
“Do you have a plan?” Haruka asked.  
  
“I’m working on it. Yukino, have you found any other weaknesses for the beast since the silver doesn’t seem to be working?” Midori inquired.

“I’m looking into it. The Searrs’ files are unorganized and difficult to decode. Looking at the silver file more deeply doesn’t give much. I’ll try to check into something deeper. Maybe something individual beast files will tell us something,” Yukino explained.

Midori nodded. “Do whatever you need to do.”

“Is this your first time actually hunting a Wolf?” Shizuru wondered aloud. They seemed rather… inept up close and personal.

“We know what we’re doing. We’re all familiar with these monsters,” Haruka boasted. Or at least thought she did.

“Familiarity doesn’t mean you’ve done this before,” Shizuru said, watching with a certain amount of glee as they all frowned. She guessed their “familiarity” with Wolves came from run-ins, probably tragic run-ins consider their passion and insistence that Wolves were beasts. It would explain why they hunted Wolves. But, now she had wonder why a corporation had files on Wolves and why the information was not protected better if the corporation treated Wolves as a serious subject. Something did not smell right and it had nothing to do with the mold in the basement.

“We know what the hell we’re doing,” Haruka persisted. Shizuru shrugged as best she could and then winced.

“Makes sure she doesn’t try anything funny,” Midori answered. “Yukino, keep a look out for the beast and let me know if you find anything we can use.”  
  
Yukino’s eyes did not leave her laptop. “Yes.” Her voice was quiet and reserved.  
  
Midori gave Shizuru one last glare before marching back upstairs. Shizuru watched her go before turning her attention back to her captors. She was at a loss as to what she should do. Even if she could make it out of the cell, she had no idea how many people were in the house and her shoulder throbbed at the thought of fighting again. _But, I can’t just sit here. This is a trap for Natsuki, even if they don’t have a plan with it_.

Shizuru studied her cuff, a normal steel handcuff. It was tight and cutting into her wrist. She would not be able to slip out of it. Trying to hide what she was doing, she took hold of a cell bar and yanked on it a little, trying to see how tight it was. Haruka rushed over and smacked the bars.

“Cut that out!” the blond barked.

Shizuru chuckled and politely smiled, which made Haruka back up a little. “Forgive me. I was only making sure the structure was sound. I would imagine when Natsuki arrives for me, she’ll barrel her way in and I wouldn’t want this cage collapsing in on me. If she were to hurt me, it would be on her conscience.”

Haruka sucked her teeth and turned her nose into the air. “No beast has a conscience. Your Natsuki is just a dog. A dog that needs to be put down.”

“How would you know? You haven’t met Natsuki. You don’t know her heart,” Shizuru argued.

“I know her kind!” Haruka roared with a scowl.

 _This is definitely personal for them, but I don’t understand why they would go after Natsuki instead of the Wolves who wrong them_. Shizuru decided to try to work on Yukino. Maybe this girl would be the one to understand how insane the hunters were for trying to kill Natsuki just because she was a werewolf.

“Her kind? Yukino,” Shizuru practically purred the name, earning a very distasteful look from Haruka. Yukino thankfully glanced over, even though she did not say anything. “Do you think someone who risks their greatest secret to save a friend deserves to die by the hands of strangers?” Shizuru asked.

“Hey, you don’t talk to Yukino!” Haruka ordered.

“Why not? I merely would like another opinion on the matter since I seem to be in the minority. It sounds like your group kills based on how someone was born instead of because of a person’s behavior, which sounds… prejudice to me,” Shizuru commented in a light tone.

“We’re not prejudice. You’re blind for defending that monster,” Haruka snarled, pointing a threatening finger at her.

Shizuru pretended to think on it, putting a finger to her chin. “I’m blind? You call a person a monster without bothering to know her and hunt her for nothing beyond the fact that she hurt thugs to save someone and yet I’m blind? This is surprising news.” She feigned laughter, making sure it sounded light and teasing.

“You don’t get to act like you’re better than us,” Haruka hissed.

“I’m not acting. I’m just pointing out the absurdity of all of this, don’t you think so, Yukino?” Shizuru asked.

Haruka’s eyes flashed with anger. “I told you not to talk to her!”

Shizuru chuckled a bit. “I suppose I don’t necessarily need to speak with her, but I don’t understand why it upsets you so.”

“Yukino doesn’t need you to try to mess with her head,” Haruka said.

“And she clearly needs you to speak for her,” Shizuru said, smiling playing on her lips.

Yukino finally turned, perhaps knowing those words would get to Haruka. The blond turned bright red with anger and looked like she wanted to smite Shizuru. Shizuru merely smiled more, wanting to see how the blond responded.

“Haruka-chan,” Yukino said in a small voice and this simple statement caught Haruka’s full attention.

“Yukino, just do your work,” Haruka said.

Shizuru decided to work another angle, if only to rattle them and possibly pose questions she doubted they asked themselves. After all, they were too fanatical to think straight.

“Yukino, what is your job exactly? Hacking a company’s files and stealing their information on Wolves? How can you trust this source?” Shizuru asked.

Yukino looked up with wide, pleading eyes. Maybe Yukino had thought of this. If so, maybe she was more rational than those she surrounded herself with.

“It’s already proven to have faulty information in regards to silver,” Shizuru continued on.

“Hey, I said stop talking to her!” Haruka barked. “Yukino, don’t listen to her. We’re doing the right thing, you know that. Sure, Searrs was wrong about the silver, but they were right about Kuga being an old pack and that beast being one of them.”

Shizuru’s brow wrinkled. The Kuga pack was in this company’s files? _Curiouser and curiouser_. She felt like she was down the rabbit hole and she could not make any sense of the crazy wonderland she was stuck in. She wondered what Yukino was up to on her laptop, if she had found anything more on Natsuki, the Kuga pack, or other Wolves. She did not have a chance to figure it out. As she craned her neck for a look at the screen, it flashed white before going completely black. Yukino made a little noise, which would have been cute in any other situation, but now, it just showed she did not know what just happened.

“Yukino?” Haruka said as the lights flickered on and off. She sounded concerned for Yukino and curious as to what just happened.

“I don’t know,” Yukino answered.

Before they could totally figure out what was going, the sound of gunshots echoed from upstairs. Shizuru looked up just in time to see the ceiling explode. Tucking herself close to the cell bars, she protected her head as best she could as debris rained down on them. _Natsuki_. Shizuru’s heart jumped at the thought until she caught a blur of light blue. _Not Natsuki. Definitely not Natsuki_.

The thought was confirmed when the figure stood still at her proper height. It was a blue-haired girl, Miyu. She turned sharply to Shizuru, red eyes locking on her almost like a robot.

“Shizuru Fujino, confirmed,” Miyu said.

“Miyu, what are you doing here?” Shizuru demanded.

Miyu moved closer to the cell, but Haruka moved to stop her. “I can’t let you do that,” the blond declared.

Miyu growled and turned to Haruka, locking eyes on her. Haruka grabbed a chain and swung it, revealing a giant spiked ball at the end. The mace almost smashed Miyu in the face, but the blue-haired girl dodged it. Haruka recovered as Miyu got in her face. Haruka pulled her mace back, trying to hit Miyu in the back. Miyu slid out of the way and punched at Haruka, only to have her arm wrapped up in the chain. Haruka grunted.

“Yukino, get out of here!” Haruka ordered, glancing over at the other girl.

Yukino barely moved before the ceiling fell in again. Shizuru’s mouth dropped open as a small werewolf with light fawn and beige coloring landed on Yukino. Haruka wasted no time turning her attention there and trying to swing her mace, but Miyu caught the ball and yanked it from Haruka. Miyu moved quickly, practically being a blur, and smashed Haruka’s face in with her elbow. The little werewolf shot off of Yukino, going to Shizuru’s bars and tearing the cell right out of the wall.

“Alyssa?” Shizuru asked, but it did not make any sense. Natsuki told her that Alyssa was not a Wolf, but Alyssa was the only little person she could think of who would be with Miyu.

There was no answer. There was no recognition in hard blue eyes. It was like this Wolf had no conscious thought. Shizuru did not know what to make of it and did not have time to ponder it.

The little werewolf grabbed Shizuru and snatched her hard enough to snap the links of cuffs. Shizuru was lucky she had not torn her hand off. Shizuru pulled her fist back, ready to fight back, but she hesitated. If this was Natsuki’s little sister, she could not find it in her to hit the precious little towhead. The hesitation was a poor decision because Miyu stepped over and punched her hard enough to knock her clean out.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Natsuki shows up a little late to the party.


	7. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

7: Alpha

A tight frown hung on Natsuki’s face as she approached a gated home. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not transform right there on the street, but her teeth were pointed and her eyes were close to feral. For some reason, the silver bullets inside of her burned, which only infuriated her further, making her want to tear those damned hunters apart. She panted as she approached, seriously considering going directly through the wall. Instead, she grabbed hold of the gate, the mental bending and twisting in her crushing grip like it was mere wire. She yanked the gate down, tossing it at the house where she could smell her mate. Growling, she charged the door, busting it down with one powerful kick.

“Shizuru?” Natsuki basically howled as she stepped into the house, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

There was no answer, but Natsuki could smell Shizuru all over the place. Taking in the scene did not instill her with confidence. The house was trashed, like a tornado had ripped through it and the smell of blood coated the place like a slaughterhouse. Her panting worsened and her heart felt like it would burst now. She needed her mate now or she felt like it would destroy her mind, body, and soul.

Natsuki was about to move on, but she heard a gun cock and moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting shot again. Snarling, she turned to see the redhead she fought earlier aiming at her again. Natsuki rushed the smaller female and tackled her before she could get another shot off.

“Where’s Shizuru?” Natsuki demanded, shoving the girl up against the wall, causing the whole house to shake.

The girl grunted on impact and coughed out blood, which splattered into Natsuki’s face. Natsuki did not care and just pressed into the redhead harder. Blood dripped from the redhead’s nose.

“You’ll never find her, beast,” the damned hunter said, barely able to stand, but having enough nerve to smirk at Natsuki. 

A low growl rumbled out of Natsuki’s throat. “Who are you to judge me? You kidnapped a person right from her home!”

The girl spit in her face, blood and spit hitting Natsuki right in the eye. Natsuki barely realized she slapped the redhead to the ground. She did not care. Until she found Shizuru, no one was safe from her wrath. She might have broken the girl’s face and she would do it to everyone in the house until she had Shizuru in her arms. When the girl did not get back up, Natsuki turned, trying to pick up Shizuru’s scent again.

“Shizuru?” Natsuki called as loudly as she could, despite the fact that her chest hurt at the thought of something happening to her mate.

There was no answer. The signs of a struggle did not help as they were all over the house, not just in the front like it seemed. There was broken furniture around the place and the smell of blood wafted through the halls. There was something else underneath it, though. It was almost… familiar. Familial.

“Alyssa?” Natsuki wondered. _Are they holding Alyssa, too?_ If they were, forget ass-kicking. She would tear them all to pieces. It was one thing to kidnap her mate, but a whole different matter to touch her little sister. Shizuru could take care of herself, after all. Alyssa was just a child.

Natsuki tried to pin down the scent to figure out if it was definitely Alyssa. She followed the smell, moving quietly through the torn up house. She came to a room and found a woman in a lab coat lying in a pool of blood. She cautiously approached, hearing shallow breaths. Carefully, she lifted the woman up.

“You okay?” Natsuki asked. While she was worried about Shizuru and getting her back, Natsuki was not a total monster. This woman needed help or she would die. Natsuki could not just leave someone to die, not like this.

The woman could only groan. Natsuki quickly inspected her and noticed slice marks along her abdomen. _Wolves?_ Added to that, she still smelled Alyssa. Something was wrong here, but Natsuki did not have time to contemplate it. Instead, she found gauze and butterfly bandages in what appeared to be a medical room. She started cleaning and wrapping the woman’s wounds, but did not get far before she had to duck another shot. Growling once more, Natsuki turned sharply to see who shot at her now. It was the older redhead who shot her before and fought with Shizuru back at the house.

“Get away from her,” the redhead ordered, leveling a gun at Natsuki. She was in bad shape. Some injuries were probably from when she fought Shizuru, but Natsuki knew it was not all from Shizuru.

Natsuki smirked. “I was just bandaging her wounds, but I guess since she clearly means something to you I’ll let her bleed out unless you tell me where Shizuru is.”

“Don’t think I won’t shoot you, beast,” the redhead hissed.

“Oh, I know you will. After all, you’ve done it already. But, do you know how to stop the bleeding here?” Natsuki inquired, pointing to the worst of the woman’s wounds. She had suffered enough wounds to know how to treat them. Plus, her mother was a doctor… well, a biochemist, but it was close enough. She knew what she was doing and she suspected the other woman not no clue.

The redhead hesitated, which was enough for Natsuki. She turned her attention back to the bloody woman quickly worked on the injured woman, who stared at her the whole time. She surprisingly did not look angry or afraid. Natsuki smiled at her.

“You’re gonna be okay, okay?” Natsuki promised. The woman nodded and then lifted a weak, bloody hand. Natsuki followed it and saw medical tape, which was what she needed to get the bandages in place.

Nodding, Natsuki moved to get the tape and finish wrapping the woman up. The redhead did not move and did not lower her gun, but she did not say a word to stop Natsuki. Once the task was complete, emerald eyes turned back to the redhead.

“Now, where is Shizuru?” Natsuki demanded. She would threaten to tear the place apart, but it obviously someone had beat her to it. She wondered if Wolves from the Kuga pack had beaten her here. But, she could not see her pack doing this. They were not that violent. Well, most anyway.

“We don’t have your bitch,” the redhead replied with a cough. Natsuki snarled, but she did not get a chance to speak.

“Midori…” the injured woman breathed out.

“Yoko, don’t talk. Save your strength,” the redhead begged, taking a step closer. She probably wanted to comfort the wounded female.

Natsuki decided to slowly back up, seeing if the redhead – Midori – would take the hint. Midori immediately moved to Yoko’s side. Natsuki did this more for Yoko. She really had zero interest in watching someone die and Yoko seemed nice, reasonable, and had not called her out of her name yet.

“You’re going to be all right,” Midori promised Yoko while carefully holding her.

“Yeah, she will, thanks to me. Now, where the fuck is my mate?” Natsuki demanded, a voice a dangerous growl now. Everything inside of her was on edge now and every hair on her body stood up, including most of the hair on her head.

“Took her…” Yoko managed to breathe out.

“Yoko,” Midori hissed, shaking her head.

“Who took her?” Natsuki asked.

“Two… A Wolf…” Yoko took a deep breath and tried to focus. “And a girl.”

Natsuki’s brow furrowed. “A girl? What did she look like?” _Do these people have both Shizuru and Alyssa? What the hell is going on?_

“Stop pressing her!” Midori barked. “She needs to rest up.”

Natsuki ignored her. “Please, what happened? What did she look like?”

Yoko shook her head weakly. “Blue hair. Cold eyes.”

Natsuki shook her head. A Wolf and a girl with blue hair and cold eyes? No one came to mind. Could these possibly be other enemies of the hunters? Was it another pack? If so, why take Shizuru? She needed more information.

“How many other Wolves have you hunted?” Natsuki inquired. Maybe it was another pack that the hunters had pissed off. She could not figure out why the Wolf would leave so many people alive, though, if those hunters had possibly killed other Wolves. If this was about revenge, why tear the place up and leave the enemy alive so they would hunt another day?

“None of your business,” Midori hissed.

Natsuki shook her head. It did not matter. She would just follow the scent to the next location. She would tear apart a hundred wolves and humans alike if it meant she could get her mate back unharmed.

“Only two before you,” Yoko managed to reply.

Natsuki studied her. “I’m only the third Wolf you’ve hunted? And why the hell did you hunt me?”

“Because you’re a beast who hurt people like all you blasted animals!” Midori hollered before coughing again. She hunched over, holding her ribs.

“I hurt people? Those people at the club you wanna defend were going to let Shizuru probably be sexually assaulted, but I should’ve let that happen, huh? Fuck you for judging me. I don’t know what those other two Wolves did, but if they were like me, your whole group is full of jackasses,” Natsuki hissed.

Yoko shook her head. “Hurt… people…”

“You said I hurt people, too,” Natsuki pointed out.

“Really hurt people,” Yoko insisted.

Natsuki wanted to take Yoko’s word for it since she seemed like the sensible one, but it was hard. Yoko obviously stood with her group when they went after Natsuki. Those two Wolves could have been completely innocent or they could have done something, but Natsuki did not care. The only thing that mattered was Shizuru and Shizuru was now out there with Wolves or something. She needed to get to the bottom of this now.

“I’ll call for help for you guys,” Natsuki said as she moved to leave.

“Turning your back on your enemy?” Midori said, breathing heavily now.

“If you want to shoot me in the back in front of Yoko, go right ahead,” Natsuki dared her and then continued on walking. She paused again. “We’re not that different. I wouldn’t hurt someone who helped Shizuru, especially if Shizuru was right there watching.”

“I’m nothing like some damned dog!” Midori hollered, but she never fired a shot. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru awoke to find herself in a new cage, much more sophisticated than the last. She was not handcuffed to anything, which was good for her shoulder and wrist. The cage was now more of a glass box than anything else. There was a bench in the corner, but nothing more. _So, some new fresh Hell. Natsuki might never let me out of the house if this continues, and I might agree with her_. To avoid that train of thought, she looked around to see where she was now.

She seemed to be in some kind of computer lab mixed with a science lab. Her cell was at the back of the room for some reason. It seemed like an odd choice, but then again, it was also odd that she was becoming an expert on being imprisoned. Glancing at one of the large monitors, she saw an image of Natsuki patching up the doctor who worked with the hunters. Narrowing her gaze, she looked at the other monitors and saw shots of where she had been in the house and what she suspected were other rooms in the place.

“They were watching the house,” Shizuru muttered, shaking her head slightly. _Who are these people and why were they watching the house? What do they care about the hunters?_

“Not just watching the house,” a blond man commented as he stepped over. “Watching everything.” He smirked at her for some reason, looking smug in his suit.

“What are you doing? Why are you watching the house?” Shizuru demanded, glaring at him. She did not care if he had the coldest eyes she had ever seen. She had stared down more than her share of villainous bastards in the club alone. So, she watched him just like any predator would.

“Nothing you would understand,” he basically spat at her.

“I assure you nothing about this says it’s too sophisticated for me to grasp,” Shizuru remarked.

Shizuru gave the room another once over and noticed Haruka and Yukino in a separate cage on the opposite wall. They were unconscious. She then glanced at the monitor again and thought about the werewolf that had taken her and Miyu. Well, this had something to do with werewolves.

“Are you planning to capture Natsuki?” Shizuru guessed. Now, was he using the hunters for that? Having them track Natsuki and then planning to storm the house when they had Natsuki? If so, why did they spring the trap so soon? And why did they take her and those two hunters, but no anyone else?

“Like I said, it’s nothing you would understand,” he replied and he waved her off.

“We both know that was what you were going to do? Why did you change your plan? Why did you take us? What do you hope to accomplish?” she inquired.

He ignored her and turned his attention to the monitor in time to see Natsuki walk out of the medical room. “Bring her in,” he ordered someone.

Shizuru watched as Miyu entered with Alyssa. Shizuru gasped. Did these people kidnap Alyssa? Alyssa did not turn to her, did not blink. There was an off glaze in what she knew to be youthful, energetic eyes. The blond man looked at Miyu.

“Mister Smith,” Miyu said.

He glanced down at Alyssa and then looked at Miyu again, as if Alyssa was not worth his time. Shizuru was not sure why. Was Alyssa unable to see or comprehend? _How is it that I went from big trouble to bigger trouble? What the hell are these people doing with Natsuki’s sister? Where the hell is Alyssa’s mother?_

“Tell her to bring me her sister. Pure were blood is sure to work better than a half-blood,” Mister Smith ordered. Miyu nodded.

Shizuru could not believe what she was seeing. “Miyu, what are you doing? Take Alyssa and get out of here!”

Miyu did not turn to her and Alyssa still did not blink. Miyu walked Alyssa out of the room. Shizuru shook her head, trying to find some way to escape. She needed to help Alyssa.

“Why do you have Natsuki’s little sister? What do you plan on having her do to Natsuki?” Shizuru called.

The blond man grunted. “Do you really want to know?”

“Of course, I do. I asked. Now, tell me why the hell you have Natsuki’s sister?” Shizuru demanded.

“Natsuki’s ‘sister’ as you insist on calling her is our property. She was purchased long before she was born.”

Shizuru’s brow furrowed. “You purchased her before she was born?” Oh, this is some big conspiracy now? “Did you send her mother to seek out Kenji or did you buy her after her mother got pregnant?”

He rolled his eyes. “Miss Fujino, this is a complex and complicated organization and we would never leave anything like that to chance. The woman was paid and sent after the Wolf. His DNA has been immensely helpful in several of our projects.”

“Your projects? Is that what Alyssa is to you, a project? Is that what Natsuki is? These are wonderful people. What do you think you’re doing with Alyssa?” Shizuru glared at him harder than she was already doing. He did not waver.

He chuckled a bit, as if bored. “I only plan to have Project Artemis bring me your precious Natsuki, so stop squawking about it. You’ll be with her soon enough.”

“Project Artemis?” Shizuru echoed with a wrinkled brow. _Oh, my. Have I fallen into some horrible television show? Surely this is not some mad scientist’s lab_. The thought alone made her want to groan. “You’re using Natsuki’s little sister as some science experiment and you want to do the same with her?”

Snorting, he rolled his eyes. “Nonsense. I’m going to use them both to better mankind. You’ll thank me for it, just like your friend did.” He then motioned to another monitor and Shizuru saw Tomoe, sitting in what appeared to be a normal room, eating a large meal.

“You turned her into a Wolf?” Shizuru demanded. It was the only way to explain why Tomoe would need so much food. She had seen Natsuki consume what could only amount to a feast on her own. _It’s like fresh Hell on top of fresh Hell here_. What was she supposed to do with a Wolf-Tomoe sniffing after her?

“Such is the hope,” he replied with a small, but bone-chilling smile. Shizuru knew his motive was not as altruistic as he would like her to believe then.

“Why her?” Shizuru wondered.

“Because she knows what Wolves are capable of.”

“And me? Am I here as bait or shall you be experimenting on me as well since I know what wolves are capable of?” Shizuru felt like it might be both.

He snickered. “Bait? I don’t need to lure your beast here. You’ll be good insurance for her to remain calm, though. After, I did make some promises to your friend there. After those promises are fulfilled well… science does require experimentation.” He glanced at Haruka and Yukino. It would seem they would share fates, then.

“You took them just to experiment on? Why not take the others as well? Just because they were hurt?” Shizuru inquired.

“The experiments require a lot physically. The others would not have survived and the hunters have outlived their usefulness.”

“You’ve been using them?”

He laughed again. “They’ve been working for us, thinking they’re hacking our organization’s files. We had only allowed them access to see if they could track Wolves. They have not been as useful as we had hoped. Beyond your precious Natsuki, they had only managed to track the Wolves they wanted, not the ones we wanted.”

“The ones you wanted?” What was the difference between Wolves? What made some more desirable than others?

“They hunted two psychopathic Wolves. We want healthy, intelligent, strong Wolves. Natsuki fits and her mother fits, too. Natsuki will come for you and eventually Natsuki’s parents will come for her. Having her and Project Artemis will keep them in line.”

Shizuru shook her head. It seemed like a lot of thought went into this, but how was all of this possible. “How did you do this? Who are you people?”

“Us? We’re the Searrs Foundation. You don’t need to worry about anything else. Feel privileged I answered any of your questions. Not that it matters.”

Mister Smith walked off, going back to his nefarious deeds, Shizuru supposed. She wondered what she could do to escape this, but if she could not get out of the relatively low-tech hunters’ home, then she doubted she would be able to escape from this place. Still, she needed to think. Maybe not about escape now, but escape when Natsuki showed up and let Natsuki know what was going on. If she could not get herself out of this mess, she did not want to slow Natsuki down when she came to the rescue. 

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki tried to track Shizuru’s scent, as well as the strange aroma that hinted of Wolves and her sister. The latter threw her for quite the loop and it was hard to focus. She could not figure out what Alyssa might be doing with Wolves or why they might have her sister. Her pack knew about Alyssa and family members had no problems with spending time with her, but no one would dare take her to a slaughterhouse like the one Natsuki just left. After all, no one wanted to deal with her parents when they were on a tear involving offspring. If not her pack, then some other pack had Alyssa and that made even less sense than the Kuga pack having her.

Before she could come up with her own hypothesis, she was smashed by the answer. A small Wolf slammed into Natsuki’s side, tackling her off the road and into some brush. Snarling, Natsuki shoved the little Wolf off of her and leaped to her feet. Focusing solely on her attacker, Natsuki could not believe her nose.

“Alyssa?” It smelled like her little sister, but something was off. Very off, beyond the fact that if this was Alyssa, then how the hell was she a Wolf? 

The small Wolf growled and shot at her again. Natsuki moved out of the way with ease that time. Staring down the other were, Natsuki could see all too familiar blue eyes staring back at her. But, instead of the love and joy she was used to seeing, there was nothing. Someone had done something to her sister.

“How many people am I going to have to disfigure today for messing with my family?” Natsuki wondered.

She did not have time to contemplate it as Alyssa charged her again. She easily caught her younger sister by the wrists and forced her to the ground. Alyssa snapped at her.

“You can’t beat me, Alyssa. I don’t even know how the hell you transformed, but I’m a full Wolf!” Natsuki pointed out. Of course, as far as she knew, only a full Wolf should have been able to transform, so how was Alyssa a Wolf? She knew for a fact Alyssa’s mother was a full-blooded human.

Alyssa only growled more and Natsuki forced her down, pushing her on her back. The struggling stopped as Natsuki continued to bear down on Alyssa. If Alyssa was truly a Wolf, she would understand her position without Natsuki needing to say anything.

“Yield!” Natsuki barked as her sister squirming.

Alyssa tried to bite her instead of accepting the fact that she was on her back and pinned. Natsuki always thought it was instinctive to submit, but apparently it was learned behavior. Natsuki figured she would just keep Alyssa on her back until she tired herself out. Pressing down, Natsuki kept her weight on Alyssa.

Alyssa tried to kick her, but Natsuki simply took it and pressed harder. The more her sister struggled, the more Natsuki pressed down, knowing eventually it would just drive Alyssa crazy. It was true considering after about a minute, Alyssa began whimpering like the defeated pup she was.

Natsuki had to release Alyssa to avoid Miyu getting the drop on her. Jumping back, Natsuki locked eyes with Miyu. She was not surprised to see Miyu since she was never far from Alyssa.

“Miyu, what the hell is going on here?” Natsuki demanded.

“Come with us quietly, Natsuki, and I won’t have to hurt you,” Miyu replied.

Natsuki scoffed. “Hurt me? I haven’t met my match yet.” Which said a lot considering who she hung out with.

Miyu’s arm suddenly transformed into a sword and it explained a lot about Miyu for Natsuki. She had always accepted the fact that Miyu smelled oddly metallic as the blue-haired girl having a terrible accident when she was younger and having a lot of bone replacement surgery. Now, it would seem they were trapped in a sci-fi movie together.

“Hopefully, I’m more genre savvy than she is,” Natsuki muttered. Of course, she had never seen a movie with werewolves versus robots, but with hope, luck and some intelligence trumped mechanics.

Miyu shot over to Natsuki, who barely dodged a swipe of the sword. Taking her own slash, Natsuki growled as Miyu backed away. Natsuki threw herself at Miyu, hoping she was faster than the other girl, but Miyu tried to bring her sword down on Natsuki. Natsuki caught her arm, but Miyu kicked her in the chest. Natsuki skidded across the dirt, managing to bring herself to a halt just in time to catch Alyssa coming at her.

Natsuki flung Alyssa away, wanting to do her best to not hurt her little sister, but also not get her head cut off by Miyu. With wide green eyes, Natsuki fell back just in time to avoid feeling more metal in her body than she needed, especially since she had already been shot. Miyu kept coming, waving her arm with masterful precision. Natsuki leaped back, needing space to start her own offensive, but Alyssa attacked her.

Natsuki roared as Alyssa shoved her claws into Natsuki’s back and bit into her shoulder. “Okay, that’s it!”

Grabbing her sister, Natsuki literally tore Alyssa from her and slammed her into ground as hard as she possibly could. Alyssa whimpered and Natsuki might have cared if Miyu was not in her face a moment later. Howling, veins popped out of Natsuki’s arms as she shoved her claws through Miyu’s arm. Ripping her claws back out, bits of metal flew from Miyu’s limb.

“Miyu, what the hell is going on?” Natsuki demanded. She did not get an answer as Alyssa was up and put her claws into Natsuki’s stomach. Pulling the talons out, Natsuki lost a good chunk of her abdomen. “Enough!”

Muscles bulging, Natsuki transformed fully and grabbed Alyssa by her hunches. She slammed Alyssa into Miyu as Miyu went to swing her busted blade. Alyssa gasped and whimpered as her blood splattered on the dirt.

“No!” Natsuki gasped.

Miyu’s eyes went wide. Apparently she was not completely a robot as she gathered Alyssa in her arms. She ran off with Alyssa and Natsuki moved to follow. The biker stumbled a bit, finding her energy dwindling with each step. _This would be a lot easier if I wasn’t shot and cut to shit with this fucking silver driving me mad with itchy burning_. Still, she pressed on, falling behind Miyu. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru watched the scientists work from her cage. She looked at the monitors as well, tracking Tomoe. The way the scientists smiled and watched, she had a feeling they succeeded at whatever they had done. Mister Smith all but confirmed this for her when he came over.

“You might be in luck in the sense that we might not need to completely dissect your Wolf friends. The serum that was built from the half-Wolf’s blood seems to work well. She has proven to be a very successful experiment, between showing a half-blood can become a Wolf if you know what genes to turn on and the fact that she was the key that allowed us to create our own Wolves,” the blond commented. He glanced at another monitor going. “Which might be good.”

Shizuru frowned as she turned to see what he was looking at. Alyssa, in her Wolf form, was clearly being carried by someone. She was bloody and her eyes were closed. _Oh, god. What happened to her?_

“What did you do to her?” Shizuru demanded with a glare.

“I did nothing. Your precious Wolf was responsible for that,” he replied and walked away. “Throw that away.”

Shizuru wondered what he meant by that, but his people seemed to know, scrambling to follow that order. She turned her attention back to Alyssa, wondering how they were filming her in real time if she was on the street. She got the answer to one of those very quickly as the monitor went from showing Alyssa to showing men aiming guns. Shots were fired and the screen went black.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki was practically crawling to chase after her sister and Miyu when Miyu came back to her. She hoped to hell Miyu was not looking for another fight because she was not sure if she would be able to stand up let alone behind herself. Miyu stopped just in front of her and laid Alyssa down, bloody and moaning, on the ground.

“They shot at her when I requested help,” Miyu said. Her voice actually shook, like she was confused or about to burst into tears.

Natsuki frowned. “Who shot at her?” Okay, people were going to have to die today. No one was just going to shoot her little sister!

“The Searrs Foundation.”

Natsuki had no idea what that was about. “Why did you save her?” Miyu was obviously some kind of robot or cyborg or something. Why would she care about Alyssa?

Miyu looked down at the injured child. “I feel…” Glancing away, she seemed to collect her thoughts. “My job has always been to protect her…”

“So, you brought her to me?”

“You’ll protect her.”

That was the truth. “Yeah. I will.” She would protect Alyssa and then she would get Shizuru back.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Natsuki gets Alyssa some help and then goes right back to her mission.


	8. The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

8: The hunt

Natsuki was in trouble and she could feel it in her bones. Well, and pressed against her chest as she cradled her unconscious sister to her chest. Her heart hurt, pounding in her chest like it would explode in about a second. The smell of her sister’s blood burned her insides and tore at her gut. For a moment, her mind went blank and she did not know what to do.

Looking at her cell phone, she saw she had over a dozen missed calls from her mother. In her panic, she focused on that. The number of calls made sense considering the fact that she was supposed to stay put, but she now had to call and tell her mother she needed help. More to the fact, she had to call for help because of Alyssa. _Right, I have to get help for Alyssa!_

“Mom is so not going to be happy about this,” Natsuki muttered to herself as she dialed. _I might need to learn to listen_. Of course, her mother might understand why she had left if she made it clear it was Shizuru’s idea. Not to mention, they might not have found out about Alyssa if she had not left and gotten into this mess.

“Natsuki, where the hell are you?” Saeko demanded, practically roaring through the phone, hurting Natsuki’s ears. The fact that Miyu glared at Natsuki as she held Alyssa in one hand and the phone in the other did not help.

Natsuki had to take a deep breath and speak in a very controlled manner to avoid having her voice shake. “Hi, Mom. Um… I have a problem and I just want to make sure you’re at Mai’s place.” She could not risk running all over the city to get Alyssa help, after all.

“I am.” 

“Be there is a flash, then.” She hung up before her mother could say anything else. She then turned her attention to Miyu. “You better not betray me or I’ll turn you into spare parts.”

“I only wish to protect Alyssa,” Miyu replied.

“Then take her and follow me.” Natsuki eased Alyssa into Miyu’s arms. There was no way she would be able to carry Alyssa the whole way and move as quickly as she could. They needed to get to Mai’s place as soon as possible.

Natsuki thought it could be a mistake to take Miyu to Mai’s apartment, but truthfully if Miyu was up to something, she would regret it if she started in Mai’s apartment and Natsuki would not even be the one to make her regret it. So, she bolted off and Miyu followed her, holding Alyssa as carefully as she could.

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru turned from the blackened screen that once showed Alyssa and she very nearly threw up. It took every shred of willpower she had to keep down the vomit. _What happened? Why did they do that?_ She wanted to see how the scientists and Mister Smith would react. They seemed more occupied with Tomoe, watching her on one of the monitors.

Tomoe was in a small, bare room and there were a couple of scientists in there with her. The scientists had balm and they rubbed on her arms. That was probably the thing that made Tomoe a Wolf, if she was in fact a Wolf. _How many other people have they done this with? How many other Tomoes are out there? How many other people have they tricked to be hunters? How many hunters did they did have Alyssa and Miyu murder, maim, or kidnap?_

Her musings were interrupted as a door slid open and in stepped Tomoe. More scientists approached her. Blood was drawn from Tomoe and she went through what appeared to be a routine checkup. Everything was written down as well as put everything into electronic files. With that done, Tomoe was sent on her way. Before she left the room, Tomoe glanced at her and smiled at her.

Shizuru frowned at Tomoe, who seemed unfazed as always. Once Tomoe was gone, Shizuru glanced over at Haruka and Yukino. They were beaten and bloody, but not as badly as Shizuru had seen the other members of their little group. They were still unconscious. Shizuru wondered if they had been given medical attention. Mister Smith marched over to her, so she decided to ask.

“Aren’t you going to help them?” Shizuru demanded, motioning to the two prisoners with her hand.

He waved it off. “I’ll help them eventually.” He chuckled. He would probably add them to his growing collection of Wolves.

Shizuru scowled, folding her arms over her chest. “Like you helped Alyssa?” Part of her still wanted to believe she had imagined watching grown men shoot at a little girl. The thought turned her stomach and she had to fight down the urge to vomit yet again.

This was another thing he waved off. “She was of no consequence anymore. You might be in a similar boat should this balm prove permanent.”

“Permanent?” Shizuru echoed with an arched eyebrow. “You’ve done this before and it didn’t stick?” That made sense. An organization this big, she could only imagine what they did or what they were trying to do. “I’m sure there were failures. There always are in science. What happened to those?”

He shook his head, as if that was trivial. “Searrs has done many things and will do many more,” he said in a grandiose way, as if to legitimatize everything.

Everything about this man turned her stomach. The things he shared made her curious, but in a morbid sense. What things had this man done to people? What things had this organization done to people? What would they do to Natsuki?

“So, Tomoe is just some experiment to you?” She knew she should not feel bad about that, but she did. Tomoe was insane and had plans to sexual assault her, but she did not think the girl deserved to be some man’s science project.

“You should be happy it’s her and not you, but then again, I did promise her you in exchange for her cooperation, so maybe you should be a little worried,” he commented with a chuckle.

“And here it is I thought I was just bait,” Shizuru sighed, folding her arms across her chest. She definitely preferred being bait to being a reward for Tomoe.

“Just wait until you’re the next project. For now, Project Valkyrie looks like it’s a success. But, we could always use more candidates.” He glanced over at the two unconscious hunters.

“Haven’t you used them enough?” Shizuru demanded.

He smirked at her. “You don’t know the half of it. But, then again, neither do they.”

“And what does that mean?”

He laughed once more before walking away. Shizuru rubbed her head as she watched him leave the room. Looking around, she hoped for something to catch her eye to help, but there was nothing. The scientists muddled around her. They were of no help, going about their studies as if she were not there. She had already tried bribing them, but to no avail.

Sighing, she paced her cell for a while. Usually, she had no problem focusing, but her body ached from everything earlier and her mind now reeled with all of the information Mister Smith had given her. Dealing with hunters after her beloved had been more than enough, but now there was a secret organization and tons of things that came with that. For a moment, she actually feared this would not end well.

As a general rule to life, Shizuru never thought she would not walk out of any situation on top of things. It just was not in her nature. But, right now, as her stomach rolled once more and she felt like she had gone from the frying pan to the fire to burned alive, she did not know what to think. Thankfully, she was distracted before that thought took hold of her exhausted mind.

“This is all your fault,” Haruka barked.

The sound of Haruka’s voice made Shizuru turn and see the blond was finally awake. She glared at Shizuru, making it very obvious to whom she spoke. Shizuru stared back, but made sure to keep a neutral expression. It was easy to feel sympathy when Haruka was unconscious, but a little more difficult to muster when she had to look into the eyes of someone who wanted Natsuki died just for being born. Even with Haruka cradling a still unconscious Yukino to her, Shizuru found herself much less concerned about their wellbeing now.

“My fault?” Shizuru asked, pressing a hand to her chest. “How so? You were the ones who kidnapped me and before that you were the ones who shot Natsuki.” If anything, this was their fault for following along with this Searrs group, even if they did not know who they were following. _This is what happens when you hate_.

Haruka curled her lip. “Natsuki is a beast and deserves to be shot.”

Shizuru glared at her now, taking a step closer, even though they were both caged. “You don’t even know Natsuki. You think just because she’s a Wolf you can hunt her and kill her, but clearly humans are just as bad if not worse than whatever you think Wolves do.”

“Wolves kill people!” Haruka hollered.

“People kill people and Natsuki has never killed anyone,” Shizuru countered calmly.

Haruka scowled, as if she realized how ridiculous her argument was. Yukino patted her arm, which caught her by surprise. She glanced down at Yukino, who smiled at her, which calmed her down enough to stop screaming.

Shizuru turned her attention back around the room, noting how the scientists were not paying any attention to them. They were busy working with chemicals and beakers. Glancing at the monitors, she saw other scientists with Tomoe, who appeared to be straining. Shizuru figured she was probably trying to transform. She was not sure if she wanted Tomoe to do so or not.

If Tomoe transformed, then maybe they would not use Natsuki as a lab rat when she inevitably showed up at the lab and Shizuru would not be a test subject. But, if she transformed, Shizuru would graduate from bait and experiment to reward, which was not something she looked forward to. Going to sit in the corner, Shizuru rubbed her forehead and tried to think of some way out of this mess. 

-8-8-8-8-

“What the hell happened to her?” Saeko demanded as Natsuki entered with Miyu right behind her. Miyu still had Alyssa in her arms and Alyssa was still in her Wolf form despite being unconscious. Saeko practically shoved Natsuki out of the way to get to the mangled child.

“Long story,” Natsuki answered, not the least bit insulted her mother went to Alyssa first. Truthfully, she did not care about her injuries either. Alyssa was the top priority and then getting Shizuru back came right after.

“It usually is with you,” Mai muttered, standing off to the side. Mikoto was tucked against her side.

“Mai, can you start some food? I’ll handle Alyssa. Natsuki, call your father,” Saeko ordered, rolling up her sleeves.

“Call Dad? I’ve got to get Shizuru!” Natsuki pointed to the door. No matter what, she needed to go out and get her mate. Who knew what horrors Shizuru could be going through and what kind of Wolf did it make her if she could not retrieve Shizuru from those troubles?

“Yeah, do you look like you’re in any shape to go get anybody?” Saeko pointed out.

Natsuki opened her mouth, ready to argue, but her mother gave her a pointed glare. She was not in shape to do much. She could not even carry Alyssa to the apartment, after all. Sighing, she ducked her head, silently conceding the matter. Her mother nodded.

“Miyu put Alyssa on the sofa and then explain why you have a robot arm,” Saeko ordered.

“Why would my arm be relevant to this?” Miyu asked, moving to do as she commanded. She placed Alyssa down in the small couch. Mai did not object.

“Okay, how about: what the hell happened? Is that relevant enough for you?” Saeko inquired with another pointed look before turning her attention to Alyssa. She studied Alyssa for a moment before cutting through Alyssa’s clothing with her claws.

“How far back does this line of questioning extend?” Miyu asked quite seriously. Natsuki figured Miyu might be on their side just for the simple fact that she was putting up with this line of interrogation.

“Start from the beginning and make sure it includes why Alyssa can suddenly transform, why your arm is as it is, and why Alyssa has certainly seen better days,” Saeko clarified with an annoyance Natsuki was very familiar with. Saeko’s face was tense and her eyes focused, deciding where to start with Alyssa’s various injuries.

“How about start with why you’re suddenly not trying to kill me?” Natsuki jumped in.

“Or why she’s suddenly trying to kill you,” Mai said, chiming in as she pulled out pots from the cabinets.

“As I told you, Natsuki, I am to protect Alyssa. The Searrs Foundation is clearly trying to harm her while you are not. You are the obvious side for me to align with, then,” Miyu explained simply.

Natsuki asked the question on everyone’s mind. “What the hell is the Searrs Foundation? Is this some company Alyssa’s mother a part of?”

“The Searrs Foundation has been in existence for hundreds of years in search of weres, especially Wolves, as you are the most common of weres. They have performed countless experiments and tasks on such individuals for many different reasons. Alyssa was an experiment, using your father and her mother. The Foundation wanted to find out if a human and a were could have a were child. Obviously, they did not know what the weres had probably known since their creation,” Miyu explained.

“But, why can Alyssa transform now?” Mai asked as she turned on the stove. Food would be necessary when Alyssa woke up. She would be ravenous without a doubt and eating would help her heal up. Of course, Mikoto was under foot, checking to see what Mai was making.

“Since she was a baby, the Foundation tried to unlock her Wolf genes and turn them on for lack of a better term. They tried this with another half-Wolf, but they didn’t have access to her like they did with Alyssa,” Miyu replied.

“Another one? This one wasn’t my papa’s kid, too, right?” Natsuki asked. As a rogue Wolf, her father could always have more offspring and just not know about them, even though he swore he was careful about that.

Saeko glanced up, interested in that response. Despite the fact that she and Kenji were not official mates, she cared feelings for him and it hurt her to see him with other females. Natsuki admired her mother for carrying on, instead of lamenting as she had seen some other Wolves do. As if to hid her interest, Saeko snapped her finger for her daughter and pointed to the bathroom. Natsuki knew what was necessary and rushed off for Mai’s first aid kit. With the kit on hand, Saeko began carefully stitching up one of Alyssa’s wounds. Natsuki watched and hoped the kid remained unconscious for this part.

“This one was not of your blood or your pack, to my knowledge. I do not have complete access to the files, but I’ve been able to gather she was one of the hunters we were sent after today,” Miyu replied.

“One of the hunters? So, a half-Wolf turned into a hunter of Wolves and this Foundation knew?” Natsuki’s head was about to hurt, she could feel it.

“The Foundation watched her when she was younger, hoping to find that she could transform, but they were not able to study her as they were with Alyssa. But, as she grew, she learned of Wolves in the sense that one had harmed her mother. When she decided to seek vengeance, the Foundation decided to use her again, hoping she would find Wolves for them to experiment on,” Miyu informed them.

“And so she ended up hunting me. And, you guys took her out because she couldn’t get me and she doesn’t transform?”

Miyu shook her head. “That is only part of it. The fact that she could not capture you, yes, but also the fact that she does not even know she has Wolf’s blood added to it. Most of all, the Searrs Foundation was able to achieve what they wanted with Alyssa. They succeeded in turning her Wolf genes on, but deemed it too much trouble to try and build an army this way. So, they have been experimenting on her blood with the unlocked gene, trying to produce a serum to turn an ordinary person into a were,” Miyu answered.

“And how do you factor into this?” Saeko inquired, cleaning more of Alyssa’s wounds.

“A cyborg made by the Foundation and ordered to pretend to be her stepsister so you could keep an eye on her?” Natsuki guessed.

“Since she was born,” Miyu replied with a nod. Her eyes remained locked on Alyssa and, even though she was a cyborg, there was emotion in her glistening gaze, concern for Alyssa. “I was part of another branch’s experiments and sure to be branded a failed experiment now.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they didn’t think you’d actually give a damn that they shot up Alyssa. But, why the hell did they shoot at her?” Natsuki wondered aloud. She paced the living room, needing to keep moving or she would go out of her mind. Thankfully, Mai did not mention she leaving a blood trail.

“They obviously don’t need her anymore, so this serum they made probably works,” Saeko deduced, shaking her head. A tight frown settled on her face as she took stock of her work so far. Alyssa still needed much care.

“This is correct,” Miyu stated. “She was also partially a failed experiment.”

“How so?” Saeko inquired.

“They can control her mind… to a degree. The mind control is very poor, though. Alyssa is completely gone in her Wolf form and I seem to be the only one who can get through to her. They have yet to figure out how to correct this problem.”

Saeko and Natsuki glanced at each other. “Well, I’m sure they won’t have to worry about that problem for much longer,” Saeko commented.

Natsuki nodded and then turned her attention back to Miyu. “Okay. Can they track you guys?”

“I am sure of it. I have disabled my locator, but Alyssa has one in her blood.”

“Can you find it and disarm it?” Natsuki asked. The last thing they needed was for some of these Searrs bozos to burst into Mai’s apartment.

“It would take some time.”

“Time we don’t have. I have to find Shizuru. You guys took her?” Natsuki inquired.

Miyu nodded. “She is at the closest Searrs lab.”

Natsuki punched her fist into her palm. “All right then.”

“No, no all right then. Call your father and wait for him,” Saeko ordered. “And then let Mai take care of your wounds.”

“I’m fine. I have to get Shizuru before something happens to her. What if they decide they don’t need her anymore? She won’t survive a bunch of gunshots like Alyssa,” Natsuki pointed out.

“And it won’t do us any good if you get captured and dissected. So, play this smart,” Saeko commanded.

Pacing, Natsuki scratched at her injured arm. “Fine. Mai,” she called.

“Go into the bathroom. Let me finish putting this chicken on,” Mai answered. Natsuki obeyed without a word. She made that phone call to her father while she waited, filling him on everything.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki stepped out of the bathroom, skin burned, panting a bit, and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but otherwise fine. Her mother was still stitching up Alyssa, who was asleep. She turned her attention to Miyu.

“Take me to Shizuru. We’ll show those Searrs bastards what happens when they fuck with our loved ones,” Natsuki said, cracking her knuckles.

“Natsuki, I said wait for your father,” Saeko said, not even bothering to glance at her daughter.

“You guys can catch up,” Natsuki said, moving to the door with Miyu.

“Mai,” Saeko called.

“I’m on it. Let me call Reito in case this is big,” Mai answered.

“Reito!” Mikoto cheered.

A secret organization trying to create its own Wolves, cyborgs, and who-the-hell-else-knew-what probably was very big, so Natsuki did not say anything about Mai calling for backup, but it was also why she needed to get to Shizuru as soon as possible. She could not risk Shizuru getting hurt or worse being used as some science project. She would take all of the help that she could get.

Before letting Miyu lead the way, Natsuki went to pick up something for Shizuru. She had to go back to Shizuru’s parents’ house. There was police tape around, but Natsuki was able to avoid being seen. She found Shizuru’s naginata and picked it up. Miyu did not question it and Natsuki was about to leave, but the last people she wanted to see held her up.

“You,” Benjiro hissed, marching over from inside of the house. His wife was right behind him.

“Yeah?” Natsuki said.

“What the hell happened to our daughter?” he demanded.

“I’m going after her. I’ll get her back,” Natsuki vowed.

“Why are there people after you? Are you some kind of criminal?” Noriko inquired.

“I’m not. I don’t know what’s going on, but I promise I’ll bring her back,” Natsuki said, strapping Shizuru’s naginata to her back.

The Fujinos did not question this and Natsuki felt like they trusted her. She turned back to Miyu and she motioned for Miyu to take them to the Searrs lab. Miyu marched off and Natsuki followed. She glanced back at Shizuru’s parents, watching them as they watched her. Even though they did not say anything, she felt pride that they trusted her to take care of their daughter, even though she lost Shizuru in the first place.

“So, are we talking army of angry werewolves and robots or just one of those two?” Natsuki inquired.

“Probably the first one. I have not seen much evidence of them continuing the cyborg project,” Miyu answered.

“Maybe they know you developed emotions and that probably doesn’t help.”

Miyu arched an eyebrow. “Emotions?”

“You care about Alyssa, which is why you didn’t want her to die and which is why you’re helping me.”

Miyu let loose something that sounded like a grunt, but she did not disagree. Natsuki decided to let it go. She assumed the worse and just followed Miyu, trotting off at a decent clip. Maybe they would be able to sneak in, but she was not about to keep their presence a secret because she would blow up the lab if necessary.

“We can enter through the back. There’s a tunnel,” Miyu stated as they veered off into the woods.

“Just lead the way,” Natsuki said, hoping this was not a trap. It was always possible Miyu was playing her, regardless of Miyu caring about Alyssa. Miyu could simply be delivering her to her masters, but Natsuki would take that chance for Shizuru.

Natsuki could see a building in the distance and assumed that was the lab. They went into what appeared to be a giant drainage pipe and smelled like it as well. Bars shot up behind them, trapping them in the pipe… or so she guessed was supposed to be the case. She glanced at Miyu.

“We had no plans to turn around anyway,” Miyu commented.

“Yeah, I figured we’d leave out the front door,” Natsuki remarked with a smirk.

Miyu focused ahead of them. “That was my plan as well.”

-8-8-8-8-

Alarms blared through the lab. Shizuru looked on the monitors, trying to find one showing what was wrong. The scientists moved as if the alarm meant nothing, refusing to turn their attention away from their work. Shizuru wondered how often they went through these types of things. Eyes on the monitor, she spotted the reason for the alarm.

“Natsuki,” Shizuru gasped. She was not surprised, but she was worried. Her eyes darted to the monitor that usually held Tomoe and saw Mister Smith talking to her. Tomoe nodded and then ran off. “Natsuki will not be stopped by one girl.” She just hoped they did not have other girls to throw at Natsuki.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki smelled Tomoe before she saw her. She could smell the change, but she did not care. She would tear through Tomoe a hundred times over if it meant she would have Shizuru. She stopped when Tomoe blocked their path. _I wish she would’ve let us get out of this tunnel first, but whatever_.

“Tomoe, step out of the way,” Natsuki ordered, eyes hard and snarl on her lip.

“You won’t be able to have Shizuru anymore,” Tomoe replied. Even though the tunnel was fairly warm, Tomoe’s breath was visible.

“Miyu, go ahead onward,” Natsuki ordered, nodding past Tomoe.

Miyu nodded. “What should I do? Recover this Shizuru?”

“No, destroy any records of Alyssa and yourself if you want to stay with her. I’ll get Shizuru. We don’t want them to be able to use her ever again,” Natsuki answered.

Miyu nodded. “Good plan.”

Natsuki did not respond and Miyu dashed off. Tomoe made no move to stop her. Natsuki kept her eyes on Tomoe as well and then flexed her fingers. Her body ached, shot up and wounded burned close, but she would get back her beloved.

“Step out of the way, Tomoe, or I swear you won’t like it,” Natsuki promised. “I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have.”

Tomoe chuckled. “You’re a weaker version of what they’re making here.”

“I dunno. I never met a pup I couldn’t make leave with her tail between her legs.” Natsuki might be a lone wolf, but she was fighter through and through, well respected in the Kuga pack, even if she did not want to hang out with any of them.

Tomoe only laughed more before howling. Her muscles bulged and teal fur covered her body as her face elongated. Her mouth filled with sharp teeth and talons shot out from her fingers. She grinned a familiar wolfish grin at Natsuki, who did not even bother to change.

“All right, pup. Come get me,” Natsuki dared her.

Tomoe snarled, taking her up on that offer. She was faster than Natsuki expected and was on Natsuki within a flash. Putting her hands out, Natsuki caught Tomoe by the shoulders and moved out of the way to avoid having her neck tore into by dagger-like teeth. She tried to force Tomoe down, but found out the little whelp was stronger than she expected as well.

“Fine, we’ll do this the fast way,” Natsuki grunted and growled. Her transformation was instant and she shoved Tomoe away.

Tomoe snorted as she stood right. Natsuki charged her this time, belly full of fire and rage. Tomoe’s eyes declared a hatred of Natsuki, but something more than that. There was a savage look in her gaze. It went even beyond what Natsuki saw in this girl two months ago. Natsuki did not want to find out the lengths Tomoe might go to win this battle.

Natsuki punched Tomoe clean in the face, knocking her into the cement wall. Tomoe growled, but Natsuki jumped on her, not wanting to give her room to even breathe. Drawing back, she went to punch Tomoe again only for the new Wolf to bite her fist. Natsuki tried to pull away, but those jaws might as well have been clamps.

“Fuck!” Natsuki screamed and shoved her claws into Tomoe’s stomach. Tomoe actually just bite down harder on her hand. “Son of a bitch!” By the time this day was over, Natsuki was sure she would be one walking burn mark from having to see Mai about her wounds and then have to spend a week in bed.

Natsuki shoved her claws in deeper and lifted Tomoe off of her feet, over her head, and slammed her into the ground. Instinctively, she wanted to just pin the girl. Pinning pups was what they did, allowing for the youngster to just submit. But, Natsuki had already learned from Alyssa, there were no instincts from a lab grown Wolf. Tomoe would not know to submit, would not know to yield. Even if she did, the crazy look in her eyes said she never would.

Tomoe whimpered just enough to release her hand. Natsuki pulled back a rather mangled attachment and wasted no time using it. She slammed a double-fisted punch into Tomoe’s abdomen, making sure to hit the claw wounds. Tomoe yelped and curled into herself. Natsuki snorted and stood, waiting to see if Tomoe would get up. The whelp seemed to be down for the count, so Natsuki decided to move on.

No sooner than she turned her back did Natsuki hear Tomoe move. She spun just in time to feel Tomoe sink her teeth into Natsuki’s neck. The biker could not help howling. Glancing, she looked into Tomoe’s eyes and wondered if the girl even had control of herself. Wolves did not usually attack teeth first.

Grabbing at Tomoe’s back, Natsuki flipped her again and slammed her down even harder than the first time. Shaking off the pain and blood loss, Natsuki bent down and hit Tomoe as hard she possibly could over and over again. Tomoe flailed and howled before managing to slice into Natsuki’s wrist with her claws. She cut deep, causing Natsuki’s blood to gush.

“Shit,” Natsuki hissed. _At this rate, I’ll be lucky to live through the fucking day_.

Tomoe leaped up while Natsuki panted. Tomoe’s eyes were definitely blank now, leading Natsuki to believe she was right. Tomoe had no control. There was just a predator in there, a killer. Well, Natsuki was not about to go out by some newb. _Looks like this is just another experiment they didn’t bother to perfect_.

“All right, pup. It’s on,” Natsuki growled.

Tomoe came at her and Natsuki went right for the throat. Claws dug in deep, Natsuki held Tomoe by the neck and then hit Tomoe as hard as she could in the same spot, again and again, hopefully bruising her kidneys. Tomoe howled again, whimpered, and even collapsed against Natsuki. Natsuki could feel Tomoe panting against her, scratching at her, but it was not enough to hurt Natsuki.

Tomoe tried to bite Natsuki once more, but her teeth did not feel as sharp. Natsuki shoved the girl away and watched as Tomoe’s fur fell away, almost melting. Tomoe lay motionless in a pool of teal hair, but seemed unharmed beyond some bruises. Natsuki was not sure what to make of it and did not want to waste time thinking about it. She marched on.

Natsuki entered the lab proper, coming into a well-lit hallway. At the end of the hall there Miyu fought with dozens of robots. A growl leaked from Natsuki’s throat as she marched on, going to join the battle. Before she made it, a line of faux-Wolves blocked her.

“Fuck,” Natsuki muttered, but she charged in anyway. She would collect Shizuru or die trying.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more fighting.


	9. Pack mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

9: Pack mentality 

The hall was filled with the smell of blood and something Natsuki could not quite place. The whole lab smelled foreign and weird to her. It smelled like what she imagined Hell would smell like without the fire and brimstone. It would be Hell until she got Shizuru back. The smell would haunt her for the rest of her life, though. It was good to know she would probably never smell anything like it again.

Natsuki and Miyu stood back to back, fighting against an army of fake werewolves and robots… or cyborgs or whatever the hell they were. The werewolves, Natsuki was not too worried about. She figured if they fought the Wolves long enough, they would fall on their own, like Tomoe had. The robots… well, they were another matter.

“Any ideas?” Natsuki asked, still in her full Wolf form. Her breathing was a little heavy, but she would keep going until Shizuru was in her arms.

“Beyond keep fighting? Not really,” Miyu answered as if this whole thing was no big deal.

“What if we played dead? It works on bears.” Natsuki chuckled at her own joke. It would keep her pepped up. 

“Bears don’t have software that detects signs of life, like body heat and heart rate.”

“We are possibly fucked,” Natsuki considered. If the Searrs Foundation could just keep throwing bodies at them, she would drop dead from exhaustion and Miyu might wear down her gears or whatever could happen to an overworked cyborg.

“Possibly.” It was probably not a good sign when the almost emotionless cyborg agreed with that. 

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru kicked at her cage, wishing she were free, wanting to help. Instead, all she could do was watch the monitors and see what her beloved was going through. Natsuki had dropped Tomoe, but now was stuck with dozens of enemies while she was clearly injured, blood visibly matted her fur. At least Miyu seemed to be on her side and planned to stay with her, but Shizuru could not help wondering about that. Miyu had helped kidnap Shizuru and now she was helping Natsuki with the rescue? It did not make any sense.

Her eyes locked onto her naginata, hanging on Natsuki’s back. She wished she had it in her hands. She would then show all of these people and she would prove herself worthy to be by Natsuki’s side.

Suddenly, the whole building shook and new alarms blared. Lights flashed and there were sirens. It was like being in a disco, a disco under threat. Some of the computer monitors even began flashing. Shizuru was not sure what to make of it, but it seemed serious now, much more than the other alarm.

The scientists began packing up their things and the monitors turned off. The lights flickered and then went off completely. The whole lab was covered in darkness and there was a deathly silence. Shizuru breathed hard and tried to slow her heart, which felt like it was beating a mile a minute. She did not know what was going on, but she was not sure if it was good or not. Considering the day she had been having, she would rather err on the side of caution and assume it was not good.

And then a strange noise echoed through the hall, shaking Shizuru’s cage. It was like a mix between a roar and a whale’s song. Suddenly, the sound of metal tearing ripped through the room and light flooded into the place, but not light from a bulb. This light was from a flame. Two columns of flames shot through the room. In the light, Shizuru was able to make out what looked like a pair of dragons.

“Dragons?” Shizuru knew she should not be surprised. After all, she was dating a werewolf, but still. Dragons? Maybe they were a lab experiment gone wrong or just a lab experiment that was really angry. “Whatever the case may be, I would rather not be in this cage when they finally notice me.”

Unfortunately for Shizuru there was no place to go and the dragons were now in the room, wrecking the place. People and things went flying as the dragons waved around deadly claws and whipped about powerful tails. Everything was on fire, causing Shizuru to sweat from the heat, but also from the chill of what was happening. Shizuru wondered if it was her time to go and then a Wolf charge the cage, ramming it with a broad shoulder.

The Wolf reminded her of Natsuki in her Wolf form, same coloring and same size. It took a couple of hits before the cage was broken open. Shizuru stepped out of the way as the cage finally cracked.

“Shizuru, let’s go,” the Wolf ordered, reaching a hand in. Her other hand held something that looked very familiar to Shizuru. It sounded suspiciously like Natsuki’s mother.

“Saeko?” Shizuru asked with an arched eyebrow.

“The one and only.” Saeko grabbed Shizuru and pulled her out of the cage.

“Are you with the dragons?” Shizuru pointed to the dragons cut through the lab equipment and breathing fire on it.

“Well, they are Natsuki’s pack. They’re not just going to sit by when one of their own is in a cage,” Saeko answered. She scanned the area while Shizuru was behind her.

“Pack?” Shizuru’s brow furrowed and then it hit her. “Is that Mai?”

Saeko nodded. “Mai and little Takumi.” She pointed to each dragon and then turned to Shizuru. “Oh, and Natsuki said you might need this.” Saeko tossed Shizuru her naginata.

Shizuru caught the weapon, not sure what she would be able to do with it considering the shape of her shoulder. But, she felt better holding it than nothing at all. She marched off with Saeko by her side.

“We need to rescue Haruka and Yukino,” Shizuru said, moving toward their cage.

“I imagine we need to rescue a lot more than them. This place might as well have ‘evil empire’ plastered on the front of the building.” Saeko rammed the other cage, freeing the hunters. Shizuru went to stop some of the fleeing scientists.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki was ready to collapse and Miyu had lost her sword arm completely. Her mother had just left them not too long ago. Saeko had offered to stay and help, but Natsuki would rather remain the distraction if Saeko were about to lead a true rescue. She had handed over Shizuru’s naginata and made sure no one followed her mother as she left.

Natsuki and Miyu had downed several robots and Wolves. More Wolves had just fallen out from exhaustion. Panting, Natsuki wondered what she would leave behind more: blood, sweat, or drool. Whichever it was, she knew it would not look good when her body was found in a puddle of it. And then, a roar caught her attention. The sound would make lions run for cover.

“Mikoto?” Natsuki breathed just as a black panther rushed into the hall. It was like watching a streak of ebony move. The panther easily downed a trio of enemies.

The panther grinned at Natsuki. “Really? You’re so weak you can’t take down a bunch of mutts and toys?”

Natsuki snarled. “Don’t start, Mikoto. Did my mother go get Shizuru?”

“Your mom, Mai, and Takumi.”

“No Papa?” This was surprising. Her father was usually all for being mixed up in crazy things. She was certain she had inherited his knack for finding trouble and her mother’s dislike of it.

“You think I’m not going to come to a fight? Are you kidding?” her father remarked as he charged into the fray, ripping apart anything that came near him. He was in his Wolf form, looming over her like a hulking, dark blue nightmare.

“Then who the hell is watching Alyssa?” Natsuki inquired, really wanting to throw her arms up. Of course, she would not put it past her father to have brought Alyssa with them. But, he would only be able to do that if her mother left first.

“I’m hoping those were Shizuru’s parents. We told them we were going to get their daughter back and they agreed to watch my daughter. Besides, who could say no to that cute face?” her father remarked before ripping through his own set of robots.

“How did you know where Shizuru lived?” Natsuki wondered.

“Uh… we followed your scent,” Mikoto replied, leaving the “duh” unsaid, but heavily implied. _Who the hell taught her to imply things?_

Natsuki supposed she had that coming. It was obvious. “Excuse me, it’s been a long day.”

Mikoto did not say anything. They fought through wave after wave of robot, pushing through the wall. The fight spilled into the burning lab, allowing Mai and Takumi to help destroy whatever was left. The two dragons also ripped down most of the building. Natsuki caught sight of Shizuru, slowly swinging her naginata and fighting off some guards, who were shooting at her as well as others. This gave Natsuki a burst of energy, taking out more of the robots and moving her way to the guards. She wanted to get to Shizuru, but she did not make it far enough, too many enemies in the way. And then Reito arrived.

“Is this fashionably late?” Reito inquired with that annoying, arrogant smirk he always wore. It did not help that he pulled on his jacket lapels.

“No, it’s just late. Now, do something,” Saeko ordered as she cut down several guards.

Reito held up his hands and cracked his knuckles. Throwing his hands out, palms first, everything came to a pause. Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief while Shizuru looked around, clearly confused.

“Natsuki, what’s going on?” Shizuru inquired, coming to Natsuki’s side. She pressed herself against Natsuki, who had to hold in a whimper. Natsuki just wanted to bury her face in Shizuru’s hair and hold her close forever, but this was not the time.

“Shizuru, meet the pack you’re basically a part of now,” Saeko remarked.

“Well, you know Mai, Takumi, and Mikoto. Reito is Mikoto’s brother,” Natsuki said, nodding toward Reito.

“Okay, so, Mikoto is a werecat. Mai and Takumi are dragons. And Reito is…?” Shizuru did not understand why Mikoto’s brother seemed to be a wizard of some kind.

“Reito is a bit more complicated. I guess you would consider him a demon,” Natsuki answered.

“Half-demon,” Reito argued, holding up a correcting finger.

“Whatever. His mother is Panther and his father is like some kind of demon. You stop time and you banish people to Hell. Sounds full demon to me,” Natsuki snorted.

“It’s not Hell,” Reito said, sounding annoyed as he often did with Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. “Can you just get on with it?”

“I assumed it was already ‘on.’ Time has stopped for your foes, has it not?” Reito inquired with an arched eyebrow. He motioned around to the people stuck still.

“Mai, get him before I strangle him,” Natsuki warned.

Mai, still in dragon form, said nothing. In fact, she did not even turn to look at what was going on. Natsuki did not expect her to. Natsuki was not built to get along with Reito or Mikoto, nor they with her. They just did the best they could, which was a piss poor job, but they tried.

“Shizuru, do you who’s in charge of this operation?” Saeko asked, more than likely to break up the fighting that would start soon enough.

“A blond man in a suit with glasses. He answers to the name of Mister Smith,” Shizuru answered.

“A smell would be so much easier to track,” Natsuki sighed.

“Whatever the case, I cannot freeze time forever, so I think it might be best to find him soon. Also, someone might want to corrupt the computer files, so we don’t have to worry about this happening every few months,” Reito pointed out. This time, there was a bit of a pinch in his generally calm voice. He was staining now. A light sweat on his brow. They needed to move or this would all be for naught.

“Okay, Miyu, you and my father can take care of the computers. The rest of us will try to find this blond guy while Reito tries not to collapse,” Natsuki ordered. No one asked any questions and took off.

-8-8-8-8-

Shizuru stuck close to Natsuki, seeing what bad shape her love was in. The lab was larger than it appeared from where she had been kept and apparently Reito could not freeze time forever. Soon, they were attacked once more and they went to work.

“I hope this guy is still around,” Natsuki said, cutting through a robot.

Shizuru followed her lead, slicing through a robot with her naginata. Pain shot through her with each movement, but she ignored it. “There’s always a chance he got out with the second alarm.”

“Second alarm?” Natsuki grunted as she shoved her whole arm through a couple of cyborgs.

“There was a first one when you and Miyu showed up, which they did not react to, but then another one. The second one was clearly the one that suggested imminent danger.” She bit back a wince as she swung her naginata again, taking down more enemies.

“While I’m a bit insulted, I guess I can see how two big ass dragons tearing into the place is more of an imminent danger than a Wolf who is several yards away from the main lab.”

Shizuru only nodded before focusing completely on the robots attacking them, seemingly coming in endless waves. She wondered why the lab had gone from very realistic robots to werewolves. Surely they could have built an evil army with these robots. They probably had a lot of things going on and Shizuru knew they needed to stop whatever was going on in this lab, especially if they were hunting people and experimenting on people without their consent or knowledge, as they had done with Alyssa.

“God, how many freaking robots are out here?” Natsuki snarled, panting. She was slightly hunched over.

“Natsuki, take a break. I can handle it,” Shizuru assured her. Yes, her shoulder throbbed, but she needed Natsuki to see she could hold her own. Also, she did not want Natsuki to work herself to death. She could protect Natsuki.

Natsuki grunted and tried to keep going, but she was slow. Shizuru swung her blade and cut down a robot as it bore down on Natsuki. Turning, she went through another as Natsuki pushed another back. There were too many, though, way too many for them considering their injuries. Natsuki was sliced along the back by a sword arm and then cut across the chest. She fell to her knees while Shizuru jumped in front of her, ready to take on all of the robots, even though she was in no shape to do so. And then, their enemies just shut down.

“Well, I guess Miyu and Papa did their parts,” Natsuki sighed, slowly trying to climb to her feet. Shizuru was tempted to help, but she figured Natsuki would want to do this on her own.

“Now what?” Shizuru asked, scanning around, wanting to make sure all of their enemies were down.

Natsuki drew in a deep breath before responding. “We should keep looking for the guy you think was in charge.”

Shizuru wanted to point out that Natsuki could barely stand up, but she knew it would not matter. Natsuki surprised her, though, and leaned against her. She looked at the Wolf, who gave her a weak smile.

“I get it,” Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru smiled back. Natsuki did not see her as someone to be rescued, but as an equal. Someone who could stand by her and hold her up when necessary. She wanted to reveal in this, but she did not have time. A roar echoed through the place.

“That’s Takumi. If Akira’s here, she probably found the guy and Takumi found her,” Natsuki explained. “We might as well head back.”

Shizuru nodded and turned them around. They limped back to the main group and found Akira had in fact found Mister Smith. He kneeled before the group, blood dripping from his nose. Shizuru and Natsuki just joined the end of the group.

“So, the computers are wiped and there are viruses on the way to any connected systems,” Kenji reported.

“And this is the guy in charge from what I can tell,” Akira said, shoving the blond in the shoulder with her foot. Mister Smith grimaced, but did not say anything.

Reito cracked his knuckles. “So, this is the guy going through the portal to make sure he can’t keep doing this?”

Mister Smith chuckled. “Do you think getting rid of me will stop Searrs? Nothing can stop the organization.”

No one in the group paid any attention to him. Shizuru wondered if they had ever dealt with anything like this. They seemed rather cool and collected, but then again, she doubted Natsuki’s life was this exciting before. Natsuki never really hinted to being involved in adventures.

“Maybe everyone needs to go through the portal. Do we really need these scientists remembering they saw Wolves, dragons, a ninja, a werecat, and a half-demon?” Saeko pointed out. Time was not stopped anymore, but everyone was bound now, so they could not go anywhere.

“Plus, we’re sort of stealing their cyborg,” Natsuki added.

“Really? All of these people in the portal? Do you guys think I’m just some magical battery that never runs out?” Reito asked with wide eyes. If Shizuru was not mistaken, his bottom lip even trembled at the thought.

“Yes! Now, stop being annoying and just open the portal so we can all get home!” Natsuki barked.

Natsuki was clearly cranky, so Shizuru rubbed her back. Everyone must have felt as annoyed as Natsuki because they quickly rounded people up, some of them conscious and others now unconscious, while Reito waved his hand. A tear seemed to open up into nothing and the edges glowed with a cold black.

“Any last words?” Reito asked Mister Smith.

“This won’t stop the Searrs Foundation. We’ve been around for thousands of years,” he boasted.

“Good to know. We’ll let our friends know to be on the lookout. Now, into the Hell portal with you.” Kenji picked the blond up and tossed him into the dimensional tear.

Reito rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s not a Hell portal.”

“Close enough,” Natsuki snorted. Shizuru just rubbed her back, but she had a feeling Natsuki would not calm down until this whole thing was over.

-8-8-8-8-

Returning Haruka and Yukino to their home, or headquarters or whatever it was, proved more difficult than banishing dozens of Searrs personnel to another dimension. Shizuru was not sure what to make of it, why they were bothering to make sure the hunters got home safely, but assumed Natsuki would explain it soon. Natsuki could barely stand up right now, though. Shizuru was the same, but mostly because she was still supporting Natsuki.

“I could take her,” Kenji offered, undoubtedly noticing Shizuru was struggling just a bit with the extra weight. Natsuki actually growled at him, even though neither of them were in the wolf forms. He backed up.

Shizuru chuckled and gave her beloved a small smile. The hunters’ headquarters was still in ruins, just as Miyu and Alyssa had left it. Midori and Nao met them out front, guns out. Saeko and Kenji stepped in front of the group, even though Natsuki growled a protest. Surprisingly, Mikoto also growled, but Mai held her back.

Saeko stared them down, as if they were mere pups, and then she spoke. “We’re returning two of your mates stolen from you. You should be aware, I’ve spoken to my pack elders and your hunting activity is highly illegal in our world and in your world. Weres and hunters sat down a long time ago and came to the agreement that weres have as much right to live their lives as humans. We are in no way more or less likely to hurt a human than a human would hurt a human. Most of us live quiet and peaceful lives.”

“That’s bullshit! A gang of Wolves killed my mother!” Nao barked, glaring at Saeko as if she was the one who had done this crime.

“And that could have easily just been a gang of humans. It has nothing to do with them being weres,” Natsuki’s father said.

“That bitch almost killed a bunch of people!” Midori pointed at Natsuki.

“That bitch is the only reason your friends lived to see you again,” Akira hissed, glaring at them.

“You don’t know the full story of what happened between Natsuki and those men, so you should stick to the facts. The fact of the matter is your hunt is illegal and I’m just giving you this as a warning. There are more weres in this world than you would believe and if you take it upon yourself to single them out and hunt them, you probably won’t like the end result,” Saeko said.

“You can’t tell us what to do,” Midori stated.

“This is nothing more than a warning. What you do with it is on you,” Saeko said.

Shizuru chimed in before Midori could say something else out of pocket. “You should know, the person you thought to trust, Tomoe, she sold her soul to the Foundation whose electronic files you had been stealing from. They planted information they wanted you to find. They were using you. If you don’t believe me, ask Haruka and Yukino. They heard. They know. The Searrs Foundation used your emotions against you and they also used you as an unknown experiment. Wolves may have hurt all of you in the past, but they’re not all like that, just like all humans aren’t kind, just, or victims.”

Midori frowned. “Used me? Used me how?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Shizuru looked at the other hunters. She was not sure how much they knew about Midori and she was not sure if Midori totally knew or if Mister Smith had been lying, but she decided not to say. She just looked at Midori, who swallowed hard.

“You’re not a monster,” Shizuru told her. Midori did not say anything, but a tear ran down her face. “Lineage doesn’t make you a monster. Actions make you a monster. You hurt a lot of innocent people. What you do is on you and not your blood.”

There was silence for what seemed like a very long moment. The doctor who had helped Shizuru when the hunters had captured her stood next to Midori. She took her hand and Midori looked at her. The doctor, who worse than all of them, then smiled and Midori sobbed. Shizuru and her group turned away.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Kenji declared, clapping his hands together.

“Food!” Mikoto cheered.

“Even I could use something to eat,” Takumi remarked, rubbing his stomach. Shizuru imagined turning into a dragon had to make one famished considering what turning into a Wolf did to Natsuki.

And, oddly enough, the group just left. Shizuru just held onto Natsuki while hoping the hunters understood Natsuki was off-limits. They ended up at Saeko’s home, which was a rather normal house.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki woke up with Shizuru curled against her in her childhood bed. The first thing she did was breath in Shizuru’s scent, taking her in, feeling that Shizuru was all right in every corner of her being. She felt good and well rested now. The itching from the silver shots earlier had finally subsided. The wounds from their lab fight were burned shut by Mai and they would heal in a couple of days, after a lot of food and sleep.

“Go back to sleep,” Shizuru whispered, rubbing Natsuki’s abdomen.

Natsuki caressed Shizuru’s arm. “Take your own advice. You’re the one who needs the sleep.”

“The doctor said I’ll be fine.”

Natsuki merely grunted. Her mother had taken Shizuru to their doctor while Natsuki had promptly passed out on the living room floor. She was not surprised she woke up in her bed with Shizuru right next to her. The scent of food hung in the air as well, which was also not surprising.

“Did he set your shoulder properly?” Natsuki asked, even though the family doctor was excellent. Surely he took perfect care of her mate, but she needed to be sure.

“I’m fine. How about you? Mai says Natsuki screamed like a little girl for each wound she seared shut,” Shizuru teased.

“I don’t scream.”

“Hmm… I’m sure I can think of some instances where you have,” Shizuru purred and rubbed her calf against Natsuki’s leg.

Natsuki felt her face heat up. “Perv.”

“Well, you’ve seen where I work.” They chuckled and then there was silent for a moment. Shizuru nuzzled Natsuki’s neck. “Do you think this is over?” Shizuru asked in a low voice. She hoped it was over. She just wanted to enjoy being Natsuki and live her life. Was that so much to ask?

Scratching her head, Natsuki thought on it for a second. “I dunno. If the hunting thing is illegal, then those hunters will have to deal with a host of weres watching them now and I doubt my mom lied about it. The weres will probably also look into this Sears thing. Speaking of Searrs, have you seen Alyssa?” She needed to know her little sister was all right.

“She was still asleep when I came in from the doctor. Your mother put her in her bed.”

“Have they contacted her mom?”

“I’m not sure. You’ll have to ask your parents.”

“What happened with Tomoe and the other fake Wolves?” Natsuki asked curiously. They had Reito send some of the scientists and guards into his dimensional tear, but not any of the experiments.

“From what I understand, they were taken to the hospital, but I don’t know all of the details. Tomoe was with them. I do know she was very ill. You’ll have to ask your parents for more details.”

Natsuki nodded and then groaned. Her body was a bit stiff, but she would live. “What about your parents?”

“They met us at the doctor’s office. They know I’m staying here.”

“Did they want you to come home?” Natsuki asked, tilting her head to rest her cheek on Shizuru’s hair.

Shizuru stroked Natsuki’s abdomen again. “Of course they did, but I want to be with you and they accepted that.”

Emerald eyes blinked. “Really? I thought they didn’t like me.”

“They seemed to have changed their minds and attitudes about you after they found out you rescued me, just as you promised to do according to them. They want to thank you when you feel up to it.”

Natsuki scoffed. “Did you tell them you fended off a bunch of robots to keep me from dying during the rescue?”

Shizuru smiled softly. “I spared them any gross details. You are a hero and they need to know that.”

“But, you are, too.”

“Well, your parents already know that,” Shizuru remarked with a little laugh.

Natsuki laughed some, too. “If you’re okay, can we get up? I’m really hungry and whatever is cooking out there smells really good.”

Shizuru nodded. “Mai decided to stay around to help your mom cook. Your father and Mikoto stuck around just to eat.”

“Of course.”

Crawling out of bed, Natsuki discovered she had been dressed in pajamas, which she assumed was her mother’s doing. Shizuru was also in her pajamas, which Natsuki thought was sexy. She pulled Shizuru to her and kissed Shizuru’s neck. Shizuru giggled.

“You look really good in my clothes,” Natsuki whispered and she nipped Shizuru’s ear. Shizuru gasped.

“Do life-threatening situations turn Natsuki on, as I do believe someone had trouble keeping her hands off of me a couple of months ago as well?” Shizuru teased, but she pressed herself up against Natsuki.

Natsuki grunted. “You’re lucky you’re my mate. Now, I’m not touching you until we go home.”

Shizuru giggled again, as if that were no threat at all, and left the room. Natsuki followed behind her. Mikoto was asleep on the couch in the living room. Natsuki was not surprised Takumi and Akira left. Natsuki’s father was at the table, devouring beef and rice. Natsuki dropped into the seat next to him. Her mother put a bowl in front of her without saying a word and she dug right in. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Shizuru go into the kitchen.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru jump right into helping Saeko and Mai cooking. Natsuki smiled to herself. Shizuru would fit right in.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Sunrise does.

10: Family 

Shizuru was nervous. Natsuki was nervous. They were both nervous. They were about to have their first family dinner. Natsuki’s parents and Shizuru’s parents at the same table. They all wanted to seriously sit down and get to know each other. Natsuki’s parents knew the relationship was the real deal, so they wanted to know what type of people Shizuru’s parents were while Shizuru’s parents wanted to know what type of people raised the woman their daughter was attracted to. Alyssa and Miyu would be there, too.

“Can I help with anything?” Natsuki asked, hovering behind Shizuru as she finished up with dinner. Shizuru had an apron wrapped around her, which Natsuki hated to think was cute. This whole thing was so domestic and Natsuki hated how much she liked that, too.

Shizuru smiled softly. “Did you set the table?”

“Of course.” Natsuki gave a hard nod, one much more serious than the situation called for.

Shizuru shook her head and waved her lover away. “Then, no, you can’t help with anything. We both know you’re not to be trusted around the stove.”

Groaning, Natsuki threw her hands up. “You start one little fire and suddenly you can’t operate the stove anymore.”

Another soft smile settled onto Shizuru’s face. “Well, I’d rather you not burn our apartment down to the ground.”

Natsuki made a face, but Shizuru had a point. They now shared an apartment. It was Shizuru’s apartment, but Natsuki moved in a couple of weeks ago. It was easier for her to move, considering she did not own much. Plus, Shizuru had the bigger apartment between the two of them and Natsuki’s lease was up anyway.

They had now been together five months. Everything seemed good and calm, which they were both thankful for. So far, they enjoyed living together, but they were still learning about each other.

“You think our parents will like each other?” Natsuki asked, pulling up a chair to watch Shizuru in the kitchen.

“From what I have seen, there is no one your father dislikes and, honestly, my father tends to like most people as well, even if he had an aversion to you at first. I think our mothers will be problem.”

Natsuki’s brow furrowed. “My mom likes people.”

“Your mom is also very protective of you and my mother is the same of me. They will undoubtedly grill each other mercilessly.”

Natsuki nodded. “You have a point. But, we can always use how cute Alyssa is to distract them.”

Shizuru laughed. “Alyssa is cute.” There was a moment of silence. “How is she?” her voice was lower than usual, concern locked in her tone.

Natsuki chuckled. “She talks to you more than me. You could probably tell me.”

Alyssa had taken a shine to Shizuru and the feeling was mutual. Whenever they were in each other’s company, Alyssa liked to be close to Shizuru. Natsuki liked that they got along. Shizuru was part of her family, a close part, so it was good for Alyssa to look at Shizuru like a sister.

Shizuru shrugged slightly. “She talks to me about school and things. I imagine she talks to you about fears and… recent traumas.” 

“I hardly call living with my papa a trauma,” Natsuki joked.

Again, Shizuru laughed. “I suppose she would actually need to be living with your father for it to be a trauma anyway.”

“Trust me, I’ve lived with both parents. If you want to pick, you’d want it to be my mom. Papa is fun for sure, but fast food every night will eventually kill your stomach.”

“Isn’t that how you survived your college years?” Shizuru teased.

Chuckling, Natsuki shook her head. “No, Mai is how I survived my college years. I can do fast food every few days, but I need real food in between. But, I think Alyssa’s doing good for a kid who just found out she can suddenly turn into a wolf, needs to eat three times as much as she used to, and had her mother skip out on her after finding out said mother pretty much sold her to Searrs.”

For Natsuki and Shizuru, this was probably the saddest thing about their last misadventure. Alyssa’s mother was gone, vanished by choice more than likely. Searrs had paid her a hefty sum for Alyssa and that was enough for her. It was like she did not care about the child she had carried for nine months and raised for ten years, like she never saw Alyssa as a person.

Shizuru shook her head. “How does anyone do that to their child?”

Sighing, Natsuki scratched her head. “Hell, if I know. We’d never do that to our kid.” 

Shizuru turned around just as Natsuki realized what she said. Emerald eyes were wide and Natsuki swallowed. Their relationship moved fast, but that might have been too fast even for them. Yet, Shizuru rushed out of the kitchen and sat down in Natsuki’s lap, cupping her face.

“You want children with me, Natsuki?” Shizuru asked, staring Natsuki in the eye. She watched a blush burned into Natsuki’s face. _So cute_.

For a moment, green eyes looked away. “Well… Uh… yeah… I mean… obviously,” Natsuki grumbled. “Some day.”

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki, more a peck on the lips than anything else. “I would like that someday as well.”

A smile conquered Natsuki’s face. “But, first, I’d really like to make it through this dinner without having a heart attack.”

Shizuru chuckled. “Me, too.” She gave Natsuki another kiss and then got back up and went back to the kitchen.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki silently watched Shizuru for a little while before she put the chair back at the table. There was a knock at the door and Natsuki rushed to answer, not wanting to keep Shizuru’s parents waiting. She could smell them from across the room and noted they did not carry an air of nervousness or being upset. This was a good thing.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fujino,” Natsuki said, bowing to them. This was one aspect of regular society Natsuki usually had trouble with. As a Wolf, the act of lowering herself was a sign of submission and it always troubled her to do it because she viewed herself as an alpha. But, tonight, it was different. She was definitely submissive to everyone coming tonight, with the exception of Miyu and Alyssa.

“Good evening, Natsuki. I trust Shizuru’s in the kitchen,” Noriko said with a warm smile. She even hugged Natsuki, even though everyone knew that Natsuki was not a hugger. But, the Fujinos hugged people they were close to and Natsuki now expected to be hugged every time she saw her “in-laws.”

“Yeah, I’ve been banned,” Natsuki answered with a shrug. While she still felt awkward around Shizuru’s parents, they certainly liked her more than they did the first time they met and were obviously much friendlier to her now. Apparently, saving Shizuru from being kidnapped held a lot of weight with them.

“She says you almost burned down the kitchen not too long ago,” Benjiro pointed out with a teasing smirk.

Shizuru giggled. “She did, Otousan. She’s as bad as you in the kitchen.”

“Which is why I had a chef until I married your mother,” Benjiro remarked, giving his wife a smile. The way Noriko’s eyes sparkled from the simple joke made Natsuki hope she would have the same effect on Shizuru years from now.

The Fujinos laughed while Natsuki hanged their coats in the small closet. Shizuru led her parents to the sofa, even though it was right there. The apartment, though bigger than Natsuki’s had been, was not very large. Shizuru had tea ready for her parents and they sat together in a way that made Natsuki imagine it was something normal around the Fujino household even now.

Watching them, Natsuki could not help contrast it to her own family. The Fujinos were calm and collected while they civilly sipped their tea, holding the cups with one hand cradling the cup and the other hand steading the bottom. Whenever Natsuki was with her parents, there was no tea involved and the only one who would be on the sofa was her father, and he would be lying down. Natsuki favored the floor when in her parents company, which she assumed she picked up from her mother because Saeko tended to sit on the floor with her. Her mother tended to read, do research, or write out scientific ideas while her father played video games, handheld or on a laptop or on the television. Natsuki could be doing any one of those things.

“So, how are things?” Noriko asked as Natsuki squeezed in next to Shizuru in their armchair. Shizuru shifted, so she half-sat on Natsuki’s lap. Shizuru’s parents did not bat an eye to this while Natsuki knew her parents would have teased her for the rest of her life if they witnessed this same scene.

“Well, I’ve signed up for school again,” Shizuru replied as if it was nothing. Her parents grinned brightly, so it was obviously something.

“That’s good. We worried you’d leave it be and continue managing the Obsidian Den,” Benjiro said before taking a sip of his tea.

Shizuru nodded. “Yes, Natsuki helped me realize I was stuck in a rut.” She tapped Natsuki’s knee. “So, I’m going back to school and eventually I believe I will open a club of my own.” She smiled a bit, as if thrilled by the idea.

Natsuki thought it was weird for Shizuru to aspire to open a gentlemen’s club, but she did not knock Shizuru’s plans. As long as she had Shizuru by her side, then it was enough. So, she supported Shizuru and pushed her to go back to school to finish her degree.

No, the shocking thing for Natsuki was how casually Shizuru discussed her plan with her parents. Natsuki could not even say the words “gentlemen’s club” to her parents without her face feeling like it was on fire. Shizuru spoke about it like it was nothing, though, and her parents treated it as the same. It was just a business.

“Well, at least all of your experience at the Obsidian Den will come in handy,” Benjiro said.

“Yes, inside knowledge should help your own club succeed and the shows you’ve put together have improved business, correct?” Noriko asked.

Shizuru nodded again. “Yes, I have brought in a few shows that have drummed up business. Well, with Anh’s help, of course.”

Her parents smiled. “Of course.”

“And, of course, when you leave, she’ll follow you, so you’ll continue putting together shows that gather crowds,” Benjiro pointed out.

This was even weirder. Natsuki wondered if Shizuru’s parents had actually seen some of the shows at the Obsidian Den. They talked about it like it was nothing. Natsuki could not even think about those shows without wanting to cover her eyes.

Natsuki was glad when her parents showed up to save her from the conversation. Alyssa rushed in and hugged her around the waist before running to Shizuru to do the same. Natsuki bumped fists with her father, hugged her mother, and shook Miyu’s hand before taking all of their coats.

“You must be Alyssa,” Noriko cooed as soon as she laid eyes on the little blonde. “Shizuru-chan was not lying when she declared you the most adorable thing.”

Alyssa smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” she answered rather demurely. She was still getting accustomed to the many changes in her life and it affected her personality somewhat. She was friendly, but not as vibrant as she once was. Saeko and Kenji were sure Alyssa would get back to it soon enough, but Natsuki felt like the bashfulness might be there to stay. After all, she had been betrayed by her own mother and sold to an organization that had her commit unspeakable acts before trying to kill her.

“She just joined her school choir. She’s blowing everyone away,” Saeko said with her chest puffed out a little. She put a hand on Alyssa’s shoulder. “I do hope you’ll come and support her during her first recital at the end of the school year.”

“Of course,” Benjiro grinned. He looked like Shizuru when he gave a true smile.

“We would be honored,” Noriko chimed in warmly.

Saeko patted Alyssa on the shoulder and Alyssa looked at her, earning a smile from Saeko. Alyssa smiled back and her eyes shined as she gazed at Saeko. Natsuki smiled at her mother, which made Shizuru smile. Alyssa would be as fine as she could be. She was surrounded by people who loved her and would help her in any way they could, after all.

They all gathered around the dinner table. Shizuru served with Natsuki’s help and they were surprised to find their families got along fine for the most part. There were smiles, kind words, and pleasantries. The only thing that happened that they expected was the Fujinos bringing up how quickly the relationship seemed to be going.

“You don’t think these girls moved in together too fast?” Noriko asked, directing her question to Saeko.

Saeko shook her head. “I know my little Natsuki and she doesn’t let many people in. Once she does, they’re in forever. I feel like Shizuru is the same way… though not as grumpy about it.” She winked at her daughter.

“Not grumpy,” Natsuki pouted. Shizuru, sitting right next to her, patted her on the knee. She somewhat hated that such a simple gesture actually made her feel better.

“All and all, we’ve already seen Natsuki will go through great lengths for Shizuru and Shizuru will put up with way more than normal for Natsuki, so I assume they’re where they want to be,” Saeko said.

Natsuki smiled and her mother nodded, knowing the expression was thanks. Despite the fact that her parents teased her often, Natsuki knew they were always in her corner. She hoped they could get Shizuru’s parents there as well.

“Every relationship is different. I had to court this one for over three years before she agreed to marry me,” Benjiro said, nodding to his wife.

Noriko smiled and if Natsuki was not mistaken, she even blushed a bit. This was not expected. It seemed like Shizuru’s parents were trying to work their minds around this. So, maybe they did understand she would do anything for Shizuru. Maybe she would not need to work on them. Maybe her parents would not need to work on them. Maybe they could all just get along. The very idea made her stomach flip. It was rare when something went so right.

“How long were you with Natsuki’s father before you decided to get married?” Noriko asked Saeko.

Natsuki’s parents looked at each other and chuckled. Natsuki laughed, too, but she was a little more uncomfortable with it. She was not sure how the Fujinos would react to knowing her parents were not technically together. They were best friends for sure, but not together.

Despite the Fujinos rather open-minded and easy-going personalities with Shizuru, Natsuki was felt like they were traditional in a family sense. They expected parents to be married, live together, and things like they did. Sure, there was nothing wrong with that, but Natsuki’s parents could not live that way.

“I wouldn’t marry this one for all the science equipment in Japan,” Saeko commented, nodding to Kenji, with a playful smirk.

“And if you knew how into science she was, you’d get how much she loathes the idea of being married,” Kenji added with a laugh.

“So, you’re not married? Don’t you think it would be best for your daughters if you were married?” Benjiro asked, glancing between Natsuki, Alyssa, and Miyu.

“We do best as is,” Saeko assured them. “Everyone is different. You two took your time. Shizuru and Natsuki are moving at what seems like breakneck speed and we have figured out we work best as friends than anything else.”

There was a long moment of silence and Natsuki was certain everyone could hear her heart pounding against her chest. And, then, the Fujinos smiled and she was able to breathe easy again. Apparently, they were open-minded about pretty much everything. It was nice to know.

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly and the Fujinos smiled as Shizuru and Natsuki cleared the table. Natsuki was about to help Shizuru with the dishes, but Shizuru stopped her.

“My mother and father wanted to talk to you before they leave,” Shizuru explained.

Natsuki’s brow furrowed. “Talk to me? About what?”

Shizuru chuckled. “About me and about us I would imagine.”

Natsuki did not look forward to that conversation, but she figured she might as well get it out of the way. She stepped into the living room to find their families sharing small talk. Benjiro happened to lock eyes with her and he nodded toward the balcony. Natsuki nodded and she stepped outside with the Fujinos.

“Shizuru said you wanted to talk to me,” Natsuki said, just to skip over any awkward silence or pointless chatter.

“When we first met you, we didn’t know exactly what to think of you. Shizuru told us a lot about you, but we didn’t know what to think. We’ve seen Shizuru ‘in love.’ She’s surprisingly easily enamored, but we knew there was something different about you,” Noriko said.

“Which made us all the more confused about you,” Benjiro added.

The “easily enamored” thing was news to Natsuki. She always thought Shizuru was very gifted at playing to be in love. She had seen Shizuru do it at work, after all. Was she so good at playing she fooled her parents? Or had she been trying to fool the person she was with? It did not matter to Natsuki. Shizuru was not playing with her and she was not playing with Shizuru.

“The pace of your relationship has always been a cause for concern. At first, we thought you were trying to play her. Others have tried, for gain or favor. Shizuru is not a stupid girl, though,” Benjiro stated.

“No, she’s not,” Natsuki agreed. She doubted she would meet a more clever and cunning person than Shizuru.

“So, this leaves us conflicted. Obviously, if you were playing Shizuru, she would know, but still why is this relationship moving so quickly?” Noriko wondered aloud.

Natsuki hoped she was not supposed to answer that because she did not have an answer. She did know why they moved fast, but it seemed right for them. She knew there was no place she would rather be than by Shizuru’s side.

“But, when she was taken and you… You seemed like you would move heaven and Earth to get her back… the questions did not matter,” Benjiro admitted.

Natsuki blinked. “Huh?”

Benjiro smiled a bit. “I pray you and Shizuru never know the pain and horror of watching your little girl ripped away from your home as she’s fighting for her life. But, if it does happen, I hope your child has someone like you to fight for them. You have no idea how relieved and happy we were to see Shizuru alive, returned to us, thanks to you.”

“Well… she had something to do with it. I mean, it’s not like she would ever lie down and die if someone took her,” Natsuki pointed out.

Noriko chuckled. “We know. Shizuru is strong, but you’re strong with her. You don’t have to hold her up and you know you don’t, but you’ll be there if she falls. That is what she needs and we see that.”

Natsuki smiled a bit. “Yeah.”

“Just continue to take care of Shizuru as you have. You are a very good compliment for her,” Noriko said.

“But, you might want to get thicker skin. If you blush every time Shizuru talks about the Obsidian Den or the club she’ll open eventually, you’ll be dead before the year’s over,” Benjiro remarked.

Natsuki’s response to that, of course, was to blush. Shizuru’s parents laughed, but Natsuki accepted that. Shizuru’s parents not only accepted her, liked her, but thought she was good enough for their daughter. She wanted to howl it to the moon, but managed to contain herself.

-8-8-8-8-

“Your parents have dragged poor Natsuki out onto the balcony,” Saeko commented as she entered the kitchen, watching Shizuru clean up. “I feel bad that your father doesn’t know if he throws her off, she’ll only land on her feet.”

Shizuru chuckled. “You know my parents like Natsuki.”

Saeko smiled and sighed. “Yes, they do. And, I thought it would be best to remind you, we like you. You are good for Natsuki.”

Shizuru sighed. “Am I? Aren’t I the reason her life has been so exciting these past few months?”

Saeko shook her head and put a hand on Shizuru’s shoulder. “No, Shizuru, you aren’t the reason. But, you are the reason Natsuki’s much happier than she’s ever been. You’re the reason she smiles more. You’re the reason the world shines for her now. Never forget that.”

Nodding, Shizuru smiled. “Thank you for reminding.”

“That’s what I’m here for. I’m rooting for you two crazy kids. And, don’t worry about the excitement. What happened at the club was Natsuki’s choice, not yours. This thing with the hunters and Searrs would have happened regardless since Searrs knew about us. None of it is your fault.”

Shizuru nodded again and Saeko returned to the living room. Shizuru had to leave the cleanup because her parents decided they were going to leave. There were goodbyes said, promises to get together again, and Shizuru decided to walk her parents out. She stepped outside into the hallway with them, knowing the people inside her apartment could still hear the conversation if they wanted, but she trusted they would not purposely eavesdrop.

“Thank you for coming,” Shizuru told them. They smiled at her.

“It was our pleasure,” Benjiro assured her.

“Yes, as it turns out Natsuki is a very sweet girl. Her parents aren’t so bad either,” Noriko remarked.

“Hopefully, your relationship goes better than her parents’ though,” Benjiro added.

Shizuru shook her head. “I know it’s a bit of a shock to learn her parents aren’t together, but they do their best.”

“Their daughters are nice,” Noriko said.

Shizuru nodded and did not bother to correct her mother. There was really no need to correct her. Miyu and Alyssa practically were Saeko and Kenji’s daughters now. They seemed to be raising them in the same tradition they did with Natsuki.

“It’s just a bit odd for them to not get married, but to have more than one child. One would think they figured they did not work by the first child,” Benjiro commented.

Shizuru shrugged. “I think the thing with them is that they do work as parents. They just don’t work as a couple. I hope Natsuki and I work as both.” Her parents’ eyes went wide and Shizuru could not help smiling.

“Just not too soon, please,” Noriko said.

“While we are moving quickly, I can assure you, Okaasan, we will not be traveling that road for some years,” Shizuru replied.

Noriko sighed in relief. “I look forward to being a grandmother, but I would like some time to adjust.”

“I like to think we’re too young to be grandparents right now,” Benjiro joked.

Shizuru chuckled. “I believe you are right. We have other things to focus on before we’re stable enough to be parents. Natsuki and I are both aware of that. I have school to finish and a business to start. Natsuki has a bit more school before she tries to make her way into the engineering world. Only once we’re established.”

Her parents nodded and hugged her, showing their favor to that plan. While she and Natsuki had not discussed this in great detail, she was sure that was what they would do. It was how she wanted it done. They needed to be established, so they could pay their children proper attention. They needed to be able to spoil their own children the way they had been spoiled. Besides, Alyssa needed to be old enough to babysit.

-8-8-8-8-

Natsuki’s family stuck around for a little while longer. Natsuki went into the kitchen to finish what Shizuru left behind. Miyu came into to help, but she looked a bit confused on why she did. Natsuki was used to it. Miyu seemed to understand herself less and less each day, but seemed happier with each passing day as well.

“How’s the new arm, Miyu?” Natsuki asked, putting dishes in their proper places.

Miyu looked down at her fixed arm, which she used to wipe the counter. “Better. I can maintain it now.”

Natsuki nodded. She had originally fixed Miyu’s arm after the epic battle. She had done the best she could, but even with her engineering skills, she was not sure she had done a great job. Miyu assured her it was functioning, which was good enough.

“How are you in general?” Natsuki asked, giving Miyu a long look.

Pink eyes searched the floor for a moment. These past three months had shown some change in Miyu. She was still coming to terms with emotions and had a bit of trouble understanding most things beyond Alyssa’s wellbeing. But, she seemed human now, even more so than when they thought she was human. Before, she was cold and stoic. Now, little by little, she transformed, though.

“Well. Your mother… she takes good care of us,” Miyu answered.

Natsuki nodded. “Yeah, my mom’s a good mom. Stick with her.”

A small tick highlighted Miyu’s face; she almost smiled. She had been having moments like that. It seemed like most of the time, she managed to fight the smiles down, though. “I think I will. She is best for Alyssa.”

Natsuki laughed and turned to see her mother with Alyssa. It amazed people to know Alyssa was not Saeko’s biological daughter because seeing them together, seeing how they interacted, it was clearly a mother/daughter bond. Saeko had always loved Alyssa and this seemed to suit them both.

Saeko was very maternal with Miyu as well, but Natsuki knew it was hard being motherly with someone who hardly understood what emotions were. Saeko was patient with Miyu, though. Natsuki found herself taking her cues from her mother and Alyssa. They treated Miyu like a regular person, so Natsuki did as well and it worked.

“Have you heard anything from Searrs?” Natsuki asked. She worried that somehow the Foundation would… hack Miyu or something. She had to assume if they knew how to somewhat control a human brain, as they had done with Alyssa, then it could not be a problem to break into the head of someone they actually built from the ground up.

Miyu shook her head. “I told you, I made sure to disconnect and detach any frequencies they might use to discover or contact me. I have no desire to hear from them.”

“Yeah, but you know, we should monitor them if possible. They might come looking for you or Alyssa and want to start some trouble.”

Miyu nodded. “This is true, but I do not want to risk them finding me through some sort of data buried in my circuits.”

“If they found you, you know we’d tear them apart for you, right?” Natsuki asked. Miyu needed to know she was now their pack, their family.

“It’s all right, Natsuki. The pack is looking into it and dozens of other organizations are on alert. Every were in existence now knows about the Searrs Foundation. No one wants some lab that’s looking to replicate us running around,” Saeko informed her daughter as she stepped into the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Natsuki and Miyu clean.

“Okay. What about the hunters? I haven’t heard anything about them,” Natsuki said.

Kenji came over and waved it off. “They’re not a problem. People are watching them closely. They’re trying to pull themselves together still since the attack.”

“They’re not going to come after…” Natsuki trailed off and just glanced at Alyssa, who was on the couch, going through Natsuki’s stack of magazines on the coffee table.

After all, Alyssa was the one who tore through the hunters’ headquarters. Alyssa actually had no recollection of any of it, which they all thought was good. Miyu explained the Searrs Foundation had been able to control Alyssa using some sort of technology, but she had not been privy to the details. She did know the technology, like most everything with the Searrs Foundation, was not perfect. This was something they continued to keep an eye on, just in case the Searrs Foundation could still control Alyssa.

“So far, no,” Saeko said.

That was good. Natsuki figured with every were on the planet probably aware of the Searrs Foundation, they probably did not have much to worry about. Not to mention, her father and Miyu had knocked the Foundation on its ass with computer problems and Reito had locked a good number of people in an alternate, very dark and bleak dimension. They should be able to breathe easy for a while. _And to think, life used to be boring_. She missed boring, but she was glad to have her family and her pack.

“Do they care that what they were doing was illegal?” Natsuki asked curiously.

“The elders have sent people to go over and talk to them to help them through their traumas with Wolves, but only time will tell. They’re promised to even help find the Wolves who hurt those girls, but again, only time will tell,” Kenji replied with a shrug.

The subject dropped and Shizuru returned inside. She moved right in helping Natsuki and Miyu. Kenji and Saeko went back into the living room, entertaining Alyssa. By the time the younger trio joined them, Alyssa looked ready to fall asleep. She was tucked in close to Kenji’s side. He smiled while Saeko rubbed Alyssa’s back. Natsuki remembered when she was little, being in Alyssa’s place.

“Well, we should go. Alyssa needs to finish her homework for school on Monday and Miyu has to figure out her class schedule,” Saeko announced.

“I still do not understand why I must attend college,” Miyu muttered, scratching her head.

“Because it’s a family tradition and my mother would come back from the dead and destroy us all if she knew any child in my care wasn’t attending college,” Saeko remarked as she climbed to her feet. Kenji followed her.

Jokes had a tendency to fly by Miyu and that one was no exception. “I do not it is possible to come back from the dead.”

Natsuki laughed while Alyssa yawned and rubbed her eye. Saeko lifted Alyssa into her arms, holding Alyssa with ease and care. They made some plans to get together sometime during the week, there were hugs and farewells, and then the Kuga clan was gone. Natsuki collapsed on the sofa and Shizuru followed her, curling against her.

“How are you doing, Shizuru?” Natsuki asked, putting her arms around Shizuru. She rested her cheek in Shizuru’s hair and let the scent invade her.

“I’m fine. Rather eager to go back to school. I think once I start my own club I will steal Anh from the Obsidian Den. She’d enjoy being my manager,” Shizuru remarked.

Of that, Natsuki had no doubt. “And I bet you’re taking Mai and Takumi with you.”

Shizuru smirked. “They offered.”

“You’re not going to let people like Tomoe in, right?” Natsuki asked, more as a joke than anything else.

Shizuru laughed. “I should think not! I will make sure to keep an eye on all of my customers in case any of them are like her. I don’t want anyone transforming into their Wolf, Panther, or Dragon form in my club.”

Natsuki smiled and pulled Shizuru a little closer. “At least you have a plan.”

“And you? School is almost over for you. What lucky place will be getting your engineering skills?”

Natsuki scoffed. “Whatever place hires a knucklehead kid just out of college. I’ve got another year, so I’ll start looking then. For now, I just want to enjoy you while it’s peaceful and calm.”

Shizuru smiled and then pressed a gentle kiss to Natsuki’s lips. Natsuki pulled Shizuru completely in her lap. She wanted more moments like this with Shizuru for the rest of her life. Hopefully, the most excitement they would get would be in Shizuru’s club. Natsuki would take that over hunters and secret organizations any day, even if the stage shows would traumatize her.

Natsuki would make sure no one like Tomoe got into Shizuru’s club when it opened. They did not really have to worry about Tomoe anymore. Even though it had been months, she was still very sick from being a Searrs experiment. She could not entirely remember what happened either and what she did remember made her sound like a lunatic, just like her werewolf stories at the club. If she came around again, Natsuki would be ready for her.

The other people Searrs had experimented on were also sick. The Kuga pack had sent in people to interview them, trying to find out more. Unfortunately, they also did not have much recollection on what happened. But, they gave up some information. It was enough for now. Natsuki and Shizuru would be vigilant, but they would not let this get in the way of living their lives.

“I love you,” Shizuru whispered, bringing Natsuki out of her thoughts.

“I love you, too,” Natsuki replied. “Remember that when you’re booking shows for your club and watching people get naked.”

Shizuru laughed. “You have nothing to be jealous of, my sweet Natsuki. That’s all business and this is all pleasure.”

Natsuki laughed before Shizuru kissed her breathless. She trusted Shizuru. It was the rest of the world that bothered her. But, she would deal with it as long as she had Shizuru and she definitely had Shizuru.

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. I would especially like to thank [DezoPenguin](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/746291/). As usual, DezoPenguin was an unofficial beta for this story. Many ideas here wouldn’t have appeared if it had not been for such in depth reviews, so many thanks to you, DezoPenguin. I always appreciate your help.

This Lunatic is going back to her padded cell. I hope you return for any other stories I write. Thank you again. I very much appreciate the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
